BUSCANDO LA FELICIDAD
by MaraCaballeroo
Summary: Christian Grey se ve envuelto en una tormenta de intrigas después de enterarse de que será padre. Esa misma noche al salir cargado en un estado de furia por la noticia, se encuentra con su ex amiga Elena Linconl. Quien al verlo vulnerable y ahogado en alcohol, se cobra una antigua cuenta por la noche de cumpleaños donde fue humillada...
1. Chapter 1

**CHRISTIAN PV**

Despertar con la desgarradora realidad todos los días, sigue agrietando lentamente y con fuerza mi alma y mi corazón. ¿Cómo acostumbrarme a su ausencia? Despertar con esa sensación de vacío. El sueño se repite una y otra vez. Su rostro lleno de lágrimas a causa mía. Sigo sufriendo todas las malditas noches, cuando despierto de esa pesadilla, quedo con ese amargo sabor de miedo y pánico en mi boca. Mi rutina es gris, es obscura como mi alma desde que me abandonó.

De nueva cuenta en mi oficina como todos los días, esperando pistas de mi esposa y si es posible...de mi hijo. Si, hasta yo aún no creo que diga esa simple palabra. Hace que suene demasiado extraño, pero es muy posible. ¿Será un niño o niña? ¿Tendrá el color de mis ojos o los de ella? no importa, solo quiero saber que están bien.

Empiezo de nuevo mi rutina laboral, reviso llamadas, llamo a mi madre, tomo mi café, y después me concentro en leer toda mi bandeja de entrada de mi correo, esperando una maldita pisa. Noticias, o pedazos de la investigación y así ha sido desde hace siete años. Siete largos años de infierno. Sigo bajando mi mirada en la lista hasta que uno llama mi atención.

 _Alexander Smith_.

Mi viejo amigo de la facultad. Un hombre inglés, y con una compañía en el corazón de Londres. Solo recibo saludos de vez en cuando, pero es extraño recibir su correo ahora. Le doy clic para abrir el correo.

 _«Querido amigo:_

 _Espero estés bien, aunque sé que no es así. Mi familia te saluda desde Londres. Sé que te preguntarás por este correo tan pronto, y tengo un motivo para ello. ¿Has buscado a tu esposa en Inglaterra? Deja te cuento que llevé a mi familia a desayunar, y creo por un momento haber visto a una mujer idéntica a ella. Y no estaba sola. Estaba acompañada por dos hermosos niños, gemelos de hecho. Un niño y una niña, mi esposa calcula como de seis años, casi la misma edad que nuestro Alexander. No pude acercarme más en caso de incomodar o alertarla. Era el restaurante donde solíamos ir a comer los fines de semana cuando llegaba tu familia. Espero sirva de algo... Hubiese llamado pero recuerda, el horario de diferencia. Cualquier dato estaremos en contacto, o llámame en caso que tengas algo._

 _Alexander Smith.»_

Mi boca se ha secado completamente. Mi corazón palpita a una gran velocidad, amenazando con salirse de mi pecho, y mi mente trata de acomodar la información. No puedo concentrarme ni ordenar nada. Trago con dificultad mi propia saliva, y las lágrimas amenazan con salir.

¡Piensa Grey, piensa!

¿Gemelos? vuelvo a leer como diez veces el correo con rapidez corroborando cada palabra escrita en ese correo. ¿Estoy realmente leyendo esto? ¿Inglaterra? Lo que llevaba investigado hasta la fecha, no arrojaba nada fuera del continente. No había nada de un maldito registro que nos dijera que había salido del país.

¿Gemelos? ¿Qué demonios están haciendo hasta Inglaterra? ¿Por qué no he podido localizarla? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?

Mi cuerpo salde su trance, reacciona y golpeo con mi puño la superficie del escritorio.

¡Mierda!

Llamo a Taylor, intento hablar pero solo creo balbucear, en menos de un minuto entra como un huracán con el rostro pálido.

—¡R-revisa el correo—me levanto bruscamente separándome del escritorio y le señalo la pantalla de mi portátil. Mi mente se aferra a todos los pensamientos de mi Anastasia. Cierro mis ojos y aprieto el puente de mi nariz.

¿Esto está realmente sucediendo? ¿Los he encontrado? ¿Gemelos? ¿Dos? Dios mío...calma Grey. No te vaya a dar un infarto. Primero hay que confirmar si realmente son ellos, no hagas conjeturas antes de tiempo. La decepción sería demasiado grande.

¿Inglaterra?

No había notado a Taylor hablar por su móvil. Me dejó caer en el sillón que adorna cerca de la ventana de cristal que me muestra el paisaje de Seattle. En algún punto de él, me pierdo.

—Señor Grey, el avión estará disponible en media hora. Gail hará maleta e iré en su búsqueda, Welch y Barney están detrás de las pistas, y accederán a las cámaras del restaurante para confirmar las sospechas, la seguridad de usted pasa a Ryan y a Swayer...—levanto la mano para que no siga.

—Dile a Gail que haga mi maleta, iré contigo.

Asiente en silencio, y retoma su móvil, y sale de la oficina. Dejo órdenes inmediatamente a Ross de que me supla en la empresa, necesito hacer el viaje.

Aferrarme a esta pizca de luz en toda mi obscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

La luz débil de la mañana entra por la gran ventana de mi habitación. Suspiro, no quiero abrir mis ojos. Pero tengo que hacerlo si quiero disfrutar este último viernes con mis pequeños.

«Cinco minutos más...» escucho pasos cerca. «Oh, oh»

Creo que esos cinco minutos los dejaré para otra ocasión. Siento como mi cama se hunde en completo silencio, unas manos suaves acarician mi cabello y otras mi rostro.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!—dicen entre risas Phoebe y Teddy.

Mis dos hermosos hijos, mis dos traviesos que cuando quieren algo, lo consiguen, pero me recuerda mucho a su padre.

Temperamentales. Decididos. Sobre-protectores y sobre todo...muy celosos.

Lo único que tienen de mí, son mis ojos azules y las largas pestañas. El resto genética de Christian.

—¿Me dan...cinco minutos?—e imito un puchero.

Pero las risas se intensifican.

—¡Mamá!—gritan al mismo tiempo, y mi risa sale a la superficie. Amenazan con sus pequeñas manos en hacer cosquillas entre los dos, pero inmediatamente los detengo.

«Cosquillas...»

—¡Está bien, está bien! Voy a levantarme—levanto las manos en rendición, abro los ojos y ahí están. En sus pijamas, y con sus cabellos cobrizos revueltos—...pero solo diré una cosa. Si salgo de ésta habitación lista, y ustedes no lo están...—de un salto los dos intentan bajar de la cama—¡No iremos a desayunar panqueques¡—se escuchan las risas por todo el pasillo hasta sus habitaciones. Escucho una pequeña discusión. ¿Quién se irá a bañar primero?

Gana Phoebe.

Y eso me hace soltar una risa.

Me siento un poco más tranquila al ver que realmente disfrutan su infancia. Cierro los ojos y las imágenes llegan a mí.

Ojos grises, su boca, su barbilla, su risa...

«Dueles aún...» El nudo se instala en mi garganta y las lágrimas amenazan con salir. Pero soy fuerte, soy una guerrera. Y por mis hijos, por nuestros hijos, tengo que serlo.

—Sí, solo...—No Anastasia, no más. Basta, tomo aire lentamente y lo suelto. Tengo que tranquilizarme.

Entro a la bañera y a lo lejos escucho que han encendido la televisión.

Cierro los ojos e intento relajarme, el olor a jazmín inunda la habitación. Cómo todos los días, Christian llega a mí en forma de ola arrastrando a la orilla los recuerdos de nosotros.

La pasión que desbordábamos juntos. Poco a poco mientras lavo mi cuerpo, un cuerpo que carga una pequeña cicatriz en el vientre, mis manos pasan por encima de ella, y la acaricia. Después se deslizan entre mis muslos, durante estos años, había aprendido a satisfacerme a mi misma, nunca había pensado en tener a otro hombre, y no lo quería. Nunca, aunque Christian si pudo tener otras mujeres. He ahí la diferencia entre los dos, yo realmente lo amaba, y el no. Solo era otra adquisición en su vida, un trofeo. Y eso se repetía en mi cabeza atormentada.

«Él no te amaba»

Cierro los ojos y llego a mi clímax sin sabor a pasión y fuego. Pero a la final, satisfecha de alguna manera.

Pero hoy, no importaba yo. Solo mis hijos, mis dos grandes motivos.

Ya no podía confiar en nadie, solo en mí. Al salir de la bañera, tomo asiento en la orilla mientras sigo envuelta en la toalla. Mi mirada se pierde en algún punto del suelo y mi mente intenta esquivar todo lo que tenga que ver con Christian.

«Ana, no vayas ahí de nuevo»

Tenía que seguir avanzando sola, con mis hijos. Solo con ellos y por ellos.

 **FLASHBACK**

La escena era perturbadora. El día que le di la noticia de mi embarazo. No lo esperaba ya que quería disfrutar de nuestro matrimonio, teníamos solo tres meses de casados...y sus palabras retumbaban en mis oídos:

«¿Te has embarazado a propósito?» «Solo traerán mierda a nuestras vidas» ¿Y nosotros qué, Anastasia?» Y después de horas de espera al verlo salir conmocionado y sin la leve intención de regresar esa noche, Taylor me llevaba a buscarlo después de amenazarlo. Algo en mi me decía que viniera. Y finalmente lo vi todo. Abrazado de Elena frente a su casa. Elena lo invitaba a pasar, no sé por cuánto tiempo contuve el aire en ese momento, mis manos se volvieron puños. La cabeza me estallaría.

Una hora después de contener la ira, y de no ver las señales, pensaba que solo hablaría con ella, con la mujer con la cual no regresaría a tener contacto de nuevo, pero ahí estaba. Esa promesa la había roto, y ahí estaba. ¿A quién quieres engañar Anastasia?

Taylor se gira hacía mí.

—Ana...—lo interrumpo.

—No. No digas nada, voy a entrar por mi esposo y lo voy a arrebatar de las garras de esa pedófila. Y no me vas a detener.

Bajo a toda prisa, y detrás de mi viene Taylor preocupado. Taylor veía más por lo que nos fuese pasar a mí y a mi bebe, no por Christian. Quería saber si lo que acaba de ver...era verdad.

«Ellos dos...»

La mujer me abre la puerta vestida en un conjunto de corsé negro y ligueros. Su boca estaba manchada de lápiz labial rojo. Necesitaba llegar a la verdad, y no me importaba meterme en el lodo.

—¿Dónde está mi esposo?—las palabras salieron cargadas de ira.

—Pasa, lo puedes encontrar en _nuestro_ cuarto de juegos, quizás descansando después de nuestra ronda de sexo salvaje... ¿Y quién será el padre de tu bastardo?—no pude contenerme, y mi mano se estacionó bruscamente en su mejilla haciéndola girar hacia otro lado. Siento las manos de Taylor por la cintura para alejarme cuando ve mis intenciones de brincarle encima y arrastrarla por toda la maldita carretera.

—¡Maldita, mil veces maldita Elena! —grito cargada aún con la ira. Me suelto del agarre de Taylor, y la empujo para entrar a la casa. Subo las escaleras gritando el nombre de Christian. Comienzo a buscar en todas las habitaciones, hasta que observo al final la puerta semi abierta, y deduzco que es el cuarto de juegos por la manija de oro.

«El cuarto de juegos» Llego a ella, empujo para terminar de abrirla completamente mientras mi mano tiembla por lo que me estoy imaginando. Entro y ahí está.

«Desnudo, en la cruz de san Andrés»

—Christian...—susurro con dolor. La mano de Taylor me sostiene del brazo y maldice entre dientes. Sé que debe de estar decepcionado como yo, aunque en mi caso pasó de nivel. Intenta sacarme de la habitación, pero la adrenalina del momento me suelto de su agarre mientras me llama «Ana, por favor, piensa en tu bebe»

Doy unos pasos y me acerco. A un lado de él está tirado un látigo de cuero trenzado. Mi agitación es acelerada, no sé qué va a suceder después de todo lo que estoy viendo...

Su rostro cuelga mirando al suelo, las perlas de sudor están por todo su cuerpo. Me cubro mi boca con mi mano para acallar el jadeo de terror al mirar esta escena.

—Christian...—susurro. Y de nuevo mi mano temblorosa se va a mi boca.

—Lárgate—su voz está cargada de odio.

Niego con las lágrimas en mis mejillas, mi corazón aumenta su velocidad, y mi mano libre se va a mi vientre.

—Nunca te he amado, nunca lo haré, no te amo...yo amo a otra mujer...una mujer que me ama...tu solo eres...«Nada» —remarcó con odio esa última palabra. Su rostro aún sigue mirando al suelo, apenas puede parpadear.

—Ana, vamos.—murmura Taylor intentando sacarme de ahí, pero falla. Pasan segundos eternos delante de él, levanto su barbilla. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y cristalinos. Pero al verme reflejada en ellos, se abrieron aún más por la sorpresa. Palideció...fue decir poco.

—¿Nunca me has amado?—susurro débilmente. Sus ojos se clavan en los míos. Y yo en ellos encuentro pánico...

—A-A-Ana...yo—su rostro se contrae por el dolor. Es como si regresara a la realidad.

Intento decir algo pero nada salió.

—Nada de Ana...—los dientes los apreté—...no más Ana.

—¡Taylor! ¡Saca a Ana! ¡Sácala de aquí!—comienza a gritar desesperado intentando soltarse pero era imposible. —¡Taylorrrr!—volvió a gritar histérico.

Me vuelvo hacía Taylor, quien está pálido por nuestra escena. Él puede ver el dolor que cargo, ve mi decepción, desesperanza y al final...mi decisión.

El solo asiente en silencio, paso a su lado y me dirijo a la puerta, sus gritos llamándome, maldiciendo a Elena, quien sonríe al ver mi rostro y a Christian pidiendo ayuda a Taylor.

Pero no miro atrás. Ni el corazón que ha destrozado volverá a ser el mismo. Ni la Anastasia que aceptó compartir su vida a lado de él...

Y tampoco el futuro juntos.

Esa Anastasia...había muerto para él, y el resto del mundo.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**


	3. Chapter 3

Terminé de alistarme y me acerqué a la sala donde estaba la televisión encendida, y ahí estaban mis gemelos. Hermosos, y únicos. Ambos con ojos azules, pelo ondulado cobrizo, pestañas largas, mejillas rosadas y esas hermosas sonrisas que derriten hasta el más frío corazón por haber en esta tierra.

Phoebe sueña con ser una veterinaria, le encantan los animales y todo lo que sea curarlos, Teddy quiere ser un músico, él y su obsesión con los palillos de madera rebotándolos por toda la casa, imaginando estar dando un concierto delante de millones de fans.

Yo, he mantenido a mis hijos con un negocio local de ropa en el enclavado de las famosas colinas de Cotswolds, rodeado por algunos de los más encantadores paisajes de Gloucestershire, la histórica ciudad de lana de Painswick, tiene su fama desde el medievo al floreciente comercio de la lana. A sus pintorescas y estrechas callas se asoman sus tradicionales casas construidas con piedra de cantera local, hasta la oficina de correos y la bolera son las más antiguas de Inglaterra. Mi padre me había contado de este hermoso lugar desde que era una pequeña...y hoy estaba aquí, desde hace siete años, en un pueblo encantador con su gente muy amable. Después del nacimiento de los gemelos el negocio fue creado, y todo empezó cuando comencé a tejer la ropa para mis hijos mientras mi madre me cuidaba durante mi embarazo. Recuerdo que tenía que tomar varios vuelos, autobuses y taxi para llegar a nosotros. Queríamos borrar cualquier pista en caso de que Christian estuviera vigilando.

El negocio se llama, «Rose Lambert e hijos» Rose por mi segundo nombre, y Lambert, por el apellido de mi padre biológico, quien murió en un entrenamientos de combate en la marina a los días que yo nací. Fue y es hasta hoy, mi nueva identidad. El nombre de Phoebe es por mi abuela, y Theodore, es por el abuelo de Christian, lo había contemplado mucho ese nombre, me recordaba al carisma de Don Theodore, siempre risueño y él siempre me había tratado con dulzura.

Desde que dejé esa madrugada Seattle, y llegué a Savannah, Georgia con mi madre, inmediatamente me moví con ayuda de mi padre Raymond, quien es un veterano de guerra, y tenía conocimiento de cómo moverme sin ser localizada. Con ayuda de sus contactos, en horas ya estaba en un nuevo lugar, con una nueva identidad, y con planes a futuro.

«Todo por ellos» siempre me repetía cuando estaba a punto de correr hacía él.

Ellos movieron mi mundo, me dieron fuerza para seguir luchando y sacarlos adelante. Ray y mi madre me ayudaron durante mi embarazo, y Ray con dinero para el capital y emprender el negocio. Tener una independencia económica, como siempre había querido. Recuerdo cuando corté las tarjetas de Christian, me desprendí de todo lo que tenía que ver con él, pero ver a mis hijos...es como verlo reflejado todos los días en ellos. Cierta parte de mi amaba con todo el alma eso, a pesar de la profunda herida que cargaba, una herida que nunca sanaría por más cuidado que tuviera.

«Sin duda nunca volvería amar de nuevo»

—¿Mami? ¿Iremos a la casa de los panqueques a desayunar?—asentí regalándole una sonrisa de esas que tanto me pide. El brillo que aparecía en sus hermosos ojos era inexplicable. Teddy llega brincando y abrazándome a mi cadera.

—Pequeños saltamontes mi plan es llevarlos a desayunar y de ahí...al Zoológico de la ciudad, ¿sí?—los gritos se hacen llegar.

Son felices.

Una hora después de camino, me estaciono en mi Gran Rover gris plata afuera del estacionamiento de un restaurante en el centro de Londres, nos lo había recomendado una cliente, el anterior donde pensaba llevarlos a desayunar estaba lleno y desde este lugar nos quedaba cerca el Zoológico.

Entramos, ordenamos y platicamos entre risas. El restaurante era demasiado familiar, muy agradable el ambiente y el servicio era impecable. Llegó una familia que se sienta a unas cuantas mesas delante de nosotros. El hombre no dejaba de observarme, y mis alertas se activaron. No sé por qué creí que muy pero muy en el fondo de mí, tenía un aire familiar. No pensaba arriesgarme. Así que terminando, y fingiendo que se hacía tarde, salimos del lugar. Aunque no creía que me reconociera si fuese el caso, ya que me he cortado el cabello abajo de mis hombros y me lo he obscurecido un poco.

Cuando observo de reojo discretamente el hombre apenas se asoma por la gran ventana hacía nosotros, los niños suben a toda prisa sin percatarse de mi alteración.

—¡Zoológico, Zoológico!—comienzan los niños a cantar mientras activan sus cinturones de seguridad en la parte trasera del auto, bajo el espejo retrovisor y hay una mujer rubia al lado del hombre que nos sigue observando. Arranco el auto y desaparecemos de su vista.

Algo en mi seguía sonando una alarma.

—¿Mami?—la voz de Teddy me saca de mis pensamientos.

—¿Si? pequeño saltamontes—ríe y amo cuando sus hoyuelos aparecen en ambos , es tan hermoso...

—¿Estás bien? te ves muy blanca—dice mi pequeño.

—Mami está bien, ahora... ¿Zoológico? ¿Acuario?

Gritan emocionados, y después comienzan a contarme cosas de sus amigos del pueblo. A sus seis años eran demasiado inteligentes, audaces, y muy despiertos a su corta edad. Y dentro de mí, eso me hinchaba de orgullo. Tenían sin duda parte de mis genes.

Una tarde muy ajetreada, terminamos demasiado agotados. Navegaron por todas las instalaciones, curiosos, atentos, pensativos. Comieron comida chatarra, corrieron, saltaron, y llenaron de risas, y risas el día. Los sentí muy felices.

Llegamos a casa hasta entrada la noche, «Hogar, dulce hogar» me encantaba nuestra casa a las afueras del pueblo. Tiene tanto terreno verde, arboles grandes, la llanta colgando de la copa del árbol en forma de columpio que usaban los niños por las tardes, o cuando tenían tiempo libre. En la parte de atrás teníamos un pequeño huerto que entre los tres aprendimos a sembrar. La gran chimenea de ladrillo, sus ventanales, cocina de piedra laja local...no era el Escala, pero era un verdadero hogar, y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Los gemelos eran demasiado decididos, no tenía que estar detrás de ellos diciendo lo que tenían que hacer, tenían su autonomía a su corta edad (la capacidad de hacer las cosas por si mismos) guardaban su propia ropa, mantenían limpio y acomodado sus habitaciones, se cepillaban sus dientes, y tenían una hora para dormir. La forma encantadora en que doblaba su pijama, en como ponían en una hilera perfecta sus zapatos. Ellos establecían su propio espacio, sus juegos, y eran felices. Teddy era asmático, hace meses tuvo su primer ataque, y desde entonces carga su inhalador a todas partes, siempre lleno, y siempre al pendiente de ellos.

Respecto a Christian, su padre, por mi herida de hace años, pude decirles que estaba en el «cielo» pero sé que no era lo correcto. Pese al daño y a mis sentimientos, no le haría eso a mis hijos, porque si había un día en que ellos estuvieran cara a cara, sé que me odiarían por negarles saber de su existencia, sería un dolor muy grande llegar a perderles por ello.

Hablé con mis padres y decidí decir que estaba en un largo viaje por América, en alguna aldea donde no existía el wifi, el teléfono o alguna señal para comunicarse con nosotros.

Solo cartas.

Y me lamentaba cada mes cuando tenía que fingir ser él. Les cuento que tiene un negocio donde lleva agua y comida a gente que no la tienen. Sí, soy una maldita, pero no estaba preparada para decirles. No tienen la edad para entender la situación. ¿Y si llegase el caso de que nos encuentre? Eso lo dudaba, borraba cada rastro de nosotros. Mis padres venían cada dos meses, y por diferentes rutas, pero sé que se han cansado, aunque no lo digan. Pero por sus nietos...harían millones de veces los viajes.

Lo que me parte el alma, es ver como se esmeran en hacer las cartas para enviarlas, hacen sus dibujos y le cuentan sus cosas. A veces lloro en las noches cuando es día de carta, ese anhelo por conocer a su padre...es grande.

No sé cuándo estaré lista para contarles.

Me asomo a la habitación al sentir el silencio y para mi sorpresa, están dormidos ya. Cada quien en su habitación, entro y los abrigo aún más, dejando beso en sus frentes, y acariciando sus cabellos, como todas las noches.

«Un beso de mamá, y una caricia de papá»

Cierro las puertas y me retiro a mi habitación, activo los monitores de cada uno y dejo la puerta abierta de mi baño. Lleno la tina y me sumerjo en el agua tibia con aroma a Jazmín.

Me relaja inmediatamente.

Comienzo a repasar los pendientes de mañana, la nueva marca de ropa de invierno, Phoebe&Teddy. Me emociono al ver que se ha extendido esa marca rápido por todos los pueblos alrededor, y pronto en la ciudad parisina. Y eso me recuerda la cita con el francés de nuevo.

Suspiro y me rindo. Salgo minutos después y me pongo mi bata de dormir, seco mi cabello y lista para irme a la cama. Recuerdo a Esther, mi adorable ama de llaves y niñera tiene que venir más temprano mañana... ¿Qué otra cosa Anastasia?

El timbre suena, y eso no se me hace raro. Esther vive cerca de nosotros. Miro el reloj de la mesa de noche, y ya marcan las 11:50 pm. Si, podría ser sin duda. Algo se le debió haber olvidado. Bajo las escaleras, mientras abrocho mi cinturón de la bata, paso la sala y llego al recibidor. Enciendo la luz del otro lado de la puerta, y pregunto quién es.

Nadie responde.

Vuelvo a insistir...

—¿Quién es?—el silencio se hace de nuevo, cuando voy a volver a preguntar contestan...

—Soy yo...Tu esposo.


	4. Chapter 4

La voz baja e intimidante llena mis oídos, y me hace estremecer.

—¿Christian?—la sangre se ha drenado completamente de mi cuerpo y amenaza con dejarme sin fuerzas hasta desvanecer en el suelo. Mi garganta se seca en segundos e impide tragar saliva.

Las palabras no salen.

«Nos ha encontrado» La palabra se repite rápido dentro de mi cabeza aturdida, en shock, bloqueada.

Pienso en el momento en donde el hombre del restaurante nos observaba. Cierro los ojos y maldigo.

¡Eso no ha pasado ni 24 horas! ¿Pero cómo...? ¡Maldito Jet Privado, Anastasia! ¡Maldito, Jet privado!

Se escucha otro toque en la puerta y me hace brincar en mi lugar, me alcanzo a cubrir la boca con mi mano para acallar el jadeo que sale de sorpresa. Da otro toque más fuerte al ver que no contesto.

—Abre la puerta...por favor.

Su voz suena como un ruego desesperado, y sin haberme dado cuenta mis lágrimas en algún momento han salido, aprieto más mi mano a mi boca para evitar hacer cualquier ruido. Tomo aire despacio y lo suelto para tranquilizar el corazón agitado. Mis manos temblorosas tocan apenas la madera de la puerta que nos separa.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Christian?

Mi tono ha salido demasiado bajo como para que me escuche. Estoy tan temerosa en la formar que vaya actuar en contra de mí, ya sea legal, o simplemente arrebatarlos de mi lado sin piedad. O el vengarse por mi abandono...miles de cosas cruzó por mi cabeza.

¡Tuve motivos! ¡Estaba desnudo en una cruz de madera con una pedófila! ¡Y no en una habitación sencilla! ¡No, el señor estaba en el cuarto de juegos! ¡Calma, Ana! ¡Calma, respira!

—Sólo abre la puerta...hace frío aquí afuera—tomo aire y lo vuelvo a soltar lentamente, el corazón sigue aferrado al sonido de su voz.

«Traidor»

Han pasado siete años, ¿Qué dirás al verlo a la cara? ¿De nueva cuenta ese sentimiento como la noche en la que estaba amarrado a esa cruz de madera? ¿Le grito? Mejor no abro y que se vaya, llamaré a Ray y le diré que me lleve de aquí de nuevo...

—Vete, vete por favor, yo...—mi voz es casi un ruego de miedo, sin darme cuenta suelto un sollozo de dolor, mientras cierro mis ojos y cubro de nuevo mi boca con mi mano temblorosa...dejo caer mi frente a la madera de la puerta.

—¡NO ME IRÉ! ¡YA PERDÍ SIENTE MALDITOS AÑOS SIN USTEDES! ¡Y HOY QUÉ SÉ DONDE ESTÁN NO PIENSO DEJARLOS, NO MÁS AUSENCIAS ANASTASIA! ¿ESCUCHASTE? ¡NO LOS VOY A DEJAR! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA ANASTASIA!—soltó al mismo tiempo que golpeó fuertemente la puerta, y eso me llenó de miedo.

Retrocedo rápidamente, observo fugaz hacía las escaleras, y doy gracias a Dios que las habitaciones están al fondo y no se escucha como para despertar a los niños. Regreso de nuevo la mirada a la puerta cuando escucho la voz de Taylor.

«Taylor»

Le dice que tiene que tranquilizarse, que regrese mañana pero él dice algo entre dientes y suena molesto, y dice que no se moverá de aquí. Todos los sentimientos que tenía escondidos en algún lugar salen a la superficie, y estoy a punto de abrir la puerta y estrangularlo con mis propias manos si despierta de esta manera a mis hijos.

«También son sus hijos, Anastasia»

Se hace un silencio, mi corazón se aferra a seguir exaltado, mi mano acaricia el lugar donde palpita a toda velocidad, e intento buscar dentro de mí ese coraje, ese rencor, esa fuera que me hizo entrar a esa habitación hace años, y enfrentarlo. Esa fuerza con la que di el paso para levantar su barbilla y encararlo...esa fuerza, ese odio...esa decepción.

—Ana...mi Ana...—suelta un suspiro agotado—...por favor abre, nena. Abre esta puerta, deja de poner distancia entre nosotros. He pasado infiernos estos siete malditos años cuando desapareciste...—su voz se hace un sollozo, y aumenta cuando da varios toques a la puerta. El nudo en mi garganta ha crecido a montones, y las lágrimas siguen fluyendo con más al escucharlo casi romperse.

Sin verlo venir y por primera vez, su llanto inunda el espacio. Es la primera vez que lo escucho llorar, y como si perdiera la fuerza de mi voluntad, mi cuerpo se acerca a la puerta, mi mano al picaporte de la puerta con una quito la seguridad, y abro la puerta en silencio.

Y ahí está.

De rodillas en mi puerta, Taylor en silencio intenta levantarlo del frío suelo de piedra que adorna la entrada principal, pero él se niega a levantarse. Taylor se da cuenta de que la puerta se ha abierto y de mi presencia, puedo ver que su rostro se suaviza en un gesto cálido y muy familiar, nuestras miradas se cruzan por breves segundos, y entiende. Se separa de Christian y pone espacio.

Christian al no sentir la insistencia de Taylor, levanta la mirada lentamente...y no es él hombre que dejé en Seattle. Dios mío, es un hombre demasiado demacrado, delgado y le cuelga un poco el traje, tiene marcas debajo de sus ojos como si no durmiera lo suficiente. Está todo despeinado, su americana arrugada, y la mitad de su camisa la lleva afuera del pantalón. Y es cuando entiendo las palabras de Kate.

«Es un muerto, en vida»

—Levántate—lo hago en un tono frío. No sé de dónde ha salido pero me enfurece de alguna manera verlo ahí. ¿Será que nunca lo he visto tan descuidado? Sus ojos me inspeccionan detenidamente.

—Ana, yo...—intenta decir algo, pero se escucha más un balbuceo, y arruga su frente sorprendido.—Te has cortado tu ca...

Lo interrumpo.

—¡Qué te levantes!—suelto ahora en un tono más alto. Y reacciona como un niño regañado.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo...—murmura bajo mientras se pone de pie.

Levanto la mirada hasta la suya cuando se pone de pie completamente. Es más alto de cómo lo recordaba, intenta arreglar su camisa y alisa nerviosamente su americana, mostrando nerviosismo.

—¿Quieres hablar?—le suelto furiosa de verlo así, y es algo que no me puedo explicar.

—Si. Quiero explicarte que...—levanto una mano para que no siga.

—Hablaremos. Pero luego, te marcharás de nuestras vidas—sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa de mis palabras-

Niega en silencio e intenta decir algo pero no le salen las palabras, y sus ojos vidriosos regresan.

Taylor me hace señas que regresa en un momento.

«Mierda, mierda, mierda»

No quiero quedarme sola con Christian, piensa Ana, piensa. Entra al auto como buscando algo.

Regreso la mirada a Christian quien no ha dejado de mirarme. Las cosas están escritas de esta manera, tengo que afrontarlas, pero al verlo bien delante de mí, hay un sentimiento profundo que hace ablandarme y suavizar mi rostro. Quisiera abrazarlo, tenerlo pegado a mi cuerpo y decirle que algún día intentaré perdonarlo...podría intentarlo. ¿Habrá pagado lo que nos ha hecho? El estar separados, sin nosotros, ¿Habrá saldado su castigo?

«No te amo»

Su voz y sus palabras resuenan con fuerza en mi cabeza, y regresa mi muro. Me hago a un lado para que pase, y duda en hacerlo.

—Hace frío, y no soy tan maldita para dejarte parado aquí...

Él sonríe débil.

—Eso pensabas hacer al no abrir...—pongo mis ojos en blanco, al dar con eso. Y sonríe de lado.

«No lo mires, aleja tu mirada de...oh, esa sonrisa... ¡Anastasia! Si, si, fuertes. Muro arriba. Tono frío»

—¿Vas a pasar? Está entrando el frío al interior—digo en un tono seco y su sonrisa se hace mueca al ver que me vuelvo a poner dura. A lo lejos viene Taylor. Christian entra y se queda a mi lado, esperando a que cierre la puerta. Taylor acelera el paso, y al entrar busca mi rostro. Le doy un abrazo que lo sorprende hasta a mí. Taylor siempre me protegió, y cuidó de mí, y fue alguien que me sostuvo esa noche.

—Taylor.

Su mirada es cálida y puedo notar cierto alivio en su rostro. Regresa discretamente el saludo en forma de una sonrisa y un movimiento de barbilla.

—Bueno, a mí no me ves en siete años, recibo una reprimenda por no entrar ¿Y él recibe un abrazo?—suena dolido.

Lo miro.

—Él no me ha engañado.

Su rostro palidece, y Taylor baja la mirada. Los hago pasar a la sala y les digo que regreso en cinco minutos. Subo y me pongo algo más apropiado, reviso las habitaciones de los gemelos y siguen dormidos. Eso me tranquiliza.

Voy bajando las escaleras en silencio y con cuidado y escucho a Christian decirle a Taylor que puede regresar al hotel, que el tomará un taxi de regreso, pero la mirada de Taylor es de indecisión. Bajo rápido para detenerlo, no quiero estar a solas con Christian, si se altera, Taylor puede defenderme.

Taylor intenta abandonar la sala pero gano el paso.

—Taylor, toma asiento por favor. Quiero que estés presente y seas testigo de lo que le diré a tu jefe.

Taylor abre los ojos como platos sorprendido a mi pedido.

Vamos hablar, así que mejor que Taylor esté presente.


	5. Chapter 5

La voz baja e intimidante llena mis oídos, y me hace estremecer.

—¿Christian?—la sangre se ha drenado completamente de mi cuerpo y amenaza con dejarme sin fuerzas hasta desvanecer en el suelo. Mi garganta se seca en segundos e impide tragar saliva.

Las palabras no salen.

«Nos ha encontrado» La palabra se repite rápido dentro de mi cabeza aturdida, en shock, bloqueada.

Pienso en el momento en donde el hombre del restaurante nos observaba. Cierro los ojos y maldigo.

¡Eso no ha pasado ni 24 horas! ¿Pero cómo...? ¡Maldito Jet Privado, Anastasia! ¡Maldito, Jet privado!

Se escucha otro toque en la puerta y me hace brincar en mi lugar, me alcanzo a cubrir la boca con mi mano para acallar el jadeo que sale de sorpresa. Da otro toque más fuerte al ver que no contesto.

—Abre la puerta...por favor.

Su voz suena como un ruego desesperado, y sin haberme dado cuenta mis lágrimas en algún momento han salido, aprieto más mi mano a mi boca para evitar hacer cualquier ruido. Tomo aire despacio y lo suelto para tranquilizar el corazón agitado. Mis manos temblorosas tocan apenas la madera de la puerta que nos separa.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Christian?

Mi tono ha salido demasiado bajo como para que me escuche. Estoy tan temerosa en la formar que vaya actuar en contra de mí, ya sea legal, o simplemente arrebatarlos de mi lado sin piedad. O el vengarse por mi abandono...miles de cosas cruzó por mi cabeza.

¡Tuve motivos! ¡Estaba desnudo en una cruz de madera con una pedófila! ¡Y no en una habitación sencilla! ¡No, el señor estaba en el cuarto de juegos! ¡Calma, Ana! ¡Calma, respira!

—Sólo abre la puerta...hace frío aquí afuera—tomo aire y lo vuelvo a soltar lentamente, el corazón sigue aferrado al sonido de su voz.

«Traidor»

Han pasado siete años, ¿Qué dirás al verlo a la cara? ¿De nueva cuenta ese sentimiento como la noche en la que estaba amarrado a esa cruz de madera? ¿Le grito? Mejor no abro y que se vaya, llamaré a Ray y le diré que me lleve de aquí de nuevo...

—Vete, vete por favor, yo...—mi voz es casi un ruego de miedo, sin darme cuenta suelto un sollozo de dolor, mientras cierro mis ojos y cubro de nuevo mi boca con mi mano temblorosa...dejo caer mi frente a la madera de la puerta.

—¡NO ME IRÉ! ¡YA PERDÍ SIENTE MALDITOS AÑOS SIN USTEDES! ¡Y HOY QUÉ SÉ DONDE ESTÁN NO PIENSO DEJARLOS, NO MÁS AUSENCIAS ANASTASIA! ¿ESCUCHASTE? ¡NO LOS VOY A DEJAR! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA ANASTASIA!—soltó al mismo tiempo que golpeó fuertemente la puerta, y eso me llenó de miedo.

Retrocedo rápidamente, observo fugaz hacía las escaleras, y doy gracias a Dios que las habitaciones están al fondo y no se escucha como para despertar a los niños. Regreso de nuevo la mirada a la puerta cuando escucho la voz de Taylor.

«Taylor»

Le dice que tiene que tranquilizarse, que regrese mañana pero él dice algo entre dientes y suena molesto, y dice que no se moverá de aquí. Todos los sentimientos que tenía escondidos en algún lugar salen a la superficie, y estoy a punto de abrir la puerta y estrangularlo con mis propias manos si despierta de esta manera a mis hijos.

«También son sus hijos, Anastasia»

Se hace un silencio, mi corazón se aferra a seguir exaltado, mi mano acaricia el lugar donde palpita a toda velocidad, e intento buscar dentro de mí ese coraje, ese rencor, esa fuera que me hizo entrar a esa habitación hace años, y enfrentarlo. Esa fuerza con la que di el paso para levantar su barbilla y encararlo...esa fuerza, ese odio...esa decepción.

—Ana...mi Ana...—suelta un suspiro agotado—...por favor abre, nena. Abre esta puerta, deja de poner distancia entre nosotros. He pasado infiernos estos siete malditos años cuando desapareciste...—su voz se hace un sollozo, y aumenta cuando da varios toques a la puerta. El nudo en mi garganta ha crecido a montones, y las lágrimas siguen fluyendo con más al escucharlo casi romperse.

Sin verlo venir y por primera vez, su llanto inunda el espacio. Es la primera vez que lo escucho llorar, y como si perdiera la fuerza de mi voluntad, mi cuerpo se acerca a la puerta, mi mano al picaporte de la puerta con una quito la seguridad, y abro la puerta en silencio.

Y ahí está.

De rodillas en mi puerta, Taylor en silencio intenta levantarlo del frío suelo de piedra que adorna la entrada principal, pero él se niega a levantarse. Taylor se da cuenta de que la puerta se ha abierto y de mi presencia, puedo ver que su rostro se suaviza en un gesto cálido y muy familiar, nuestras miradas se cruzan por breves segundos, y entiende. Se separa de Christian y pone espacio.

Christian al no sentir la insistencia de Taylor, levanta la mirada lentamente...y no es él hombre que dejé en Seattle. Dios mío, es un hombre demasiado demacrado, delgado y le cuelga un poco el traje, tiene marcas debajo de sus ojos como si no durmiera lo suficiente. Está todo despeinado, su americana arrugada, y la mitad de su camisa la lleva afuera del pantalón. Y es cuando entiendo las palabras de Kate.

«Es un muerto, en vida»

—Levántate—lo hago en un tono frío. No sé de dónde ha salido pero me enfurece de alguna manera verlo ahí. ¿Será que nunca lo he visto tan descuidado? Sus ojos me inspeccionan detenidamente.

—Ana, yo...—intenta decir algo, pero se escucha más un balbuceo, y arruga su frente sorprendido.—Te has cortado tu ca...

Lo interrumpo.

—¡Qué te levantes!—suelto ahora en un tono más alto. Y reacciona como un niño regañado.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo...—murmura bajo mientras se pone de pie.

Levanto la mirada hasta la suya cuando se pone de pie completamente. Es más alto de cómo lo recordaba, intenta arreglar su camisa y alisa nerviosamente su americana, mostrando nerviosismo.

—¿Quieres hablar?—le suelto furiosa de verlo así, y es algo que no me puedo explicar.

—Si. Quiero explicarte que...—levanto una mano para que no siga.

—Hablaremos. Pero luego, te marcharás de nuestras vidas—sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa de mis palabras-

Niega en silencio e intenta decir algo pero no le salen las palabras, y sus ojos vidriosos regresan.

Taylor me hace señas que regresa en un momento.

«Mierda, mierda, mierda»

No quiero quedarme sola con Christian, piensa Ana, piensa. Entra al auto como buscando algo.

Regreso la mirada a Christian quien no ha dejado de mirarme. Las cosas están escritas de esta manera, tengo que afrontarlas, pero al verlo bien delante de mí, hay un sentimiento profundo que hace ablandarme y suavizar mi rostro. Quisiera abrazarlo, tenerlo pegado a mi cuerpo y decirle que algún día intentaré perdonarlo...podría intentarlo. ¿Habrá pagado lo que nos ha hecho? El estar separados, sin nosotros, ¿Habrá saldado su castigo?

«No te amo»

Su voz y sus palabras resuenan con fuerza en mi cabeza, y regresa mi muro. Me hago a un lado para que pase, y duda en hacerlo.

—Hace frío, y no soy tan maldita para dejarte parado aquí...

Él sonríe débil.

—Eso pensabas hacer al no abrir...—pongo mis ojos en blanco, al dar con eso. Y sonríe de lado.

«No lo mires, aleja tu mirada de...oh, esa sonrisa... ¡Anastasia! Si, si, fuertes. Muro arriba. Tono frío»

—¿Vas a pasar? Está entrando el frío al interior—digo en un tono seco y su sonrisa se hace mueca al ver que me vuelvo a poner dura. A lo lejos viene Taylor. Christian entra y se queda a mi lado, esperando a que cierre la puerta. Taylor acelera el paso, y al entrar busca mi rostro. Le doy un abrazo que lo sorprende hasta a mí. Taylor siempre me protegió, y cuidó de mí, y fue alguien que me sostuvo esa noche.

—Taylor.

Su mirada es cálida y puedo notar cierto alivio en su rostro. Regresa discretamente el saludo en forma de una sonrisa y un movimiento de barbilla.

—Bueno, a mí no me ves en siete años, recibo una reprimenda por no entrar ¿Y él recibe un abrazo?—suena dolido.

Lo miro.

—Él no me ha engañado.

Su rostro palidece, y Taylor baja la mirada. Los hago pasar a la sala y les digo que regreso en cinco minutos. Subo y me pongo algo más apropiado, reviso las habitaciones de los gemelos y siguen dormidos. Eso me tranquiliza.

Voy bajando las escaleras en silencio y con cuidado y escucho a Christian decirle a Taylor que puede regresar al hotel, que el tomará un taxi de regreso, pero la mirada de Taylor es de indecisión. Bajo rápido para detenerlo, no quiero estar a solas con Christian, si se altera, Taylor puede defenderme.

Taylor intenta abandonar la sala pero gano el paso.

—Taylor, toma asiento por favor. Quiero que estés presente y seas testigo de lo que le diré a tu jefe.

Taylor abre los ojos como platos sorprendido a mi pedido.

Vamos hablar, así que mejor que Taylor esté presente.


	6. Chapter 6

—¿Mami?—entra en la sala tallando su ojitos, le ofrezco mis brazos para cargarla y lo acepta. Le hago señas a Christian de que tome asiento, y hago lo mismo, dejando sentada en mi regazo a Phoebe. La mesa de cristal es la única que nos separa. Puedo observar a Christian pálido, ansioso... ¿miedo? entrelaza sus manos y las mueve mucho. Phoebe la tengo rodeada por la cintura, y está a medio perfil hacía Christian.

No sé qué decir, si pregunta quien es... ahora yo me sumo a los nervios igual que el hombre frente a nosotras. Somos silencio, y cuando busco a Taylor...ha desaparecido.

Phoebe se remueve para acomodarse bien en mi regazo, y queda frente a Christian. Sé que es curiosa y más cuando comienza a pasear sus pies en el aire. Hay un «extraño» en la sala de su casa.

Sus cabellos están todos revueltos, la luz de la sala le da un brillo cobrizo más intenso. Christian se acomoda su cabello, como si quisiera lucir impecable frente a su hija...

Phoebe sigue analizándolo en silencio antes de decir algo, lo cual no me sorprende, ella es así, igual a su padre. Observo detenidamente cuando poso mi barbilla en su hombro y miro su perfil en espera que esté lista.

Christian se arriesga en dar el primer paso.

—Hola—y le regala una de esas sonrisas que tanto amé. Ella sigue viendo detenidamente y estoy a punto de sonreír.

—Hola, ¿Eres mi papá?—Christian abre los ojos casi amenazando con salirse de su lugar.

Mierda.

Me aprieto a su cuerpo. Christian está en estado de shock, supongo que al igual que yo no esperábamos esa pregunta. Siento que el corazón se saldrá de su lugar.

Al igual que yo, no encuentra las palabras. Hasta que intenta tranquilizar su miedo.

—¿P-Por qué crees que puedo ser tu...papá?—suelta tartamudeando, nervioso y aclarando su garganta que se ha secado, sin duda.

—Por qué apareces en las fotos de mi mami...en una fiesta y se están besando y hay otras donde sonríen...y otra...con mis abuelos—ella directa, a lo que va.

¿Que fotos? Uy, debieron estar en mi closet...y son fotos de la boda.

—¿Y tú...crees que soy yo el que aparece en las fotos?—responde Christian con otra pregunta.

—¿Eres o no mi papá?—Christian se le escapa una risa y no puedo evitar seguirlo.

—Eres muy despierta para tener seis años, pequeña—ha encontrado la horma de su zapato.

—...y tu muy viejo para no responder—suelto una exclamación por la sorpresa de su contestación.

Sin duda la ha irritado.

—¡Phoebe! ¡No seas grosera!—se cubre la boca y se gira hacía mí, y segundos después hacía Christian.

—Lo siento...no está tan viejo—Christian la mira con tal devoción y apenas llevan menos de cinco minutos hablando.

—Creo que ha sacado de ti esa lengua viperina...—susurra observando detenidamente a Phoebe, quien empieza a jugar con mis manos en su regazo y con su mirada baja en ellas.

Ignoro su comentario.

—Creo que es hora de regresar a la cama...—comento al mismo tiempo que bajo a Phoebe de mi regazo e inmediatamente busca mi mano, la aprieta con fuerza.

Está nerviosa.

—Buenas noches, pequeña—dice a Christian quien se levanta como resorte y limpiando sus manos a los costados de su pantalón. Sin duda lo ha hecho sudar mi pequeña-

—Buenas noches, señor.

Christian sonríe con una mirada cristalina. Phoebe le regala otra sonrisa haciendo visible sus hermosos hoyuelos. Caminamos fuera de la sala para dirigirnos a su habitación. Subimos las escaleras y suelta su agarre de mi mano, al bajar la mirada hacía ella puedo ver cómo sigue sonriendo.

Entramos a su habitación y le ayudo a volverla arropar, dejo un beso en su frente y una caricia en su cabello. Ella cierra sus ojos disfrutando ese gesto...

Siempre ha sabido que es por parte de su padre. Antes de quitar mi mano, la toma. Recarga su mejilla en mi palma y abre sus ojos.

—¿Es papi, verdad mami?—me quedo sin palabras. El corazón corre a toda velocidad.

—¿Tú...tú que sientes al verlo?—sé que soy una tonta haciendo esa pregunta.

Ella sonríe.

—Es papi...buenas noches, mami. —suelta mi mano sin antes dejar un beso en mi mano, se gira abrazando a su muñeco. Me pongo apenas de pie, evitando caminar rápido con temor a caer en el suelo.

Abraza con fuerza su muñeco. Recuerdo a Christian que sigue abajo, y cierro la puerta al salir. Bajo con total cuidado al bajar las escaleras con temor a caer, y ahí está de pie, a lado de Taylor en el recibidor. Esperando a despedirse...

Todo ha pasado tan rápido, que creo que es un sueño...

—Es hermosa...espero conocer a Teddy mañana...—dice con un toque esperanzado, pero me doy cuenta que sabe su nombre.

Bueno, Anastasia. Tiene a Welch y a Barney... y hacen bien su trabajo. Pongo los ojos en blanco mentalmente.

Asiento sin decir más. Ni hacer preguntas...

Taylor se adelanta en salir y Christian me detiene con su agarre en mi codo. Como solía hacerlo. Eso envió un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Y el mismo lo ha sentido...

—Ana...no sé qué más decir. Todo lo que tenía que sacar de aquí...—señala el lugar del corazón—lo dije. A excepción de mis sentimientos por ti...—tomé aire en silencio, y los nervios afloraron de nuevo en mi como una tormenta en plena calma—Pero creo que no estás lista para escucharme...y no quiero hacerte incomodar, tienes un odio que aún miro en tus ojos, y no niego que me duele, pero sabré esperar...—toma mi mano y cierro inconscientemente los ojos a su toque. La electricidad que siempre caía sobre los dos al estar tan cerca aún sigue viva...y me asustaba. Suelto mi mano de su agarre y me abrazo a mi cuerpo.

—No digas más, lo importante es que conozcas a tus hijos, el tema de nosotros está excluido—su cara muestra dolor, pero así me siento en este momento y no pienso mentirme.

—Pero...—se interrumpe así mismo. —...nuestros hijos es lo más importante. Gracias, que tengas buenas noches...—se da la vuelta, abre la puerta y se marcha. Al cerrarse mi mirada se pierde fijamente en ella. Mis lágrimas salen de nueva cuenta...testigos del dolor que aún cargo dentro de mí. La agonía que he pasado todos estos años, y todo por una venganza... pero al final de mis pensamientos llega uno...

—¿Habrá un «nosotros» aún?


	7. Chapter 7

Estamos los gemelos y yo disfrutando de una rica comida en uno de nuestros lugares favoritos que se encuentran a media hora de distancia. Es comida italiana.

Ellos adoran la pasta, al igual que Christian y yo, y ese pensamiento me hace sonreír. El lugar es demasiado familiar, hay grupos de familias reunidas en la hora de comida, dentro y fuera del lugar. En la gran terraza y en la barra amplia. El ambiente es relajado, y siempre te atienden con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La ventana da una hermosa vista al gran paisaje de colinas verdes y árboles verdes y frondosos. Me llevo un trozo de pollo a la boca y al terminar, escucho unas llantas frenar frente al local.

Y eso llama la atención de todos los que estamos dentro del local. Es una SUV negra que se ha estacionado enfrente, y otras patrullas frenan alrededor. Es como si fuese una _redada_. (Operación policial por la que se detiene de una sola vez y en un mismo lugar a un grupo de personas sospechosas.)

Para mi sorpresa la puerta se abre reconociendo a Taylor bajar del auto, y abriendo la puerta de atrás, y es Christian quien baja. Christian baja hecho una furia y entra al lugar, nos busca con la mirada en todo el lugar, hasta que da con nosotros. Entran los oficiales detrás de él, y nos señala.

El corazón se agita extremadamente.

Los oficiales casi en un suspiro llegan a nuestra mesa y se paran a mi lado.

—Anastasia—su tono es intimidante, y su rostro muestra triunfo.

No puedo responder nada a mi impresión. Los latidos de mi corazón están a todo volumen en mis oídos, y podría jurar que hasta mi respiración la podría escuchar. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Habíamos quedado en que yo le llamaría cuando regresara del trabajo. Me las arreglo para sonar firme.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Cómo...?—mis preguntas suenan atropelladas una con la otra.

—Así como no tuviste corazón para abandonarme y privarme de siete MALDITOS AÑOS de la vida de mis hijos, haré JUSTICIA—la sangre abandona mi cuerpo. No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando de Christian, tomo las manos de mis hijos que están a mi lado y sus rostros reflejan miedo del hombre frente nuestro.

—Oficiales, hagan su trabajo—los oficiales hacen que suelte de las manos a mis hijos para levantarme bruscamente.

—¡¿Estás demente?! ¿Cómo te atreves hacer esto delante de MIS HIJOS?—mi voz no es firme, ni temblorosa...es de furia y decepción. Y es inevitable esconderla delante de todo nuestro público. Las lágrimas amenazan con salir pero no le pienso dar el gusto.

—No lo estoy Anastasia, pero lo que hiciste durante los siete años que nos separaste, escucha bien: ¡NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR!—la mujer que está detrás de Taylor se acerca e intenta separarme de mis hijos.

—¡NO ME QUITARÁS A MIS HIJOS! ¡SON MÍOS!—mi grito es desgarrador, alejo a mis gemelos de las manos de la señora que se aferra en tomarlos y alejarlos de mí, los oficiales tratan de esposarme pero intento por todo para no dejarlos.

—No te resistas Anastasia, será peor si lo haces—lo miro y no puedo creer que se lleva a mis hijos. Escucho sus gritos desgarradores llamando «Mami, mami» y lloran como nunca los había visto llorar. Las pequeñas manos extendidas para tomar las mías para rescatarlos de quien se los está llevando en contra de su voluntad...

—¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡MALDITA SEAS, CHRISTIAN! ¡NO DEBISTE HACERLO! ¿QUÉ NO MIRAS LO QUE LES ESTÁS HACIENDO?—no soporto más ante tal escena, me rompo en mil pedazos, desconsoladamente, el dolor en mi pecho es grande, grandísimo, no puedo creer lo que ha hecho, levanto mi mirada a Taylor y me mira con impotencia y con la mirada cristalina, sabe la injusticia que se está cometiendo y no puede hacer nada al respecto.

Lloro en el transcurso del camino al departamento de policía, no puedo dejar de llorar, es algo demasiado doloroso. Recordar sus rostros cargados de miedo, llanto y sus manitas...buscando a que los salvara.

Trato de tranquilizarme para poder pensar fríamente. Tengo que hacer una maldita jugada, él no puede quitármelos.

Entramos en una gran sala, y hay un juez que lee mis derechos de repente Christian aparece con unas hojas en sus manos. Distante, frío e intimidante como hace un rato. No vuelve su mirada hacía mí en ningún momento, es como si no existiera. Segundos después entra Carrick... y me mira con desprecio.

El juez lee los papeles que Christian le entrega, pasan menos de dos minutos y firma el juez, y se los regresa.

—Aquí delante de los testigos, hago constatar que el señor Christian Grey ]Trevelyan tiene total y absoluta e irrevocable la patria potestad sobre los niños Phoebe Rose y Theodore Raymond Lambert, autorizando el cambio de apellido que corresponde al padre biológico aquí presente a «GREY» confirmando los ADN, y autorizando su estadía a Seattle, Estados Unidos de América...—casi pierdo la fuerza de mis piernas pero un oficial me sostiene para no caer—...y usted señora Rose Lambert, anteriormente como Anastasia Rose Grey, no tendrá derecho a verlos, por ningún motivo. Se le acuso de secuestro, identidades falsas...

—¡CHRISTIAN NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! ¡TÚ SABES POR QUÉ ME FUI! ¡EL POR QUE TE DEJÉ! ¡ESTO ES INJUSTO!—rompo en llanto, desesperado y me hace falta el aire, maldigo a Christian, el sé detiene y se regresa para quedar frente a mí.

—¡Olvídate de tus hijos así como los alejaste de mí, te pagaré con la misma moneda...ahora mismo!—se gira para regresar su camino a las puertas de salida, y desaparecen a través de las grandes puertas del salón. La vista se vuelve borrosa, no puedo respirar, y es algo que me quema por dentro casi incendiando mi cuerpo por dentro...

Trato de alcanzarlo pero unas manos no me dejan ir más allá, los gritos desesperados salen desde lo más profundo de mí.

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDES HACERLO! ¡SON MIS HIJOS! ¡MIS BEBÉS! ¡MIS BEBÉS, POR FAVOR REGRESAMELOS! ¡NO ME LOS QUITES!—grito como nunca, me duele mi garganta, mi visión se obscurece y sigo gritando dentro de mí...fuerte, muy fuerte.

—¡MAMI! ¡MAMI!—los gritos de mis hijos me hacen abrir los ojos.

—Despierta, ¡es una pesadilla! ¡Mami!—Teddy acaricia desesperado mi rostro. Asustando y respirando agitado, lo abrazo a mi cuerpo automáticamente, a mi pecho y cuando veo a Phoebe llorando a su lado, se abalanza hacía mi cuando le abro mi brazo. Lloran en mi pecho, ocultos y temblando. La respiración mía es agitada, y estoy sudando. El sabor amargo de dolor de perderles aún lo tenía en mi boca. Mi mente entra en la realidad, era una maldita pesadilla. Intento calmarlos...

—Y-Ya mis amores, mami está bien...tuvo una pesadilla...shhh...Shhh...—intento tranquilizarlos. Reviso a Teddy que se ha tranquilizado con los ejercicios de respiración que le enseñó el doctor. Me abraza fuerte al cuello y Phoebe lo abraza por su pequeña espalda.

—Mami, era una pesadilla, estamos aquí contigo—susurra en mi oído y beso su frente y luego a Phoebe.

—Vamos, a las camas...—pero veo que no tienen intención de moverse de mi lado, así que les abro la cobija y no la piensan dos veces al meterse dentro y cada uno a cada lado mío, abrazando fuerte entrelazando sus brazos en mi estómago.

—Solo fue una pesadilla...

No digo más para no romperme delante de ellos. Los abrazo a mi cuerpo y así nos quedamos por un largo tiempo, acariciaba sus cabezas y dejé varios besos.

Siento sus respiraciones tranquilas, en señal de que se han dormido, los llamo pero no responden.

Bendito Dios...solo una pesadilla. Si, una maldita hija de puta de pesadilla. Mis lágrimas se deslizan el solo sentir como me los arrebataban. Me desgarraban el alma...

Ésta visita de Christian me ha afectado.

Estaré lista para pelear legalmente si se le ocurre alejarlos de mi vida. Acomodo a los gemelos y los abrigo. Salgo de puntillas de mi habitación y entro a mi despacho. Envío un correo a mi abogado y a Ray contando todo lo sucedido, desde la mañana en el restaurante, le remarco que quiero asesoría. Si piensa dar un golpe, estaré preparada.

Si Christian pensaba arrebatarlos de mi lado a base de influencias, se encontraría con pared. Si tenía que irme lo haría de nuevo y esta vez...no nos encontrará.

«Nunca»


	8. Chapter 8

Entra la luz por la ventana de mi habitación, y no quiero abrir mis ojos, quiero seguir durmiendo, mis manos comienzan la búsqueda de dos cuerpos pequeños, a tientas... pero objetivo frustrado. Abro mis ojos de golpe, y miro el techo. Se escuchan ruidos. Y son ellos.

Sábado por la mañana: Caricaturas y cereal.

Ruedo en la gran cama hasta quedar boca abajo del lado de mi mesa de noche donde está el reloj digital.

«6:50 am»

Me despabilo, me levanto directo a la ducha, intentando borrar los restos de la pesadilla de hace un par de horas. Pienso en si Christian sería capaz de quitarme a mis hijos, eso sin duda jamás en la vida se lo perdonaría. Un sonido me hace salir de mis pensamientos. Es mi móvil que está sobre la mesa de las toallas, lo dejo pasar, pero vuelve a sonar.

«WhatsApp»

Hago un gesto irritado, es demasiado temprano para mensajes. Seco mis manos y lo tomo de la mesa, y es de un número que no tengo agregado. Arrugo mi entrecejo y abro la ventana de conversación.

«Christian»

«Buenos días Anastasia, espero hayan dormido bien...solo quiero desearles un bonito día, anoche soñé con ustedes... fue hermoso. Espero algún día se haga realidad. Estoy en el hotel del pueblo, te informo que estaré por tiempo indefinido. Espero realmente verlos hoy...me mandas mensaje...mando tres besos.»

—¿Hermoso? Creo que alguien durmió placenteramente.

No contesto su mensaje, y lo vuelvo a dejar sobre la mesa de toallas. Hoy sábado tengo trabajo pero solo hasta mediodía. Termino la junta con el francés y listo. Este viernes fue el último día de vacaciones de los gemelos, así que a disfrutarlos este fin de semana, lunes...de nuevo a nuestra rutina.

«¿También será de...?» Ignoro mi pregunta.

Me visto con mi atuendo de trabajo. Dos piezas, falda de tubo color azul marino, blusa blanca cuello alto. Zapatillas de aguja del color de la falda, y arreglo mi cabello corto en ondas pequeñas. Me maquillo lo de siempre, sencilla y fresca.

Salgo de la habitación para dirigirme por mi maletín. Reviso habitaciones y están vacías. Bajo las escaleras y está Esther, mi ama de llaves, y niñera. Ella es inglesa y me encanta su acento.

—Buenos días, Anny—me regala una gran sonrisa—...toma, está listo el desayuno. Los niños ya han desayunado y están en la sala de Tv. —le doy las gracias y comienzo a desayunar.

Solo pico la fruta y un pedazo de tocino frito, dejo el resto y puedo ver el rostro de desaprobación de Esther.

—No tengo mucha hambre, tengo que salir pronto...pero regresaré temprano por los niños, comeremos fuera...—recuerdo lo de Christian.

¿En público o en privado para que conozcan a Christian?

—¿Estás bien?—la voz de Esther me saca de mis pensamientos.

—Si...—asiento dudosa, tiene que saberlo. —Esther...—levanta su mirada mientras seca un plato—...tendremos vistas estos días, no sé por cuanto tiempo, solo irá y vendrá a ver a los niños—sus ojos se abren y cubre su boca para callar un jadeo de emoción.

—¿El padre?—asiento en silencio y le pido que baje la voz.

—Anoche...llegó—Esther no sabe la verdadera historia, solo lo que saben los niños.

—Eso quiere decir que...—mete la mano en su mandil, y saca la corbata plateada de Christian. Me sonrojo a más no poder, se la arrebato bruscamente antes de que los niños se den cuenta y pregunten.

—Se le debió haber olvidado en la sala...—no recuerdo haberlo visto con ella. Esther sonríe pícara pero niego con una sonrisa.

—Oh, después de tanto tiempo, supuse que te habías dado la oportunidad con el doctor del pueblo, ya ves que todo mundo sabe que anda detrás de tus huesos desde hace años...—niego repetidamente sorprendida por su declaración.

—No, es atractivo pero solo eso. Ama a los niños y está al pendiente de ellos, pero es... ¡Porque es su doctor! Ya, basta—río...—tengo que irme, más tarde te llamo para confirmar si saldremos en la tarde. Asiente emocionada y pongo los ojos en blanco. Entro a la sala de Tv y me despido de los niños. Les digo que tengo que ir a trabajar pero que regresaré a la hora del almuerzo, me dan beso y nos despedimos entre risas y salgo de la habitación. Tomo el maletín de la silla y camino hasta el recibidor, pero la voz de Phoebe me detiene.

—Mami...—me giro a ella y la observo que camina lentamente hasta mí.

—¿Qué pasa hermosa?—su rostro me muestra inquietud.

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?—asiento mientras acaricio su mejilla—¿Hoy veremos a...papi?

Me quedo congelada. Directa como siempre. No quería decir nada hasta ponerme de acuerdo con Christian...

—¿Papi? ¿Dónde? ¿Vino? ¿Cuándo mami? ¿Lo viste, _Phoeb_?

Teddy atacó con preguntas a toda prisa poniéndome alerta cuando su pequeña mano se fue a su pecho.

—Teddy, calma. Respira, saltamontes, no puedes agitarte por el asma—asiente e intenta calmarse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Entonces veremos a papi? ¡Yo quiero verlo! ¡Ya no quiero verlo en fotos mami!—Phoebe se inquieta igual que Teddy.

—En primera. ¿Estuvieron revisando mis cosas del armario sin mi permiso?—ellos se miran cómplices.

—Lo siento, mami—dicen al mismo tiempo.

—Saben que no deben de hacer eso y es la segunda y última advertencia. Tendré que cerrar con llave...—finjo estar molesta, pero es imposible con ellos.

Miro el reloj, y ya voy tarde a mi reunión de las ocho. Me siento sobre mis talones para ponerme a sus alturas.

—Es un tema que terminando de trabajar hoy, hablaremos. Hablaremos de papi y de otras cosas—miro a Teddy—tienes que estar tranquilo, amor. Recuerda el asma, siempre tu inhalador cerca de ti, ¿Si?—asiente sonriendo mientras con una mano acaricia distraído mi cabello.—Phoebe, cuida de tu hermano ya saben los números de emergencias. Esther los cuidará como siempre.

Me despido de ellos nuevamente dejándolos tranquilos con el tema de su padre. Me pongo mi gabardina al sentir lo fresco de la mañana. Y manejo al centro del pueblo donde se encuentra mi negocio. Estaciono enfrente y bajo con mi maletín. Tengo preparado para enseñarle los diseños de la ropa de niños al francés. Todo marcha...

—Buenos días, señora Lambert—dice mi asistente y secretaria, junto a las dos vendedoras de la boutique.

—Buenos días a todas, Naomi, ¿Tengo mensajes?—me acerco a su escritorio para revisar la caja donde se pone la correspondencia.

—Si señora Lambert, el señor francés ha dicho que cancelaba la junta, tenía que viajar de regreso a París por una emergencia pero que el lunes está a primera hora para su reunión. Y...—se detiene, y traga saliva.

—¿Y?—le digo mientras dejo de leer la correspondencia.

—Tiene una visita. La está esperando en la sala de su oficina—me mira cuidadosamente como si lo que acababa de hacer fuera a molestarme.

—¿Visita? ¿Alguien de la agenda? ¿Proveedor? —niega nerviosa, miré mi reloj, y la cita de las ocho se había cancelado, tenía una reunión de última hora a las once. Así que tenía tres horas aproximadas para terminar pendientes. Pero al verla detenidamente su rostro se descompone.

—Como usted ha dicho que si es alguien importante y usted no se encuentra lo hiciera pasar a la sala de su oficina, en esta ocasión consideré que es importante, pero si no...—Levanta la voz asustada— ¡Puede despedirme! Creí que...

La detengo para que no siga hablando más y le dé vueltas al asunto.

—Sin rodeos, ¿Quién está esperando en mi oficina, Naomi?—levanta su rostro y me mira.

—Su esposo está esperando...


	9. Chapter 9

Mis ojos se abren de más, y no puedo creer que no se haya esperado a que yo le llamara, le dije que tendría trabajo. ¡Ay Christian Grey! ¿Esposo? Queda esa frase al final de mis pensamientos como un eco.

—Gracias, que nadie nos interrumpa por favor, lleva café y mis galletas de avena...—me regreso unos pasos—... trae esos muffin de arándano por favor—pongo los ojos en blanco y su sonrisa aparece cuando le digo del muffin.

Tomo aire y me repito a mí misma como un mantra

—Respira, tranquila, tú puedes.

Giro la perilla para entrar, y al abrir, ahí está. De pie de espaldas a mí, observando por la ventana al hermoso de colinas verdes. Se gira, y hoy...luce diferente. Lleva unos jeans obscuros, zapatos casuales, camisa de lino blanca y encima su americana azul marino. Entrecierro los ojos y el pensamiento fugaz para por mi mente...«casi vestimos igual»

Realmente él se ve bien, se ve más tranquilo, relajado, y brilla.

—¿Estás dándome un repaso?—sonríe, lo ignoro mientras camino hasta mi escritorio, dejo mis cosas sobre la superficie del mismo. Le hago señas de que tome asiento en las sillas frente a mí. El escritorio de barrera entre los dos, lo cual es perfecto—Buenos días, Anastasia.

Saluda.

—Buenos días, Christian. ¿Qué haces...aquí? Quedamos en que YO te llamaría ya que me desocupara—su sonrisa ilumina su rostro.

—Lo sé, tu orden quedó muy bien escuchada. Vengo por otro asunto, y este asunto no quería tratarlo por teléfono, correo, mensajería—se acomoda en la silla de enfrente, y cruza una pierna, descansando su pie en la rodilla—...es un tema respecto a nuestra situación, tu y yo...

Me remuevo incómoda en mi silla cuando remarca con intención «Tú y yo».

—¿«Tú y yo»? ¿A qué te refieres? No lo tomes a mal, pero anoche creo que debió quedar claro que no hay un...—señalo a él y luego a mí—...«Tu y yo». Ahora, en el presente, solo debes de enfocarte en los niños, tienes que ver la manera, del modo más sutil para acercarte a ellos, como te lo dije anoche, ellos saben que realmente eres real, y que por tu trabajo, y todo el horario de diferencia... bla bla bla bla...—agito mi mano en el aire cuando suelto "bla bla"—bueno todo eso...

Su cara muestra frialdad y su quijada se tensa. Lo siento, pero es la verdad. No estoy saliendo con nadie porque no quería involucrarme con nadie y menos con mi pasado, supongo que por mi estatus: «Mujer casada» y que en un futuro que no veía venir tan rápido, Christian tuviera pretexto para quitarme por ese lado a mis hijos. Si he conocido gente, pero no para el tema sentimental, o para intimar. Por Christian, dejé de tener fe en alguien.

—Me refiero Ana, a que seguimos «casados»—remarca la palabra. Sus manos están entrelazadas, y observo detenidamente que relaja su rostro al ver que me he quedado sin palabras.

—Está bien. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres hacer, Christian?—mi estómago se hace nudo solo con preguntar eso, y creyendo saber la respuesta. Aunque pensando bien las cosas, es lo mejor. —¿Quieres el divorcio?¿Quieres que mi abogado empiece los tramites?

Evito su mirada mientras finjo acomodar las carpetas frente a mí, lo he dicho en tono despreocupado, pero por dentro estoy temblando y temerosa a una respuesta que no quiero escuchar.

Al no escuchar nada de su parte, levanto lentamente mi mirada. Tiene la mirada obscura, y al mismo tiempo intimidante y su quijada está tensa.

«¿Lo quiere?»

Empuja su cuerpo hacía frente del escritorio para tener menos espacio que nos separe.

—Anastasia, ¿Por qué piensas que quiero el divorcio?—su mirada atropella a la mía. Es incómodo.

Respira, Ana. Respira...

—Solo estoy preguntando, te vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Lo quieres?—de nueva cuenta me remuevo incómoda en mi silla, esperando que me conteste.

—Anastasia, ayer caí de rodillas en la puerta de tu casa después de buscarlos durante siete malditos años, en el peor estado físico, mental, y espiritual y con las esperanzas en un abismo a punto de caer. Quiero que me dejes entrar a TU VIDA, y a la de MIS HIJOS, te nombre la palabra, «nosotros» ¿Y tú piensas que quiero el divorcio?—sonríe y su mirada se posa en sus manos. Cubro mi mano discretamente, no tengo mis anillos de bodas.

Su mirada se va desde donde estaba mi mano, hasta donde la he bajado. Arruga su entrecejo intrigado.

—¿Y tus anillos?—trago saliva.

Piensa, Ana...


	10. Chapter 10

Me levanto algo brusca de mi siento, y tomo las carpetas para alojarlas en el cajón. E ignoro su pregunta por mis anillos.

—¿Entonces? Si, seguimos casados... ¿Eso no pudo esperar? ¿Por eso estás aquí?—regreso a mi silla, esperando que avance sin tocar el tema. Tengo que desviar y que no volviera a preguntar. No quería demostrarle que aún conservaba nuestras alianzas, dentro de mi blusa, colgadas en mi cadena.

—Ana, ¿Quieres el divorcio?—su cara mostraba tensión.

—Mira, sinceramente, todo esto nos está abrumando demasiado, han pasado siete años desde que nos hemos visto, no sé si realmente si está por ahí el...«Nosotros»—palidece esperando a que siga hablando, podría sospechar que está conteniendo la respiración. Arrugo mi entrecejo, pero sé lo que necesita escuchar...realmente lo sé—...y no, Christian, no he salido con nadie en todo este tiempo y no tengo intención alguna de hacerlo en el presente.

Puntualizo firme. Estoy demasiada herida, abrumada...de la noche a la mañana llega y...pone patas arriba todo. Cierro los ojos ahora yo soy la frustrada. Pero llega un pensamientos a mi... ¿El...tendría alguna mujer? Y la ira sale y me hace querer estrangularlo en caso de que sea así.

Calma, calma.

Christian ha leído mi rostro.

—Y no, Ana. Yo no he estado con ninguna mujer desde que me dejaste...siempre he sido tuyo. Aún el no estar estos siete años...—hace una pausa y su mirada se vuelve triste, supongo que está recordando nuestro pasado. Sinceramente el tono que ha usado no me ha gustado, inclusive me arrastra con él. Ahora me siento pésima...

Pero seamos realistas, no soy la misma mujer que conoció, ni con la que se casó. Tuve que levantarme de nueva cuenta, y sin su ayuda. He tenido que madurar aún más para sacar adelante a nuestros hijos. No me he preocupado por mí, sino por ellos...desde que supe que estaba embarazada. No tengo corazón, ese ha sido destrozado hace siete años, por más que haya sido una venganza de la maldita pedófila. Tengo que cortar esto de raíz...y seguir avanzando.

Pero antes de decir algo, tocan la puerta, aviso que pueden pasar. Entra Naomi con mi pedido, dejando la charola en medio del escritorio. Tomo mi taza de té, y las galletas del recipiente. Dejo el muffin a un lado de su taza de café...y me siento tonta después. Intento no mostrar mi incomodidad al acercarle el muffin. Un muffin que sé que es su favorito. Levanto la mirada mientras doy un sorbo a mi té.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No tomas café? o ¿Has dejado el hábito?—murmuro irritada, sé que he flaqueado, pero no todo está planeado en esta vida.

«Y solo hay muffin de arándano en la cocina... no es porque sean sus favoritos y obligue a mi asistente a hornearlos y tener a la mano unos cuantos para el resto del personal, no Anastasia, no es por él...me repito en mi mente, aunque suene tonta y muy obvia»

—Sigo tomando café...lo curioso es que te has acordado del muffin de arándano...—toma la taza y una sonrisa triunfante se expande por su atractivo rostro.

«Calla, calla...controla la situación Anastasia»

—Ni te emociones, es lo único que surten en el local de comida de la esquina...y son gustos de...de mis empleadas—su sonrisa crece aún más.

«Mejor calla, Ana. Ni él se la cree...»

Lo ignoro, y doy otro sorbo a mi té, se siente bien ver como devora el muffin, y me pilla observándolo de reojo.

—Bueno, cambiemos de tema, y ya de una vez vayamos al punto del cual te trae por aquí tan temprano, Grey—me asomo a mi reloj y ya marcan las 10:45 am.

«¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!»

—Wow...que rápido pasa el tiempo...—murmuro para mí misma. Pienso que tengo una reunión a las 11:00 de última hora. Posiblemente un comprador de ropa para bebe, dejó dicho con la asistente que podría comprar un gran lote de ropa para bebe... y mi mirada se desvía a Christian mientras da un sorbo a su taza mientras él me mira detenidamente.

—Que diferente eres ahora, Ana—y suelta un suspiro. Deja la taza en el escritorio—diría que eres otra, siento que la persona de quien me he enamorado...ha desaparecido—su tono muestra tristeza y su tono es bajo.

«No llores. No... No llores Ana...»

—Christian, muchos saben que con las experiencias que uno vive, y si son muy fuertes, lo cambian a uno. En mi caso solo puedo dar amor a mis hijos. Ellos son mi vida, y lucho por ellos cada día, desde que supe que venían en camino en mi vientre...ellos son...—el nudo crece en mi garganta y dejo la taza frente a mí y me dejo caer en el respaldo de mi silla—...son el aire que necesito para respirar, sin ellos...no soy nada. No soy Rose Lambert, Anastasia Steele, ni Anastasia...Grey—bajo mi mirada a la taza, mirando un punto fijo en ella—...ellos han sido mi fortaleza.—levanto la mirada y la clavo en sus ojos grises—...y si por algún momento cruza por tu cabeza la mas, pero más mínima intención de arrebatarlos de mi lado... yo movería el mundo entero si es necesario para evitarlo. No soy la misma de antes...por ellos lucharé con uñas y dientes, y si tengo que volver a esconderlos de ti de nuevo, ¡Lo haré sin dudar!—limpié las lágrimas que habían salido sin darme cuenta. Y pude ver como sus ojos se abrieron a mis palabras.

Se acercó a mí sobre el escritorio con ambas manos separadas sobre la superficie.

—Ana...jamás... ¡Escucha y grábatelo!—se retira de la silla y rodea el escritorio en unos tres pasos y de un movimiento sus manos están en los brazos de la silla, aprisionándome. —¡Jamás te los quitaría! No soy un maldito, no podría hacer tal cosa... eres las madre de mis hijos, ¡Maldición!—se retira bruscamente dejando sin respiración por su declaración. El alivio llega a mí...—Lo que sucedió en el pasado, fue una trampa, y si tengo que repetirlo...—se gira hacía mi—...repetirlo, repetirlo y volver a repetirlo hasta que deje de latir mi corazón... ¡LO HARÉ, MALDITA SEA!—de nuevo se acerca y vuelve aprisionarme contra la silla—...Quiero que me permitas estar en sus vidas... por el momento, es todo lo que te pido.

Sus palabras suenan a súplica.

Nos quedamos con la mirada clavada en cada uno. Sus ojos grises...hermosos. Me hacen sentir confortable, tranquila...sus dedos alcanzan mi rostro y limpia mis mejillas por las lágrimas que han salido. Me separo de él... su toque quema.

—Está bien. Solo quiero que lo tengas presente...son mis hijos. —intento que mi tono de voz sea frío e intimidante. Por ellos haría cualquier cosa.

Se endereza y se aleja del escritorio. Camina a la salida y me quedo sorprendida. ¿Ya se va?

—También son míos—se gira y sonríe—Bueno no te quito más de tu tiempo, creo que tienes cosas que hacer—Toma el picaporte de la puerta para salir.—Gracias señora Grey por atender mi visita inesperada—su mirada es traviesa, y yo sigo con cara de «¿Qué mierdas está pasando? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?» Hace un gesto como si recordara algo de último momento, camina hacía mí, rodea el escritorio y se acerca hasta mi...y yo hipnotizada con su presencia bipolar. Gira mi silla y vuelve aprisionarme contra ella de nueva cuenta, inclina más su cabeza, lo analizo y averiguo su siguiente paso, se acerca aún más y descubro su jugada. Juro que me va a besar...decidido se arriesga, pero giro mi rostro y sus suaves y húmedos labios, aterrizan en mi mejilla. Al separarse se endereza y sonríe. —Creo que he sido demasiado lento...espero tu mensaje Ana.

Sale de mi oficina con paso triunfante.

«¡MADRE SANTA! ¿QUÉ HA SIDO ESO?» Estoy temblando, levanto mi brazo y puedo observar como mi piel ha estado erizada, me remuevo incómoda en mi asiento, y me hecho aire con la mano, estiro mi cuello de la blusa para que entre un poco de aire, saco mi cadena, y contemplo mis alianzas. El corazón se agita a toda prisa todavía ante su presencia. Regreso mi cadena bajo mi blusa y tomo aire. Tengo que tranquilizarme, quiere verme débil, suplicando pero no. Nada de «Duro contra el muro, Ana» eso no puede suceder. Me sigo dando aire para bajar la temperatura que ha subido a propósito, miro el reloj y ya es hora de mi junta. Voy al baño y lavo mi rostro sonrojado para refrescarme. Me maquillo a gran velocidad, pero de la nada me detengo en medio de la oficina. La escena se repite constante en mi mente. Cierro los ojos como si eso fuera alejarlo.

—¡Basta!—grito para mí, tengo que concentrarme. Sé por dónde irá, sé qué intentará recuperarme... y querrá...

¡Dios mío! Aprieto mis muslos. ¡Calma, Calma!

Tengo que concentrarme en mi próxima reunión.

—Señora Lambert, ya están las personas en la sala de juntas—sonríe, asiento con la cabeza y entro revisando el documento que me ha entregado con los datos de la persona. Sin mirar antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, suelto:

—Buenos días, soy Rose Lambert y...—levanto la mirada.

«¿Acaso se ha congelado el infierno?»

Siento como él puso se abre bajo mis pies.

—Buenos días, Anastasia. Gracias por concedernos esta reunión.

—¿Christian?...

Pero lo que más me hizo entrar en shock, es la mujer de su lado.

Grace.


	11. Chapter 11

—¿Christian? ¿Grace?—mi cara es de... ¿Pánico? ¿Sorpresa? no sé, pero su mirada es demasiado...mis lágrimas se juntan para salir amenazando con inundar este pueblo. Grace es cálida, y está llorando. Puedo ver como se contiene, hasta que no lo soporta más, camina hasta a mí, y se abalanza para abrazarme, el abrazo es fuerte, como su fuese una tabla de salvación en medio de un naufragio. He soltado todo lo que tenía en mi mano, sin pensarlo. Su llanto es fuerte, desgarrador, y me uno a las lágrimas. Le abrazo un poco más y es simplemente un abrazo único.

Siento que me desarma de mi gran armadura, y solo quiero llorar, decirle cuanto la he extrañado, puedo sentir un cierto alivio en mi pecho, tranquilidad, todo está plasmado en este abrazo. Nos separamos después de varios minutos.

Nos miramos y levanta su mano a mi rostro para acariciar mi mejilla. Comenzamos a reír por la escena.

—Grace...yo... ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo estás? disculpa, no sé qué me ha pasado—mis lágrimas siguen saliendo y ella ladea su rostro, gesto que me hace recordar a Christian, y a mis hijos. Busco con mi mirada a Christian quien limpia sus lágrimas discretamente, se cruza de brazos y sonríe.

«Tramposo...»

Le regreso la sonrisa y vuelvo abrazar a Grace.

—No te preocupes cariño, ya era hora de vernos, ¿No crees? Te hemos buscado por años, y no nos hemos rendidos, ahora este momento es el fruto de nuestros esfuerzos por llegar a ti—nos separamos del abrazo, su sonrisa es cálida y reconfortante. Mi hipo por el llanto aparece.

—Creo que...no sé qué decir, es todo tan... ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Tu salud? ¿Carrick? ¿Mía y Elliot?—siento como mi voz temblorosa me delata. Esto es demasiado, caras familiares.

—Estamos hospedados en el hotel del centro de Londres, no hemos podido conseguir algo aquí cerca, en el hotel que está Christian no hay habitaciones, pero eso no importa en este momento, apenas vamos llegando.

Christian se disculpa saliendo de la oficina para darnos un poco de espacio.

Nos quedamos ella y yo poniéndonos al tanto de su salud, y la familia, apenas asiento al verla tan eufórica, no me ha dejado contarle de mi vida, y cuando estoy a punto de hablar, llega Christian a interrumpirnos. Dice que tiene que llevar a su madre de regreso para que descanse por el viaje, pero el sentimiento que sale a la superficie por ella me hace hacer algo.

—¿Quieres conocer a tus nietos? Podríamos organizar una comida en casa...—sus lágrimas quieren de nueva cuenta, su mano se va bruscamente a su pecho, Christian y yo nos alertamos rápido al ver que se tambalea de su lugar. Intenta hacerse la fuerte. Llamo a mi asistente para que traiga agua, cuando la sienta en el sillón Christian, llega el agua e inmediatamente le ofrezco y da un sorbo. Puedo verla demasiado pálida.

—Si hija...quiero conocer a... ¿Nietos?...necesito respirar un momento. —Christian la examina.

—¿Necesitas que llame a un doctor?—puedo sentir el tono de preocupación de Christian.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien hijo, solo creo que he escuchado mal... ¿Nietos? ¿Son más de uno?—su sorpresa es evidente.

Me siento sobre mis talones y tomo las manos que tiene en su regazo. Intento buscar las palabras...

—Grace...tuve gemelos. Es una hermosa niña llamada Phoebe, y un hermoso niño llamado Theodore, y de cariño le decimos...

Termina la oración por mí.

—...Teddy.

Ella sonríe.

—Los vas adorar, son el vivo retrato de Christian de pequeño...

—No lo sabía...—se gira bruscamente para mirar a Christian esperando una respuesta a su falta de información.

—Madre, creo que apenas estoy intentando digerir la sorpresa yo mismo. Quería primero que todos estuviesen presentes para decirles pero no pude esperar más...—su mirada va hacía mi—...necesitaba verlos.

—Bueno...—intento cortar el momento de Christian—... a las doce tengo otra junta, si gustas llevarla a tu hotel, y cuando me desocupe de esta reunión, recojo a los niños. Podemos ir a comer en la ciudad o no sé, ¿En mi casa? podría llamar a mi ama de llaves para que prepare algo...—sus rostros se iluminar al decirlo pero intento sonar normal.

—Claro hija, nos encantaría ¿Verdad Christian? Carrick y Mía se pondrán más que felices, ellos decían que esto a la mejor no terminaba bien, así que míranos... yo tenía fe, y mucha esperanza...—baja su mirada a nuestras manos, y muestra una sonrisa triste.

—Entonces en mi casa, llamaré para preparar algo de comer—mi sonrisa se expande al imaginar todos en familia, y los gemelos disfrutando de una reunión cálida y familiar.

—Podríamos ayudar Mía y yo, así probarían el sabor de la comida de la abuela. Mía puede encargarse de un postre... si nos quedamos a espera nos desesperaremos en el hotel sin hacer algo...—suelta emocionada...

—¿Estás segura? Esther puede cocinar...—ella asiente eufórica.

—Ya que llegues con mis nietos, ya estaremos sin tantos nervios...—asiento y puedo ver que sus ojos regresan las lágrimas.

—Estaría bien, entonces...—me vuelvo hacía Christian que sigue sin quitarme la mirada de encima—... ¿Puedes llevarlas a mi casa? Ahí está Esther, ahorita la pongo al tanto de los planes—y le sonrío a Grace que hace lo mismo.

—Sí, yo las llevo, bueno que Taylor las lleve, puedo esperar contigo y decirles juntos a nuestros hijos, quiero estar presente en ese momento...—su voz está la nota de emoción y nervios.

No sé qué decir, los niños a esta hora ya los ha dejado en sus clases de pintura, y a la una me toca recogerlos. Quería hablar con ellos antes de presentarlos, pero Christian insiste en ir conmigo... ¿Qué hago? Quiero inspirar confianza en ellos, y no entre en un estado de shock cuando vean a todos...siento que todo se está saliendo de mis manos al no poder decir NO.

—Primeramente, me gustaría hablar con ellos primero—su mandíbula se tensa.

—Podemos hacerlos juntos Ana—intenta desafiarme con su mirada.

«Esta no me la ganas, Grey»

—Insisto Christian—sus labios forman una línea delgada en señal de que no va a dejarme.

—... Y yo vuelvo a insistir, Anastasia. No quiero esperar un minuto más, quiero ver a mis hijos, y espero que eso lo puedas entender...—Grace nos mira.

—Lo sé, Christian, pero solo te estoy diciendo que quiero un poco de tiempo para explicarles. ¿Es mucho pedir? Y no te pongas en plan de OBSESO DE CONTROL, aquí las condiciones las pongo yo, tómalo o déjalo—miro a Grace—...perdóname Grace, pero tu hijo es un gran terco—me pongo de pie, y Christian se pone frente a mi intentando intimidarme—Y el que menos está en disponer su voluntad eres tu Christian, no lo pongas difícil para los demás—Grace se pone de pie.

—Extrañaba verlos discutir...—sonríe ampliamente—...calma hija. Christian iremos por Mía, y así nos lleves a casa de mis nietos. Tienes que aprender a ceder, entiende en esto a Ana, esto es mucho y sumarle tus escenas de macho alfa, sobrepasa. Anda...

—Lo tomo Anastasia. Madre, vamos...quiero aprovechar para comprar unas cosas para ellos...—Grace se acerca para darme un abrazo y susurra en mi oído un «Gracias» Y el abrazo se extiende unos minutos más.

—Hija, te esperaremos ansiosas, prometo cocinar algo delicioso, y tiene razón Christian por las prisas de venir, no he comprado nada—deja un beso en mi mejilla y sale de la sala de juntas, tengo la leve sospecha que lo hace para dejarme a solas con Christian. Mi corazón se empieza agitar a toda prisa.

Él se acerca a mí, no muestra ningún gesto, ni señal de lo que va hacer. No puedo leerlo, me abrazo a mí misma, como si fuesen mis escudos contra la atracción que irradia este hombre.

No sé cómo despedirme de él, se acerca más para darme un beso en mi mejilla. Y por un breve momento me siento decepcionada.

«¿Qué te pasa, Anastasia?» Hace una hora lo evitaste...

Antes de girarse, de un movimiento brusco siento sus labios en los míos, es rápido y suave el beso. Mis ojos se abren a tal sorpresa, sonríe el muy cabrón, y me siento sonrojada. Camina triunfal hasta la puerta y antes de salir me mira:

—Creo que hoy la lenta eres tú, nena—suelta un guiño mientras le regreso la mirada más asesina que puedo tener. Sonríe de lado, y cierra la puerta.

Mi mirada se queda en la puerta que se ha cerrado, mis dedos se van a mis labios y los acaricia, cierro los ojos. Repito en mi mente ese pequeño momento...abro los ojos de golpe.

—¿Que mierdas te pasa, Anastasia?


	12. Chapter 12

Antes de entrar a la junta de las doce, llamo a Esther para ponerla al tanto de todo acerca de la comida, y de la familia de Christian. Entre ellos él. Tuve que contarle pedazos de la historia, para que entendiera la emoción o la efusividad de toda la familia Grey.

Termino la junta con éxito, la marca de ropa de Phoebe&Teddy será llevada más allá de la frontera. Eso me emocionada, comienzo a organizar los pendientes de la tarde para terminarlos el día lunes. Me sorprende la tranquilidad que se ha instalado en mí, es extraño.

En diez minutos tengo que recoger a mis hijos, intento buscar en el transcurso del camino, las palabras correctas, o las que más se aproximen a lo que quiero explicar. Estarán felices al enterarse que su padre está cerca de ellos y más que el resto de su familia han venido.

Estaciono el auto afuera de la escuela de natación. Faltan unos minutos para que salgan, así que aprovecho para hacer una llamada. Grace y Mía ya deben de estar en la casa.

—Anny, no te preocupes. Estamos bien...—escucho la risa de Esther al otro lado de la línea. Debió de comprobar el identificador de llamadas.

—Gracias, entonces al decir «Estamos bien» es que ha llegado la familia de Christian...—no sé de dónde sale tanta ansiedad. Lo que es extraño es que nunca tenemos gente en casa, estos siete años siempre hemos sido nosotros, y Esther. Y cuando se trata de festejar algo, es cenar fuera de casa.

En sí, nuestra casa es algo lejos de los curiosos.

—Sí, hace unas horas que han llegado. Anny deja decirte que son unas bellas personas, tus suegros, y la mujer rubia, Mía. Es un torbellino, luego el joven rubio atractivo, no recuerdo su nombre, hace rato estaba con tu suegro platicando con él en la barra de la cocina, bromeaban entre ellos, se divertían, era como... un clima de alegría, un...—guarda silencio un momento— ambiente familiar, limpio, cálido... no tengo palabras para describirlo, amarán a tus hijos, han traído juguetes, y el suegro no deja de mirar las fotos de la sala, lloraron al ver a los gemelos, estuve a punto de llorar con ellos...me tomé la libertad de enseñarles los libros de sus fotos.

—Está bien, tienen derecho de verlo. —el nudo crecía en mi garganta.

—Dicen que son idénticos al padre de ellos cuando era una cría.

—Si, hay algo de eso...—las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas. Algo dentro de mi brota. Les he quitado la oportunidad de crear recuerdos por siete años, pero la mentira de Elena se los ha arrebatado. —Estoy recogiendo a los gemelos, voy a casa, gracias Esther.

Me limpio las lágrimas rápido cuando veo a la maestra acercarse con los gemelos.

Bajo del auto cuando termino de colgar, recibo a mis hijos con los brazos abiertos cuando me inclino a su altura, ellos corren emocionados. Sus sonrisas los iluminan.

—¡MAMIIIIIIIIIIII!—gritan al mismo tiempo cuando me abrazan.

—Hola pequeños saltamontes. ¿Qué tal las clases de natación?

—Muy buenas mami, Teddy ya sabe flotar en el agua. —dice Phoebe emocionada cuando toma asiento al lado de Teddy. Abrocho sus cinturones.

—Muy bien, Teddy. Saltamontes, mami tiene un anuncio importante que decirles.

Ellos ríen emocionados. Ya protegidos en la parte de atrás del auto, enciendo el auto y nos marchamos.

—Tengo una gran sorpresa para ustedes.

—¡SORPRESA! ¡SIIIII! ¡ME GUSTAN LAS SORPRESAS MAMI!—grita Teddy con sus brazos al cielo.

—¿Qué es mami?—pregunta Phoebe emocionada al mismo tiempo que alcanza mi mirada por el retrovisor.

—Es sorpresa, ¡No les voy a decir que es! Si les cuento, no sería sorpresa...

Ríen entre ellos.

Avanzamos y tengo aproximadamente menos de veinte minutos para llegar al sendero, y un minuto más de ahí a casa.

Estamos en el sendero que nos lleva a casa, me estaciono en la casa principal donde tiene un letrero que dice: Se vende y está cubierto por una larga fila de árboles altos, y es la única casa cerca de nosotros.

Desde aquí se ve nuestra casa a lo lejos, y se pueden ver los autos estacionados. El corazón se agita por el momento en que tengo que hablar con ellos.

Me giro hacía ellos cuando me quito el cinturón de seguridad. Me miran detenidamente en espera de que hable.

—La sorpresa se las cuento, pero antes de llegar a casa...quiero hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante—sus rostros muestran impaciencia, ansiedad...—Anoche...llegó papi de viaje y...—sus gritos de emoción, jubilo no me dejan terminar el resto.

—¡YO SABÍA QUE ERA PAPI, MAMI!—grita emocionada Phoebe lanzando sus brazos al cielo y los mueve bailando.

—¡¿Papi?! ¿Por qué no me despertaron, mami? ¡YO QUIERO VER A PAPI!—Teddy cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, demasiado molesto, Phoebe no deja de dar saltos en su lugar.

—¿Me dejan terminar, saltamontes? Cuando les cuente el resto, pueden hacer preguntas, pero necesito atención aquí. Phoebe quieta...—se quedan en silencio, Teddy es inevitable que no esconda su enojo. —Llegó papi, pero no llegó solo...—sus rostros muestran curiosidad—...vienen sus abuelos y tíos...—rostros iluminados, Teddy olvida su enojo—Y quieren conocerlos, así que quiero que se porten bien, sean educados como siempre, Phoebe no los ataques con preguntas, Teddy no están permitidos en la mesa los palillos de la batería, y no los vas a sacar hasta que termines toda tu comida.

—¡SI MAMI!—dicen al mismo tiempo, y aplauden emocionados. Regreso a mi lugar con el corazón latiendo a mil. Miro hacía el sendero...

—Perfecto. Entonces vamos...que los esperan en casa...—remarco la palabra «Casa» los miro por el retrovisor y ellos me encuentran en el espejo.

—¿En nuestra casa? ¿Ahora?—pregunta Phoebe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando sus hermosos hoyuelos. Teddy se cubre la mano de la emoción para no gritar.

—Si. A unos cuantos metros está papi, los abuelos, y tíos esperando...

Risas de felicidad inundan el interior del auto. Podría decir que es música para mis oídos. Enciendo el auto y avanzamos hasta llegar estacionarme frente de nuestra casa.

Si...nuestra casa.


	13. Chapter 13

Estamos estacionados frente a nuestra casa, los nervios se han apoderado de este cuerpo, no hay nada dentro de mí que no esté hecho nudo. Intento relajarme pero... no. Mi mente y mi cuerpo quiere seguir manejando sin rumbo junto a mis hijos. El temor de las represalias. El perderlos. Qué Christian decida cobrar venganza y desaparecer con ellos.

Anastasia, sé fuerte. Por ellos. Solo por ellos, por nadie más.

Los niños se han quedado callados, mis manos tiemblan y empiezan a sudar mientras aprieto con fuerza el volante.

«Dios, dame fuerza para continuar con esto»

Miro por el retrovisor y me muestra perfectamente a los dos pequeños que han entrelazado sus manos, es como si se dieran fuerza, quizás calmaran sus nervios, o emociones. Pero sus ojos los delatan ante mí. Quieren bajar corriendo y entrar hasta encontrar a su padre. Sé que necesitan un pequeño tiempo para calmar nuestros corazones. O puede que solo sea yo.

Phoebe cierra los ojos y relaja su respiración, mientras Teddy la observa en silencio, y le da un apretón a su mano.

—Pequeños...—hablo sin dejar de mirarlos por el retrovisor, y obtengo inmediatamente su atención—...cuando entren conocerán a sus abuelos, y tíos. La abuela ha cocinado...

Ambos sonríen.

—...estará papi—sus ojos brillan—es una buena persona, puede dar mucho amor a su manera, a la mejor en el primer saludo no los llene de besos y abrazos por su conmoción de verlos por primera vez, pero créanme, muere por comérselos a besos y abrazarlos, al igual que los abuelos y los tíos. Así que no quiero que se desilusionen si las cosas no son como ustedes quieren, solo disfruten el momento, y no piensen mucho...—continua el brillo de alegría, y esa emoción que a simple vista, se ve.

Ellos siempre han tenido una imágen de un padre en sus mentes, y hoy es un hecho que lo van a llenar de besos y abrazos, y claro no está de más decir que será bombardeado con preguntas, y es ahí cuando hubiese deseado pensar más detenidamente las cosas. ¿Qué les va a contar Christian?

La puerta principal de la casa se abre, y el primero en salir es Christian. Sé y no sé por qué, pienso qué cree que he de necesitar algún tipo de apoyo, pero sé que el que va a necesitar apoyo... es él.

Mis ojos se viajan al retrovisor y los gemelos tienen sus miradas fijas en la persona que ha salido de la casa, sus manos están retorciéndose sobre sus regazos. Me vuelvo sobre mi asiento para mirarlos, y ellos desvían sus miradas hacía mí.

—El hombre que está de pie en la puerta...es papá—una sonrisa empieza a expandirse por rostro y las lágrimas amenazan con salir. Nunca había pensado en este momento, ni siquiera tenía tanta fe de que tuviera la oportunidad de vivirlo. —¿Qué esperan, pequeños saltamontes? ¡Vamos!

—Mami... ¿Él es papi?—la voz temblorosa de la emoción de mi Teddy me conmueve hasta erizarme la piel. Asiento, y regresan la mirada hacía Christian. —Phoebe baja para yo bajarme ¿O te quedarás sentada?

Christian acorta la distancia lentamente, tiene ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Y a simple vista puedo notar el nerviosismo. Una mano sale para arreglar el cabello rebelde. Sus últimos pasos lo dejan en la puerta de Phoebe. Las ventanas no están tintadas, así que puede ver perfectamente al interior. Phoebe está observándolo detenidamente al igual que Teddy. El vidrio del auto estaba arriba, y Phoebe se acerca lentamente hasta la ventana que los separa. Christian le regresa la sonrisa que Phoebe le regala.

Teddy segundos después se acerca y comienza a observarlo de cabeza a pies, una manera sobre-protectora.

—¡Mami! ¡Es igual a mí! ¡Solo que es más grande!—la impresión de Teddy es tan tierna que las lágrimas aumentan—...Phoebe, es papi.

Christian sigue de pie observando desde el otro lado del vidrio, y está a punto de romperse en mil pedazos de la emoción. No puede creer que está frente a sus hijos...

Mi corazón está a punto de salir de mi pecho.

Y la escena más conmovedora es la que estoy viendo en estos momentos. Un reencuentro después de una larga ausencia de siete años.

Las palabras que nunca nos dijimos. Los besos, las caricias que se perdieron, los segundos y minutos que jamás se recuperarán. Los recuerdos que pudimos haber conservado. Un destino obscuro y que hoy encontraba su propia luz. Una distancia tan marcada por el engaño.

Y aquí está una gran recompensa.

Dos niños con un padre ausente. Una madre cargada de dolor, amor, perdón, incertidumbre, esa era yo... observando en total silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido frente a mí.

El cinturón regresa a su lugar de origen, y bajo lentamente del auto, hasta quedar a un lado de Christian. El instala su mano en el gran vidrio, y puedo verla temblar, cuando mis ojos van a su rostro...sus lágrimas caen. El ceño fruncido cargado de conmoción, dolor, anhelo, esperanza.

Teddy cruza a un lado de Phoebe, y decidido, pone su mano del otro lado del vidrio, Christian ríe, al mismo tiempo que convulsiona por el llanto. Teddy compara en silencio el tamaño de sus manos, desvía su atención a su hermana que aún sigue observando. Christian con su mano libre limpia las lágrimas que bloquean su visión. Phoebe se levanta y pone su mano a un lado de la de Teddy. Y rompen en risas.

Christian cierra sus ojos, como si quisiera atesorar el sonido de sus risas, el sonido que llega al corazón, y que a su paso, toca su alma.

Y ahí están, tres hermosas manos puestas en el vidrio, un modo de saludar por primera vez.

—Christian...—un jadeo de dolor sale de mis labios. Lloro en silencio. Ocultando el dolor de ver al hombre que un día amé con toda mi alma, reencontrándose con sus hijos. Christian suelta un jadeo acompañado con más llanto. Su mano cubre su boca. —Llora, puedes hacerlo... no te hará menos hombre. Disfruta el momento... saluda a tus hijos...

Sentí unas manos en ambos hombros, cuando giré, era Grace y Carrick, y a unos metros más estaba Elliot y Mía, abrazados y llorando conmocionados como el resto de nosotros.

Mi mano sube y baja por la espalda de Christian. Intentando tranquilizarlo. Teddy quita el seguro de la puerta y la abre junto con Phoebe. Christian se hace a un lado para abrirla por completo.

Bajo mi mano de su espalda y le cedo su momento.

Christian intenta recomponerse—Yo...yo...soy...yo soy...—sus palabras están trabadas por el momento.

Teddy ladea su rostro, y sus ojos azules se detienen en el gris. Una sonrisa se expande por su hermoso rostro, mostrando esos hoyuelos que tanto amo.

—¡Volviste a casa, papi!

Teddy abrió sus pequeños brazos y se lanzó hacía Christian, quien sorprendido por su reacción, no dudo un segundo en corresponder. Christian abraza a su cuerpo a su hijo, y llora desconsoladamente. Phoebe baja y corta la distancia y se une al abrazo. Christian baja su altura y con un brazo abarca a Phoebe y así fundirse en un abrazo de tres.

El llanto de Christian es conmovedor. Los abraza con fuerza, como si fuesen su tabla de salvación. Ellos lo rodean por el cuello y hombros con sus pequeños brazos. El rostro de Christian está oculto en ellos. Convulsionando del llanto. Después de unos minutos...

—Si...—apenas se escucha hablar—...he regresado.


	14. Chapter 14

—Yo sabía que eras tú nuestro papi—Phoebe sonreía mientras tomaba la mano de Christian cuando terminaron el abrazo de tres. Teddy se limpiaba con la manga de su suéter los mocos, y necesitado de contacto toma la otra mano de Christian.

—Papi, que bueno que ya regresaste, mis amigos sabrán que nunca mentí, les diré que estás aquí con nosotros y que siempre tuve papá—Teddy miraba hacía Christian y este le sonreía, era un momento que estaban tranquilizando las emociones.

—Claro hijo, yo estoy aquí, siempre lo estaré y no pienso separarme por nada del mundo de ustedes—éstas últimas palabras van dirigidas a mí.

Esquivo su mirada intensa, intento calmar mi corazón acelerado. Suelto el aire e intento reponerme cuando me acerco a ellos.

—Miren quien está aquí también, ellos son sus abuelos y los de atrás son sus tíos—sueltan las manos de Christian y corren hacía Carrick y Grace.

—Dios mío...-Grace se lleva la mano a su pecho- son idénticos a Christian cuando era un pequeño...—se inclina Grace para quedar a la altura de ellos, con ambas manos toma el rostro de Teddy, lo inspecciona con ternura y lo abraza.

—Hola abuela—la voz de Teddy es de emoción. Carrick abraza a Phoebe emocionado hasta las lágrimas.

Es un momento único.

Todos son abrazos, besos, hermosas palabras, calidez, emoción.

Elliot levanta a Teddy en sus brazos y le besa las mejillas, Mía hace lo mismo pero con Phoebe, ellas ríen y dicen algo que no escucho, pero la sonrisa de Phoebe es hermosa acompañado de sus hoyuelos.

Todos estamos dentro de una burbuja de emociones. Estoy de pie a un lado de Christian observando cómo se mueven entre su familia, como se emocionan al hablar. Siento como Christian me rodea por la cintura y mi cuerpo se tensa, hace caso omiso a mi reacción mientras sigo abrazada a mi cuerpo, me aprieta a su cuerpo, y me doy cuenta que es demasiado familiar. Pero es inevitable no ponerme a la defensiva.

—¿Estás bien?—susurra cerca de mi oído. Ruego a Dios para que mi cuerpo no me traicione. Intento mostrar indiferencia y separarme de su agarre, pero el aprieta más, y baja su mano de la curva de mi cintura, hasta posarla directamente en la cadera.

—Sí, estoy bien—lentamente giro mi rostro para mirarlo—...y comienzo a cuestionarme si yo también llevo culpa en esto, el haber alejado a nuestros hijos de la gente que los ama, privarlos de...—me suelta bruscamente. Su cuerpo se mueve de lugar quedando frente a mí, y dando la espalda a los demás, sus dedos cubren mis labios para callar lo que quiero decir.

Es obvia mi sorpresa en mi rostro, pero en la suya, veo tensión, dolor, y culpa.

Sus ojos me miran por varios segundos, como si estuviera preparándose para lo que va a decir a continuación. Sus ojos grises me miran detenidamente. Se puede ver a primera vista que está furioso, baja sus dedos de mis labios lentamente, y eso me hipnotiza, me intriga en la manera que me contempla.

—Aquí...el único culpable soy yo...—remarca lentamente las últimas palabras y detiene sus palabras. Su mirada empieza a tirar de los altos muros a mí alrededor.

—Christian...—susurro débil. Las lágrimas empiezan asomar inmediatamente. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decir, pero por segundos todo se resume a la nada. No puedo sacar lo que contiene mi mente, ni mi corazón. Bajo la mirada para que no mire a la Anastasia qué está a punto de romperse frente a sus ojos.

«No bajes tus muros, Anastasia»

Su mano toma mi barbilla e intento poner resistencia para no encontrarme con esos ojos grises.

—Mírame—pone un poco más de fuerza para levantar mi mirada y cuando estoy a punto de girarme para soltarme de su agarre, exige—Mírame, quiero que me mires, por favor, no me prives de tus ojos.

Esas palabras me llegan. Cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran de nuevo, se queda en silencio. Trago saliva dificultosamente, mi mirada viaja más allá de Christian, y puedo ver que Elliot y Mía llevan a los gemelos de las manos hacía el interior de la casa, Carrick y Grace observan a unos metros alejados de nosotros.

Me suelto de su agarre, y me limpio las lágrimas discretamente.

—Nos esperan. Vamos...—baja su mirada y esquivo su cuerpo para unirme a los demás, me giro para saber si viene detrás de mí, pero se ha quedado en el mismo lugar, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y observando hacía la línea de árboles altos y más allá se asoma el lago. Sigo avanzando hasta llegar con Grace y Carrick. Grace está preocupada al ver que su hijo no tiene la intención de entrar con nosotros.

—Dale tiempo...—Carrick susurra a Grace, deja un beso en su coronilla, y se acerca a mí entregando un abrazo cálido, el cual respondo.

—Hermosos nietos me has dado, hija—sonrío cuando nos separamos.

—Gracias...—no tengo más palabras. Un momento después Grace y Carrick se vuelven para entrar a la casa, Elliot y Mía esperan en la entrada. Al llegar a ellos, me abrazan y me dicen unas palabras de felicidad. Mía llora e incontrolablemente no deja de abrazarme y decirme lo mucho que me ha extrañado.

Entra a la casa dejándome con Elliot a solas. Elliot tiene la intención de esperar a Christian.

—Entra a casa en un momento los alcanzamos—le digo y le doy un apretón a su brazo. El me mira nostálgico y sonríe.

—Él no la ha pasado bien desde hace siete largos años, espero puedan aclarar y llegar a buenos términos por mis sobrinos—busca mi mano y la aprieta.

—Todos podrán ver a los niños cuando quieran. Vacaciones, cumpleaños, el día de gracias, navidades...—le guiño el ojo y sin esperar a tener una respuesta de su parte lo dejo para ir por Christian. Sé que es lo que me dirá, y no quiero escucharlo. Antes de hacer otro movimiento me alcanza a tomar de mi brazo evitando que siga avanzando.

—El cambió Ana, desde que te fuiste, regresó a ser el ogro antes de conocerte, ese hombre que mira su días grises y tormentosos, un hombre que se obsesionó al grado de olvidar comer, o rasurarse. No le niegues una oportunidad. Él fue drogado, manipulado, esa noche él...—puse mi mano bruscamente en su boca para callarlo. No quería seguir escuchando más.

No de su boca.

—Elliot, ese asunto es entre tu hermano y yo, y nadie más. Acerca de Kate, solo quiero que sepas que si ella no te dijo dónde nos encontrábamos era porque yo la hice jurar que no dijera nada. Fui egoísta, lo acepto, pero no tiene la culpa de nada—A Elliot se le cristalizaron los ojos grises, y asintió con dos movimientos de cabeza. Quito mi mano de su boca, y el tira de mi cuerpo para abrazarme.

—Sé que tenías que sanar tu corazón, inclusive hubiese hecho lo mismo en tu lugar, pero no toda tu vida tienes que vivir del pasado, cuando tienes un hermoso presente y futuro.

Cortó el abrazo, y me miró detenidamente.

—Yo... no...—Tartamudeo—yo no he... yo no he podido cicatrizar ni sanar. Siempre han sido primero ellos...—hago un movimiento con mi barbilla hacía la casa.

—¿Por qué no lo traes a casa? Anda. Todos morimos de hambre, _cuñada_. —su rostro ha cambiado, y se lo agradezco en silencio. Despeina mi cabello con su mano y hace un gesto con su barbilla en dirección a Christian.

Supongo que ya tuvo con Mía, eso me hace darle un golpe en su brazo.

—Está bien, entra, vayan empezando...iré por tu hermano—me vuelvo hacía Christian quien sigue en el mismo lugar. Elliot desaparece por la puerta principal, y yo empiezo mi camino hacía el hombre que está de espaldas.

 _«Anastasia, piensa bien lo que vas hacer de aquí en adelante, piensa en tus hijos, siempre por ellos»_


	15. Chapter 15

La distancia ha sido cortada. Estoy a su lado, e inmediatamente me abrazo a mí misma. El lago está a varios metros de nosotros casi oculto por los grandes árboles que adornan el sendero de piedra.

Mi mirada se aferra en algún punto del paisaje frente a nosotros. Tomo aire y lo suelto lento y discreto. Puedo absorber su aroma y eso me hace recordar los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas.

«¡Hey! Calma tus hormonas, mujer»

—Creo que necesitamos regresar, todos mueren de hambre—no se volvió si quiera a mirarme, ni en contestar si quiera con un sonido o gruñido, así que mi boca volvió abrirse—Creo que salió bien ¿No? Ya saben tus hijos que tú eres el papá, tú familia está aquí, todos son felices, ¿Crees que todo vaya bien de aquí en adelante?

Está pregunta lo digo en un tono algo bajo, de hecho dudé en si lo había escuchado. Al no tener una respuesta, me muevo para quedar frente a él, pero él no me mira.

«Dilo, Ana. Frente a frente» Cuando estoy a punto de hablar, él lo hace.

—¿Crees que todo vaya bien de aquí en adelante, Anastasia?—repite mi pregunta, pero ahora es directa y tiene mi nombre al final. No me mira, y eso me intriga. Arrugo mi entrecejo.

—Christian...—me interrumpe.

—Ana...—mi nombre está cargado de dolor.

—Christian, puedes venir a verlos cuando tú quieras...—ahora si obtengo su atención fija en mí. Se cruza de brazos y en su mirada puedo ver un brillo que no reconozco.

—Los quiero de regreso, y eso incluye a ti como mi esposa—su voz denota esperanza y emoción.

Su labio inferior tiembla.

Mis ojos se abren un poco más a sus palabras. Trago saliva incómoda. Quiero decir algo, pero las palabras no salen, y muchas cosas pasan por mi cabeza.

—Christian, creo que eso...—de un movimiento su mano pasa a mi nuca atrayéndome hacía él, sus labios atrapan los míos callando el resto de la oración.

El beso es posesivo, intenso, reclamado, añorante.

Mis manos tienen intención de rodear su cuello y apretarme a su cuerpo. Pero reacciono a tiempo. Me separo de él. Mis piernas amenazan con dejarme caer y hacer el ridículo. Sus manos se van a mi rostro y se aferra a que lo mira, pero niego repetidamente, lo tomo de las muñecas para separarme de su agarre, pero es más fuerte que yo.

—Dilo. Di que regresarás a nuestro hogar, con nuestros hijos, y que seremos esa familia que anhelamos, dilo, Anastasia...—su agarre desesperado me está empezando a provocar dolor.

—Chris...—¿Cómo dejar todo lo que me ha costado? ¿Y esas noches de desvela? ¿Dejarías todo Anastasia? ¿Le quitarías el único hogar que has forjado durando años para tus hijos, solo para regresar como si nada a Seattle? Me sostiene más fuerte cuando intento soltarme por el dolor.

—¡DILO!—el corazón late a toda prisa cuando lo grita.

—Christian, si lo dices por la distancia, cuando quieras verlos, ellos estarán aquí, puedes viajar. Podría llevarlos de vacaciones a Seattle. Solo es cuestión de organizar nuestras agendas ¿No? No tengo intención de huir...

Su frente se arruga, y se llenan sus ojos de confusión.

—¿De qué mierdas estás hablando Anastasia? ¿Has escuchado lo que acabo de decirte? ¿Quieres que te ruegue? ¡LO PUEDO HACER! ¡POR TI, POR MIS HIJOS!—el dolor ya no es soportable.

Aprieto sus muñecas con fuerza para soltarme de su agarre.

—Me- estás...lasti-mando...—susurro con las lágrimas cayendo por mis rojizas mejillas. El sale de su trance. Me suelta bruscamente como si nuestro toque quemara. Se separa de mí unos metros y comienza a maldecir. Regresa a mí con movimientos rápidos y eso me hace retroceder con miedo a su reacción. Pero cuando retrocedo una el avanza otro, pongo mi mano entre los dos para que no se acerque.

—¡Christian, detente!—se detiene en seco, se da cuenta de la situación, su rostro cambia en segundos.

—Anastasia, no entiendo que más quieres que haga. No sé qué tengo que hacer para recuperar el tiempo que estuvimos lejos, todo lo que me he perdido en estos malditos siete años los quiero recuperar, ¿Acaso no ves mi desesperación, mi sufrimiento, el de mi familia? ¿O es que...?—sus ojos me miran furiosos—... ¿Hay alguien más?

Niego repetidamente. Bajo mi mano.

—Tienes que entender que...

—¡DIME! ¡TE EXIJO QUE ME DIGAS SI HAY OTRO HOMBRE QUE CALIENTA TU CAMA!—sus gritos me dejan en shock total. Sus palabras están cargadas de ira, rencor, y sin duda de dolor. Al ver que no tengo una barrera entre los dos, se acerca y me toma de los brazos. Sus ojos me escudriñan. Me quedo congelada a su reacción. Sus palabras retumban en mi mente en volumen alto, evitando dejarme pensar o reaccionar a su fuerte agarre. Sus dedos se aferran a mi piel, y sin duda dejarán marcas de ellos. El dolor agrada, me recuerda que esto no es un sueño, que él está aquí pidiendo a gritos respuestas. Su rostro muestra miedo de mi futura respuesta. Sé que lo está matando lentamente por dentro el solo imaginarme con alguien más intimando.

Así como una vez, hace siete años lo viví. En diferente escena, claro. Él no me ha visto desnuda atada en la cruz de San Andrés, y nunca me verá con alguien que no fuese él. No puedo imaginarme entregando lo que queda de mi corazón a alguien que no sea él.

Y es como si el tiempo regresara a su movimiento. Las palabras se acomodan lentamente poco a poco en mi boca. El empieza a decir algo que quiere respuesta a ello.

—No...No hay nadie—el susurro sale, e incrementa cuando el picor de aquella escena me recuerda el motivo por el cual lo he dejado. —Ya te había dicho...—aprieta más sin darse cuenta que me está lastimando más de lo que puedo soportar. Y como un ave fénix que renace dentro de mi, una fuerza sale a la superficie al mismo tiempo que todo mi interior se remueve.—¡SUÉLTAME!—reacciono por una maldita vez. Me suelto bruscamente de su agarre. Él se sorprende retrocediendo. —¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Eh? ¿Quieres escuchar que desde que salí de la casa de esa maldita pedófila esa madrugada bajo la lluvia, embarazada y temblando de frío y cargando un corazón hecho añicos, he tenido algún hombre en mi cama? ¡NO! Acaso no ves que soy una mujer amargada, una mujer que ha PERDIDO...—tomo aire—y escucha bien Grey, ¡HE PERDIDO LA FE EN EL AMOR, QUE NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN NADIE! Provocaste que éste—señalo con mi mano mi pecho—...corazón dejara de palpitar ante aquella escena, ¿Qué más quieres escuchar? ¡MALDITA SEA, CHRISTIAN! Podrás venir con esa historia de que fue una trampa de esa pedófila, ¿Pero a mí me consta? ¿Qué tal si hubiese sido al revés? ¡YO EN LA CRUZ DE MADERA DESNUDA, SIENDO AZOTADA POR UN MALDITO PEDÓFILO Y ESCUCHAR DE MI BOCA LO QUE TÚ ME HAS DICHO! ¡Ahora en estos momentos me estuvieras exigiendo PRUEBAS! No estuvieras confiando en mi palabra por más amor que tuvieras hacía mi ¡Tienes que entenderme! Apenas has llegado anoche, ¿Y ya traes a todos aquí? ¿No pudiste esperar un tiempo antes? Si ya esperaste siete años, hubieses esperado una semana más antes de traerlos a todos, no me has dejado respirar desde ayer, ¡Exiges respuestas ya! ¡Y no, no las tengo! Yo...yo...—la furia le abre paso al llanto, mis manos se van a mi rostro y me siento agotada. Me limpio con sutileza. Levanto mi mirada hacía él. Su rostro está en estado de shock.

—Ana...

Lo detengo.

—Yo no me siento bien, no he podido asimilar tu llegada, la de tu familia, y mis sentimientos los he dejado para después, por qué primero están nuestros hijos, ¿Y tú ya me pides que deje todo lo que ellos han conocido por irnos a Seattle?—la voz de Grace me interrumpe. Nos llama a comer. Estoy dando la espalda hacía ella, Y Christian está de frente, levanta la mano en señal de que vamos.

Estamos en silencio por más de cinco minutos, sé que nos está dando tiempo, y espacio.

Siento como un gran peso se ha retirado de mis hombros, y de mi pecho.

¿Y tú corazón como está, Anastasia?

—Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Pero primero vamos a comer...—me observa preocupado. Entiendo que esté desesperado, pero no es el momento de hablar de nosotros.

Mis ojos no abandonan su rostro, no sé qué más decirle. Sus manos se van a mi rostro, y acaricia el camino que han dejado las lágrimas por mis mejillas.

—Prométeme que nos haremos un tiempo para hablar de nosotros...—ruega.

Tomo aire y lo suelto lentamente.

—Lo haremos, pero no hoy. Los protagonistas de tú vida, son ellos.—asiente en silencio, puedo notar el alivio en sus ojos.

—¿Vamos?

—Ve primero, tengo que hacer una llamada...—digo cuando baja sus manos de mi rostro, lo esquivo para poner espacio. Cuando me vuelvo para saber si se ha marchado, me sorprende que está esperando que haga la llamada.

—¿A quién vas a llamar?—su tono posesivo regresa.

—¿Es en serio, Christian?—una sonrisa lo delata.

—No quiero entrar a la casa solo, te necesito.

Sé que necesita esa tranquilidad, quiere una respuesta y solo por esta vez cedo.

—Voy hablar con mis padres, les diré la situación para que estén tranquilos y puedan venir, ¿Ya?

—¿Si les llamas más tarde? Insisto, no quiero entrar solo...—su postura es de nervios. —O puedo esperar a que hagas la llamada, y así aprovecho y saludo a mis suegros y...—lo corto.

—Haré la llamada más tarde, vamos a comer—caminamos hacía la casa.

—¿Extrañas algo de mí?—su pregunta sale de la nada a unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a la casa.

—¿Por qué haces este tipo de preguntas cuando sabes las...?—le respondo con otra pregunta pero no termino el resto.

«Mierda»

—Creo que sé la respuesta...—sonríe de lado—eso quiere decir que extrañas algo señora Grey, eso quiere decir que no estoy del todo lejos del camino...—y ahí está de nuevo un brillo familiar, y eso hace que lo que ha ocurrido hace unos momentos atrás en nuestra discusión se nuble y se pierda en el brote de sinceridad que había retenido por siete años.

Acabo de gritarle hace unos momentos, sacando todo lo que guardaba ¿Y no le afecta?

Nos detenemos en la entrada principal. Puedo escuchar risas, y música instrumental de fondo. Eso me hace sonreír dentro de mí.

—Solo un favor...

Mi tono es conciliador. Su rostro se ilumina esperanzado.

—Pide lo que quieras.

—Quiero que disfrutes a tus hijos, que les des toda la atención posible, ellos aman tener un papá en sus vidas, ellos crecieron con la idea de un papá que trabaja mucho al otro lado del mundo, y hoy, en este día estás aquí...solo para ellos. Sé su centro.

El nudo crece.

—No es un favor que tienes que pedir. Ese era mi deseo, como una mañana de navidad...—su sonrisa se ensancha.

Entramos y las voces de todos inundan el lugar, el ambiente es demasiado cálido.

Y podía decir que un sueño se estaba haciendo realidad.

 _Una familia estaba reencontrándose._


	16. Chapter 16

Cap16 Buscando la felicidad.

Cortaba un trozo de la deliciosa lasaña que había preparado Grace, dos contenedores de cristal grandes estaban en medio de la gran mesa de madera. –Era la primera vez desde que nos habíamos mudado que comíamos en ella- estábamos acostumbrados a comer en la barra de la cocina, y si era festejar algo importante era comer fuera.

El ambiente estaba cargado de calidez humana. Podría decir que la familia Grey le daba el toque familiar. Las risas de Mía, las bromas de Elliot, las anécdotas de Carrick acompañado de Grace. Lágrimas de felicidad de vez en cuando caían por las mejillas, el entusiasmo con el que querían saber más de mis hijos, era algo que me hacía sentir feliz. Christian estaba del otro extremo de la mesa, frente a mí, los niños a cada lado de él.

Di un sorbo a mi copa, y fue cuando me di cuenta que necesitaba otra botella. Mía hacía gestos en el aire mientras contaba una historia demasiado cómica, ya que Elliot casi escupe el vino frente a Carrick, Grace se sonroja de la risa que contenía, y eso me hace reír. Cuando llevo mi mirada a mis hijos, Teddy está embelesado como su tía Mía cuenta la historia, Phoebe se lleva un pedazo de su comida a la boca sin quitar la mirada de su relato, siempre ansiosa por más.  
Me levanté en silencio de la mesa, y me encaminé a la cocina. Abrí el frigorífico y no encontré la otra botella. Tenía que bajar a la reserva por dos vinos más. No era que nos fuéramos emborrachar, pero el momento lo ameritaba.  
Al cerrar la puerta di un brinco al ver a Christian recargado en la pequeña isla de mármol de la cocina.  
— ¿Te asusté?  
—No, es solo…. Bueno si, un poco. ¿Necesitan algo? —Christian sostenía la otra botella de vino vacía mientras la movía en el aire.  
—El vino se ha acabado. ¿Cuántas botellas compro?—negué rápido.  
—No es necesario, tengo una pequeña reserva debajo de la casa, de hecho me acabo de dar cuenta que…—me interrumpe.  
—Voy yo. Solo dime donde queda…—podía ver un brillo familiar en sus ojos. El tramaba algo, o solo era el efecto vino. Los nervios empezaron aflorar en mi estómago y al mismo tiempo enviando calor a mi vientre bajo.

«Calma, calma, Anastasia, es el vino…realmente se ve demasiado sexy en ese conjunto… ¿Tendrá….?»

—¿Ana?—salí de mi trance. Sentí sonrojarme, pero estaba preparada mi respuesta si llegase a preguntar por qué me he sonrojado: el vino.

—Uhm…No. Yo iré. Puedes regresar a la mesa…—le arrebaté la botella y salí de la cocina intentando poner espacio entre los dos. Estaba aún sorprendida por el efecto que me provocaba, debía aceptar que no era del todo «el efecto del vino». Abrí la puerta y encendí la luz, con cuidado bajé las escaleras.

Me acerqué a la repisa donde estaban varias botellas de vino, en el rincón se encontraba mi estante favorito. Había solo tres botellas negras sin etiqueta. El corcho de las tres, estaban grabadas con tinta unos pequeños números: Eran tres fechas.

«La fecha de mi graduación» la segunda botella «La fecha de nuestra boda» y la tercera…«El día que nacieron los gemelos»

Levanté mi mano y acaricié el corcho. La nostalgia me invadió por un breve momento. Los recuerdos del nacimiento de los gemelos los atesoraba en el alma, ¿Pero Christian? Le había arrebatado eso, y más.

—¿Estás bien?—di un brinco en mi lugar, cerré rápidamente la puerta de cristal donde se encontraban las tres botellas. Y me giré hacía él…

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Estás bien? Te ves algo….—camina lentamente hacía mí mientras tiene ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos. Arrugo mi entrecejo. —Nostálgica. ¿Qué es lo que guardas en ese estante?

«Oh, Dios»

—Vino. —moví mis hombros como si no fuera algo importante.

—¿Vino?

Asentí y caminé al otro extremo intentando establecer límites entre los dos. Alcé la mano para tomar la última botella, pero él fue más rápido que yo. Su cuerpo se pegó a mi espalda, y se dio vuelo para tomarla, pude sentir como su erección se restregaba contra mi trasero.

El corazón me latió a toda velocidad, elevando mi temperatura.

—Disculpa. —pero sé que lo hizo a propósito.

—Mentiroso—murmuré. Cuando me volví el seguí justamente en el mismo lugar. Podía escuchar su respiración y como golpeaba en mi rostro. Levanté la mirada y pude ver que el aro gris de sus ojos se dilataba.

—Yo….

—¿Tú qué…?

—Christian, están esperando el vino….

—Les importa una mierda el vino en estos momentos. Ana….

—Los niños van a preguntar por mí….

—Los niños están muy entretenidos con mi hermana en estos momentos…. ¿Otro pretexto que quieras agregar?

—¿Pretexto para qué?—retrocedí un pedazo de tramo, pero golpeé con el mueble de los vinos.

—Para poder besarte…—y sus labios atraparon los míos ferozmente. Mis manos se sostuvieron de sus antebrazos para evitar que mis piernas terminaran por traicionarme. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron haciendo un candente baile. Su mano quedó en mi nuca para evitar que me separara de él, y la otra en mi trasero. El deseo había despertado entre los dos.

Sus labios bajaron a mi cuello, ladeé para darle más que besar. Empujó su gran erección a mi pelvis, e inconcientemente hice lo mismo.

—Oh…—sus manos masajearon mis pechos por encima de la tela.

—Ana…te deseo….

La puerta se abrió, y la voz de Carrick nos hizo detenernos en seco.

—¡Hija, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar más vino?! ¡Por acá están sedientos!—Christian acomodó la blusa que tenía casi desabotonada.

—Lo acabo de encontrar, en un momento subo.—dije en voz alta con la cordura que me quedaba.

—¿Has visto a Christian? Le ha sonado su móvil varias veces….—Christian apenas podía reponerse. Sus pulgares encontraron la protuberancia que resaltaba a través de la tela. Lo retiré de un manotazo.

El entrecerró sus ojos en desaprobación.

—Tú papá…. —susurré alejando sus manos de mi ropa.

—¿Quieres que baje ayudarte?—esa pregunta nos alertó.

—Eres mi esposa, no tiene nada de malo…

Negué y entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Dónde está mami, abuelo?—la voz de Teddy me hizo empujar a Christian y subir las escaleras con la botella.

—Aquí está mami…

Antes de subir por completo pude observar unos segundos a Christian sonreír pícaramente. Negué sonriendo.

Le entregué la botella a Carrick quien decía algo que no presté atención. La imagen de Christian y de mí, contra el mueble en un fajeo, había desestabilizado mi cuerpo.

 _¿Hubieses dejado que terminara lo que empezó, Anastasia?_


	17. Chapter 17

Cap17 Buscando la felicidad.

Media hora después, Christian entraba al comedor cuando Grace estallaba en risas por una anécdota de Elliot, no pude evitar desparramar un poco de mi vino, y Mía solo negaba divertida. Carrick balbuceaba algo riendo pero entre más intentaba hablar, Grace reía más fuerte. Los niños se habían pasado a la sala de la TV a ver caricaturas y a reposar la comida. Así que puros adultos habíamos en la mesa.

—¡Vaya, ya llegó por quien llorábamos! —Mía dio un sorbo a su copa medio vacía mirando en dirección a su hermano que estaba de pie en el marco de la entrada cruzado de brazos y arqueando una ceja.

—¿Están…?—Grace detuvo su risa en seco y se cubrió sus labios con una servilleta. Negó y negó.

—Estamos bien, estamos disfrutando de una plática agradable hijo…—Carrick sonrió algo sonrojado, supongo que era parte del efecto del vino. No quería seguir riéndome ya que necesitaría ir con urgencia al cuarto de servicio. Mi vejiga empezaba a reclamar atención.

—Estamos bien, ¿Y tú…? ¿Todo bien con esa llamada?—no pude evitar sonar curiosa. Pero era media hora que había salido.

—Sí, todo perfecto. Asuntos de la empresa…—Christian no dejaba de mirarme, el silencio se hizo incómodo.

Grace y Carrick se sentaron en el sofá grande donde estaban los niños acurrucados frente a la TV. Teddy les contaba algo del documental. Mía y Elliot estaban sentados en la alfombra e intentaban armar el rompecabezas de Phoebe, mientras platicaban de algo entre ellos. Christian terminaba de poner los platos limpios en su lugar. Cerré la llave del fregadero, y me quité los guantes de plástico.

—Listo. ¿Quieres café?—pregunté nerviosa por su presencia. Había insistido en ayudarme y corrió a todos a la sala de la TV. Y todos por solidaridad en silencio y sin decir nada se escabulleron.

—¿Podemos hablar?—se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la isla de mármol.

—Christian, estoy cansada. Podemos hablar mañana…

—Ana…—levanté la mano para que se detuviera.

—Por favor, ha sido un día ajetreado. Y no solo para mí, para ti y tu familia también.

—Entiendo.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Necesitaba poner mi espacio ya qué cerca de mí no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

—Iré a mi habitación…—Christian arqueó una ceja.

—¿Es una invitación?—puse los ojos en blanco.

—No. Voy a subir sola, TÚ disfruta a tus hijos.

Y lo esquivé saliendo de la cocina, pasé por la sala de la TV, y veía a todos entretenidos. El reloj de la pared marcaba las 8:45 pm. Aún era temprano para un sábado por la noche. Los niños convivían con sus abuelos y los tíos intentando armar el rompecabezas.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Me cambié de ropa a algo más cómodo. Chándal gris con una camiseta blanca. Me puse mis calcetas, y luego las pantuflas. Tomé el libro que estaba leyendo noches atrás. Me senté en el sillón que está en un rincón a un lado de la gran ventana que da al estacionamiento.

Les daría su espacio con los niños.

Colgué mis pies del brazo del sillón, y de espaldas del otro brazo. Pasé de una página a otra después de minutos. Luche por un pedazo de tiempo para mantenerme despierta. El reloj de la mesa de noche marcaban las 9:55 pm… escuchaba risas, y voces.

Hasta que mis ojos se cerraron. Mi cabeza se recostó en el respaldo, el libro quedó sobre mi estómago. Solo descansaría unos minutos. Y cuando los abriera, bajaría a revisar que todo estuviera bien.

Sentí un poco de frío. Me removí incómoda y cuando abrí los ojos, recordé que estaba en el sillón. Miré el reloj de la mesa y marcaban la una de la madrugada. De un brinco salté del sillón y como pude me repuse acomodando mi ropa y cabello. Me masajeé mi rostro para despertar, me asomé a la ventana para mirar hacía el estacionamiento, y no había ningún auto, a excepción del mío.

El corazón martillaba a gran velocidad. Salí de mi habitación, abrí la puerta de la habitación de Teddy, y estaba vacía, entre a la de Phoebe y vacía. Me detuve al principio de la escalera, y el ambiente estaba cargado de solo el silencio. Intenté no pensar mal. En no pensar que se han aprovechado de mi cansancio, y se ha llevado a mis hijos. Bajé las escaleras a toda prisa con el temor de romperme el cuello, debido a que mis piernas temblaban.

—¿Teddy? ¿Phoebe? ¿Christian? ¡¿Niños?!—el sabor amargo del miedo lo sentí en mi boca. Intenté controlarme. Busqué en cada habitación y no encontré nada. Ni una maldita nota. Subí a toda prisa a mi habitación y busqué mi móvil y las llaves del carro. Salí de la casa, arranqué el auto por todo el sendero a toda prisa dejando una nube gigante de polvo.

Puse el manos libres antes de salir y tomar el camino al pueblo.

—¡Mierda!—solté un golpe en el volante al ver que no tenía la suficiente batería en mi móvil. Revisé en busca de un cargador y nada. Maldije unas cien veces más por minuto. Solo podía ver en color ROJO. El pensamiento de Christian sacando a mis hijos en silencio de la casa y el resto de la familia de cómplices.

Eso me hizo hervir de furia. No se llevarían a mis hijos. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Iría por ellos hasta el fin del mundo…


	18. Chapter 18

Capi18 Buscando la felicidad.

Mis manos temblaban cuando bajé de la camioneta para entrar al primer hotel. Por mi mente pasaban miles de cosas. Llegué a recepción y una rubia estaba tecleando a toda prisa.

—Buenas noches…

—Buenas noches, bienvenida al hotel Royce Place. ¿Gusta una habitación?

Negué. Estaba segura que si hablaba me rompería enfrente de ella.

—Y-Y-Yo busco…. —intenté recuperarme—al señor Christian Grey.

—¿Grey? Permítame un segundo…— tecleó rápidamente y se hizo visible su ceño fruncido. —No tengo a ningún señor Christian Grey instalado en el hotel.

Cerré los ojos. Debía de ser otro hotel. Pero el siguiente estaba a media hora de aquí. Le di las gracias y salí a toda prisa del hotel. Subí a mi camioneta maldiciendo por no tener carga en mi celular.

Las manos apretaban el volante con toda la fuerza que podía hacer, el labio inferior me temblaba, y el dolor dentro de mi pecho aumentaba. Las imágenes de mis hijos riendo, bromeando y abrazando a Christian inundó mi mente. Las lágrimas cayeron casi hirviendo por mis mejillas.

—¡No!—un puño golpeó el centro del volante.—No…no…

Arranqué el auto, y salí a la carretera. Llegaría a casa, cargaría el celular y hablaría con mi abogado. Tendría que contarle a Ray…

Giré para entrar al sendero, el anuncio de SE VENDE ya no estaba iluminado por sus faroles del césped. El corazón me martilló al ver el AUDI SUV pasar por mi lado. Al reconocerme, el auto se detuvo inmediato en medio del sendero dejando una estela de polvo, detuve el auto a unos cuantos metros sin siquiera apagar el motor, caminé y al mismo tiempo que yo Christian se aceraba a mí, mis manos formaron puños. Su ceño fruncido, la preocupación invadía su rostro.

—¿Ana, que haces…?—no lo dejo terminar, una mano se plasma con fuerza en su mejilla.

—¡¿Dónde están mis hijos?!—lo esquivé sin siquiera esperar una contestación, caminé hasta las puertas del auto y abrí… no había nadie sentado en la parte de atrás ni enfrente, cuando me giro Christian está observándome.

—Cálmate para que puedas escuchar una respuesta…. —pero era como si la ira corriera junto con mi sangre.

—¡¿Cómo pides que me calme cuando es pasada de la medianoche y mis hijos no están en casa, Christian?! ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¿Si quiera como puedes pedírmelo tú? ¿Dónde están mis hijos?

—¡Están con mi familia! ¡Calma, maldita sea! ¡Estás pensando cosas que no son!

—¡Has esperado este momento desde que has llegado! ¡Bajar los muros que protegen mi vida y la de mis hijos y a la primera oportunidad arrebatarlos de mí! ¡Has caído tan bajo! ¡Regrésame a mis hijos o vas a ver a una madre muchsisisimo más que furiosa!—mis manos formaron puños a mi costado.

El solo cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, ladeó su rostro y apareció esa sonrisa fulminadora que lo caracteriza.

—Ana, Ana, Ana... ¿Acaso no me conoces? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que he querido hacer eso desde que he llegado? Yo te he dicho cuáles son mis verdaderas intenciones desde el principio, no entiendo por qué no te ha quedado en esa cabeza que lo único que quiero...—detuvo sus palabras, avanzó esa corta distancia que nos separaba—...recuperar a mi familia.

Reí irónicamente. El arrugó su entrecejo confundido.

—¿Crees que haciendo este tipo de cosas, es recuperarlos? ¿Cómo puedes sacarlos de su hogar sin mi consentimiento en plena noche? Crees que…

Sus labios me callaron. Intenté separarlo de mí mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo. El corazón agitado, mis piernas temblorosas, y mis manos en sus muñecas. Por más fuerza que ejercía el aumentaba la suya.

Las luces de mi auto nos apuntaban. Se escuchaba el ronroneo del motor encendido. La noche era fría.

Se separó de mis labios unos centímetros.

—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí Ana, mi nena, mi amor, mi amada esposa. No es necesario atacarme, no es necesario herirme más de lo que he estado estos siete años por sus ausencias. Puedo ver esa armadura a tu alrededor, y no es necesario usarla contra mí. Contra nosotros. —mi respiración estaba agitada, podía sentir la de él contra mis labios, la fuerza que ejercía en sus muñecas disminuyó conforme iba escuchando sus palabras.

—Tengo que protegerlos…. —susurré contra sus labios.

—Déjame protegerlos, deja que yo me encargue de cuidarlos ahora en adelante… solo nosotros cuatro…contra lo que venga….

Mis manos rodearon su nuca para atraer sus labios con los míos. El responde apasionadamente haciendo retroceder mi espalda contra el auto.

Nos separamos para tomar aire. Sus dedos acariciaron mis labios hinchados, el pulgar pasaba por encima de mi labio inferior. Su mirada penetrante me desarmó. El brillo que irradiaban sus ojos me hizo sentirme en casa por primera vez en años….

—Te amo, Anastasia Grey.

El nudo en mi garganta se expandió, el jadeo de emoción salió de mis labios. Temblaba a sus palabras, a sus dulces palabras. Cerré los ojos, y saboreé el momento.

—Te amo…—volvió a susurrar. —Te amo con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser…siempre he sido tuyo, siempre.

Un beso fue plantado en la punta de mi nariz. Recordé su gesto en tiempo pasado.

Al abrir los ojos, pude ver determinación en su mirada. Deseo, pasión, nostalgia. No sabía que el tenerlo de nuevo frente a mí, volviera a provocar mover mi mundo.

Y fue cuando entendí que el amor aún seguía ahí, entre nosotros, esa pasión desbordante al cruzar miradas, besos y palabras dulces. Palabras que adoraba escuchar en los tiempos felices, y de incertidumbre.

Levanté mi mano y acaricié su mejilla. Sentí calidez. Sentí esperanza. Sentí a Christian. Mi Christian.

Sus ojos grises se cristalizaron. Cerró los ojos brevemente empujando las lágrimas. Ahora su labio inferior temblaba, mis dedos acariciaron las sombras debajo de sus ojos. Podía ver en ellos el reflejo de cansancio y esperanza…

—Vamos a casa…


	19. Chapter 19

_ELENA LINCOLN._

—Señora, Lincoln.

El hombre estaba de pie en medio de la oficina de Elena. Le entregaba un sobre color crema. Ella arrugó su entrecejo, y extendió su mano con cautela. Al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa de su contenido.

—Vaya.

El hombre estaba listo para dar un informe más detallado que las fotos que había entregado dentro del sobre y que en estos momentos, su jefa estaba observando detenidamente.

—El señor Grey, junto con la familia de los Grey han viajado de última hora. Rastreamos el vuelo, y están en un pueblo en el norte de Inglaterra. Los ha encontrado, señora Lincoln.

Elena arqueó una ceja.

—Así que ya ha encontrado a la caza fortunas y a los bastardos.

—Si señora. ¿Quiere que actuemos al plan original?

Elena pensó por unos breves segundos su decisión. Tiró el sobre sobre la superficie del escritorio, se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, y miró al hombre frente a ella.

—No. Prepara el avión privado de mi ex esposo. Iré yo misma a terminar lo que nunca debió ser.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20 buscando la felicidad.

Hace media hora había despertado. Salí de la cama sin despertar a Carrick. Caminé casi a obscuras por la gran suite de no ser por la leve luz de la luna que entraba por los grandes ventanales. Era un hermoso paisaje desde mi lugar. Me abracé a mí misma como si un frío recorriera desde el comienzo de mi espina dorsal y terminara en mi nuca. La piel se me erizó. Me quedé mirando por uno de los ventanales.

—¿No puedes dormir?—la voz adormilada de Carrick atrajo mi atención. Se acercó hasta quedar a mi lado, tomó mi mano y la besó.

—Christian. Hace dos horas que se ha marchado, y no sabemos nada. ¿Crees que Anastasia lo deje entrar de nuevo en su vida?

Carrick se quedó en silencio observándome.

—Ana ha cambiado. Es más fuerte…pero sé por las miradas que se cruzaron durante la comida, que puede que haya aún algo de sentimientos por nuestro hijo.

—Antes de marcharme quiero cerciorarme que está realmente con su familia. Qué no…—Carrick me puso un dedo en mis labios para que callara.

—No pienso dejarte marchar. ¿Sabes que yo también soy fuerte y que lucharé por los dos?—el nudo creció en mi garganta.

—No puedes luchar contra un cáncer, cariño.

—Aún tenemos oportunidades de vencerlo, solo tienes que seguir manteniéndote fuerte como hasta hoy, necesitamos ver a nuestros nietos crecer, tienes que organizar la boda de Mía, y ver los nietos de Elliot…

—Elliot… ¿Cuándo va a entender que si Kate se mantuvo en silencio fue por Anastasia?

—Tiene mucha decepción. Escuche sin querer la conversación con Kate. Le prohibió venir, no quiere verla. Y le pidió tiempo…

El corazón se agitó.

—¿Pero…?—Carrick volvió a poner sus dedos en mis labios para callarme.

—Kate viene en camino. Me ha hablado y ha pedido mi consejo. Así que…

—…viene. —dije terminando la oración. Dejó un beso en mi frente y acarició mi mejilla. —Si viene Kate, lo solucionarán en persona y no por celular, tienen que hacerlo. Son hechos el uno para el otro, no pueden permitir que esto los haga separarse definitivamente.

—Si amor, pero basta de preocupaciones, tienes que descansar, mañana tenemos que tener todas las pilas posibles para disfrutar a nuestros nietos. Christian mencionó algo de que mañana lunes comienzan las clases…

—Sí, cariño. —Solté un suspiro— La que me preocupa es Mía…

Los ojos de Carrick se abrieron por la sorpresa de mis palabras.

—¿Mía?

—Si. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando…?—no pude terminar la oración. El dolor en el centro de mi estómago se expandió.

—No lo digas por favor…

Carrick me abrazó con fuerza, haciéndome sentir segura.

—Vamos a vencer, amor. —y nos quedamos en el mismo lugar mirando al exterior. Solo las estrellas y la luna eran nuestros espectadores.

Mía cubría su mano para callar el dolor de la noticia que le tenían oculta. Se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la frazada. Mía había dejado la habitación para los niños, y para no despertarlos se fue a dormir a la sala. Christian los había cambiado a su suite presidencial de cuatro habitaciones con una esplendorosa vista de día y de noche. Mía no esperaba escuchar en la obscuridad la noticia de que su madre…tenía cáncer.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 20 buscando la felicidad.

Hace media hora había despertado. Salí de la cama sin despertar a Carrick. Caminé casi a obscuras por la gran suite de no ser por la leve luz de la luna que entraba por los grandes ventanales. Era un hermoso paisaje desde mi lugar. Me abracé a mí misma como si un frío recorriera desde el comienzo de mi espina dorsal y terminara en mi nuca. La piel se me erizó. Me quedé mirando por uno de los ventanales.

—¿No puedes dormir?—la voz adormilada de Carrick atrajo mi atención. Se acercó hasta quedar a mi lado, tomó mi mano y la besó.

—Christian. Hace dos horas que se ha marchado, y no sabemos nada. ¿Crees que Anastasia lo deje entrar de nuevo en su vida?

Carrick se quedó en silencio observándome.

—Ana ha cambiado. Es más fuerte…pero sé por las miradas que se cruzaron durante la comida, que puede que haya aún algo de sentimientos por nuestro hijo.

—Antes de marcharme quiero cerciorarme que está realmente con su familia. Qué no…—Carrick me puso un dedo en mis labios para que callara.

—No pienso dejarte marchar. ¿Sabes que yo también soy fuerte y que lucharé por los dos?—el nudo creció en mi garganta.

—No puedes luchar contra un cáncer, cariño.

—Aún tenemos oportunidades de vencerlo, solo tienes que seguir manteniéndote fuerte como hasta hoy, necesitamos ver a nuestros nietos crecer, tienes que organizar la boda de Mía, y ver los nietos de Elliot…

—Elliot… ¿Cuándo va a entender que si Kate se mantuvo en silencio fue por Anastasia?

—Tiene mucha decepción. Escuche sin querer la conversación con Kate. Le prohibió venir, no quiere verla. Y le pidió tiempo…

El corazón se agitó.

—¿Pero…?—Carrick volvió a poner sus dedos en mis labios para callarme.

—Kate viene en camino. Me ha hablado y ha pedido mi consejo. Así que…

—…viene. —dije terminando la oración. Dejó un beso en mi frente y acarició mi mejilla. —Si viene Kate, lo solucionarán en persona y no por celular, tienen que hacerlo. Son hechos el uno para el otro, no pueden permitir que esto los haga separarse definitivamente.

—Si amor, pero basta de preocupaciones, tienes que descansar, mañana tenemos que tener todas las pilas posibles para disfrutar a nuestros nietos. Christian mencionó algo de que mañana lunes comienzan las clases…

—Sí, cariño. —Solté un suspiro— La que me preocupa es Mía…

Los ojos de Carrick se abrieron por la sorpresa de mis palabras.

—¿Mía?

—Si. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando…?—no pude terminar la oración. El dolor en el centro de mi estómago se expandió.

—No lo digas por favor…

Carrick me abrazó con fuerza, haciéndome sentir segura.

—Vamos a vencer, amor. —y nos quedamos en el mismo lugar mirando al exterior. Solo las estrellas y la luna eran nuestros espectadores.

Mía cubría su mano para callar el dolor de la noticia que le tenían oculta. Se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la frazada. Mía había dejado la habitación para los niños, y para no despertarlos se fue a dormir a la sala. Christian los había cambiado a su suite presidencial de cuatro habitaciones con una esplendorosa vista de día y de noche. Mía no esperaba escuchar en la obscuridad la noticia de que su madre…tenía cáncer.


	22. Chapter 22

Cap 22 Buscando la felicidad.

Me removí en la cama buscando la calidez de su cuerpo, pero no encontré nada. Intenté abrir los ojos pero el cansancio me hizo recordar la sesión de orgasmos de hace horas. Me giré hacía el reloj de la mesa de noche, y el reloj digital anunciaba las 9:32 am. Era domingo. Suspiré dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Saqué mi cuerpo adormilado y adolorido de la cama, me lavé los dientes y me di una ducha rápida. Me puse un chándal de cuadros rojos y negros, mis calcetas negras, y una camiseta blanca con escote V, encima un suéter de tela delgada que caía por debajo de mi trasero, y dejé mi cabello corto suelto, y salí escaleras abajo. El ruido de un domingo por la mañana era mi favorita. No tenía pendientes, no tenía nada que me distrajera, tendría el tiempo para disfrutar de mis hijos. Ahora este domingo marcado como el primero de muchos más, se incluía Christian. Aunque los vería más tarde a mis hijos, ya los extrañaba. Crucé la sala, el despacho, y la sala de la TV, y al final del pasillo escuché voces.

Esther y Christian.

—¿Y qué es lo que normalmente desayuna?—preguntaba Christian a Esther.

—¡Uy! No tiene algo así que siempre coma, a veces pizca un plato de fruta o un yogurt, pero los domingos lo que desayune los gemelos ella también. Pero casi siempre no desayuna como es correspondido. Podría empezar usted a obligarla a comer, está demasiado delgada, y sumando el trabajo, el estrés, para eso tiene que tener fuerzas….

Sonreí a la sugerencia de Esther a Christian. Christian estaba en pijama y sentado en el taburete de la barra de la cocina, mientras Esther se movía por la estufa y luego al frigorífico.

—Puede preguntar cualquier cosa, señor Grey.

—Llámeme Christian, por favor.

—Perfecto, entonces, _Christian_.

—Y… ¿No le han rondado pretendientes en mi ausencia?—casi suelto una risa, pero quería seguir escuchando a hurtadillas en la entrada de la cocina.

—Uy, muchos. Pero ella les ha dejado claro que nada de nada. Ahí donde la ve, está más concentrada en sacar a sus hijos adelante, que andar de vaga como muchas andarían, ella es diferente y no porque sea mi jefa lo digo, ella es…—se detiene con el plato a medio aire antes de entregarlo a Christian, mientras piensa la frase siguiente— hogareña, es primero madre que mujer. Hay uno que le mandaba flores y así cosas…

Pude ver como la espalda de Christian se tensaba, se removió incómodo en su silla, solo negué divertida a su reacción. Esther le entregó el plato, y le sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja.

—¿Y quién es? ¿Vive cerca?—las preguntas de Christian hacen sonreír a Esther.

—Es el pediatra de los niños, pero eso que le cuento fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora el pediatra está casado y tiene una niña.

—Te faltó decirle del chef del restaurante del hotel…—entré con los brazos cruzados sonriendo, Christian se volvió hacía mi dirección, Esther se puso colorada.

—Anny, disculpa. Mira aquí tengo tu plato para que desayunes a lado de Christian…

Negué mientras miraba a Christian, el me rodeó con un brazo por la cintura desde su lugar.

—Buenos días, señora Grey—sentí sonrojarme. Hace mucho no escuchaba decirme así.

—Buenos días, señor Grey, ¿Cómo dormiste?—el dejó un beso en mi brazo, y empezó a atacar el plato de fruta picada.

—Muy bien, con mucha hambre, ¿Y tú?—me senté a su lado, y me servía un vaso de jugo de naranja.

—Bien, tú ausencia se pronunció cuando desperté en la cama—lo miré arqueando una ceja y haciendo un mohín.

El me respondió acercándome con su mano en mi nuca, dejó un beso tierno sobre mis labios. El sabor a fresas hizo que lo deseara en mi cama.

—Todos vendrán en la hora de la comida, mi padre hará la parrillada. Está todo emocionado…

Sonreí. Tomé una fruta picada y Christian me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué?—pregunté curiosa.

—Come.

—Estoy comiendo.

—Me refiero al plato que has hecho a un lado.

—No tengo mucha hambre.

—Tienes que comer, necesitas fuerza…—sonrió pícaramente. El sonrojo aumentó en mi rostro, lancé una mirada hacía Esther, pero ella ya no se encontraba en la cocina.

—Eres tremendo, señor Grey.

—Si comes ese plato, prometo que te llevaré al cielo. —solté un suspiro y me rendí a su encanto, pero solo por esta ocasión. Arrastré el plato hacía mí de nuevo, y comencé a comer junto con él.

—Así que… en mi ausencia tuviste pretendientes.

No era una pregunta, era una confirmación. Solo di un sorbo final a mi vaso de jugo de naranja.

Me volví hacía el, me puse de pie y me metí entre sus piernas mientras el seguí sentado.

—Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, o mandar a investigar.

—Eso no hubiese sucedido si portaras tus anillos de boda—espetó serio. Lo rodeé por el cuello y comencé a dejar besos en su barbilla. Pero no reaccionaba, es como si esperara alguna respuesta o comentario de mi parte.

—Christian Grey…—me rodeó por fin con sus brazos y recostó su barbilla en mi hombro.

—El solo pensar que recibiste flores y cosas de pretendientes me hierve la sangre. ¿Acaso no te preocupa cómo me siento?

—Te he dicho que no tienes por qué preocuparte. Eso fue hace años, y además…—muerdo su lóbulo deseosa—El único que siempre ha estado en mi corazón has sido tú. ¿Eso tiene que bastar por el momento, no?

Sentí su sonrisa sobre mi hombro.

—Eso me gusta. Pero eso de los pretendientes…. —Esther nos interrumpe con el teléfono inalámbrico en su mano.

—Anny, tienes una llamada.

Me separé un poco para tomar el teléfono pero Christian fue más rápido que yo.

—Habla Christian Grey, el esposo, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar en un domingo no laborable?—no pude evitar sonreír por dentro al verlo en plan de celoso e intimidatorio. —Oh, Raymond. Sí, soy yo. —Le arrebaté el teléfono bruscamente.

—Papá. Soy yo…—Christian no dejó separarme de él. —Sí, es Christian, puedo llamarte en la tarde para platicarte todo, ayer iba a llamarte…—le lancé una mirada a Christian recordando cuando aplacé la llamada para contarles— sí todo bien, estamos bien no te preocupes, los niños encantados y felices, si, no, no están en casa, están en el hotel con los padres de Christian y los hermanos, si más tarde, está bien, espero tu llamada. Te quiero, dale besos a mamá.

Y colgué.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Christian ansioso.

—Vienen en camino.

El rostro de Christian palideció. Pero era algo bueno, querían ver la situación con sus propios ojos. Podrían creer que Christian está en un plan chantajista o algo. Pero estaría bien tener en casa a mis padres, casi se cumplían los dos meses de que no los veíamos.

—¿Eso es bueno? ¿O viene en plan de padre furioso?—acaricié su barba.

—Quiere confirmar de que estamos bien, además cada dos meses vienen, solo adelantarían el viaje dos semanas antes. No tienes por qué preocuparte, les contaré la verdad y sabrán comprender.

—¿Cuándo llegan?—preguntó inquieto.

—¿Para saber cuándo correr a Seattle?—apretó cerca de mi zona sensible donde me hace cosquillas.

—¡No!—intenté removerme de su agarre pero no me dejó.

—Que chistosa amaneció, señora Grey—le saqué la lengua.

—Llegarán mañana por el mediodía. ¿Te preocupa, verdad?

—No. Es solo que la última vez, discutí con tu padre. Lo acusé por no darme tu paradero, cruzamos palabras no muy agradables.

—Oh, es eso. —torcí los labios al recordar esa llamada. Estaba Ray muy alterado.

—¿Sabes de lo que hablo?—asentí sin mirarlo, mis dedos recorrían el cuello de su camiseta.

—Si. Pero ahora es diferente, podrán conversar y limar las perezas, ¿No?—levanté mi mirada hacía él, quien me miraba con una sonrisa tímida.

—Si, por ustedes. Sé que protegía a su hija de mí, entiendo. Haría lo mismo por Phoebe. O creo que haría algo peor…

—Basta. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres ir al pueblo?

—¿Y si nos quedamos en cama, hasta que llegue la hora de bajar con la familia?—me apretó a su cuerpo restregando su erección discretamente sobre mi muslos.

—Es un plan perfecto, señor Grey.

—Quiero seguir recuperando estos siete años de ausencia.

Sonreímos y después nos besamos apasionadamente.

Por la tarde, ya habíamos terminado tres sesiones de sexo: en la cama, en el baño, y en la alfombra.

Christian había bajado ya listo para ayudarle a Carrick a poner la parrilla. Yo estaba en el cuarto de baño mirándome en el espejo. Podría ver mi rostro diferente. Mis mejillas tenían color, las ojeras se habían marchado y el brillo en mis ojos azules era señal de cómo me sentía por dentro.

Feliz.

El sonido de mi móvil me sacó de mi ensoñación. Salí de la habitación en busca de él. Cuando abrí la bandeja de mensaje, era de un mensaje de un número privado. Arrugué mi entrecejo, le di _abrir_.

" _ **Qué lindo es ver como una familia se reencuentra después de tantos años, pero lástima que nada dura para siempre, disfrútalo mientras puedas, querida. E. L."**_

Elena.

El móvil cayó a mis pies. El eco se hizo profundo cuando sentí el pulso a todo volumen en mis oídos. El corazón se aceleró, y sentí las piernas temblar. Busqué rápido un lugar donde sentarme. Todo en cámara lenta lo sentí. Mi nombre en el aire, el agarre en mi brazo y la furia en mi boca mezclada con temor. La mujer que nos había separado por siete años estaba presente intentando manchar un encuentro.

—¿Ana? ¿Ana, estás bien? ¿Ana?—la voz de Mía regresó bruscamente a mis oídos haciéndome brincar en mi lugar y después nada. La miré en un modo de bloqueo, no podía hablar. Los recuerdos del pasado de cierta manera me golpearon: Elena en la puerta de su casa, Christian desnudo en la cruz, Elena diciendo algo que he bloqueado con todas las ganas de mi alma: "Has perdido Anastasia, el nunca será tuyo, no eres lo que realmente necesita" Era mentira. Christian era mío. Era el padre de mis hijos, y el hombre que había dado con nosotros, sería cosa del destino o la coincidencia, pero lo que importaba era que estaba a mi lado, y no en el de ella.

Y lo principal: El me ama a mí.

Mía había desaparecido en algún momento de mi bloqueo. Cuando el sonido llegó a mis oídos por completo, y el corazón se había calmado, intenté terminar por tranquilizarme. Pero era imposible no pensar en que estaba al tanto de lo que la familia Grey estaba haciendo. Seguía los pasos de Christian muy de cerca como para dar con mi número y el lugar.

La boca se me había secado. De repente Christian apareció con Mía y Grace en mi habitación.

—¿Qué tienes nena? ¿Ana?—negué en silencio. Se sentó sobre sus talones, y buscó mis manos que estaban en mi regazo todas temblorosas. Las lágrimas caían sin darme cuenta, es por eso de la alarma de Mía.

—Estoy bien, yo…—Christian acarició mi mejilla. No estaba confiado y no me creía en absoluto.

—Hija, ¿Te sientes mal? Estás pálida—la voz de Grace era demasiado cálida, y me armé de valor para hablar.

—Es la impresión de un…—no sabía si decirlo, pero ya estaba harta de las mentiras, el negarme a decir las cosas, Christian, Mía y Grace me miraban expectantes y preocupados.

Vi el móvil tirado a una corta distancia, me incliné con las manos temblorosas y se lo entregué a Christian quien miraba confundido el móvil.

—¿Qué es?—Christian preguntó primero antes de mirar la pantalla. Empezó a leer y pude ver como su quijada se tensaba y apretaba su mandíbula. Se levantó bruscamente y salió de la habitación. —¡Taylor! ¡Taylor!—gritó furioso por el pasillo.

—¡Christian! —salí de la habitación detrás de él. Estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando se detuvo para girarse hacía mí. —Tienes que calmarte, no quiero que los niños te miren en ese estado.

Pude ver como las palabras lo hicieron reaccionar. Intentó suavizar el rostro, pero sé que era porque se lo estaba pidiendo.

—Sí, disculpa. Saldré unos minutos.

—¿A dónde vas? No dejes que arruine tu primer domingo como padre. Tenemos a tu familia….

Grace llegó a mi lado y puso su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo y Mía del otro.

—Esto no puede esperar. Es la seguridad de ustedes, de todos inclusive. No me pidas que me quede cruzado de brazos mientras estoy preocupado.

Entendí sus palabras. Asentí en silencio. Y segundos después se bajó las escaleras y se marchó junto con Taylor.

Una hora después, estábamos sentados en la mesa grande de madera que adornaba la mitad del gran jardín, el sol estaba a punto de ponerse cuando terminábamos de cenar todos reunidos. Los niños corrieron a jugar con los nuevos juguetes que sus abuelos les habían comprado. Christian y Taylor aún no aparecían y eso me preocupaba.

—Calma, hija. Christian no es de los que se quedan sentados de brazos cruzados. Pero aún sigo sin entender como supo Elena tu número, y que Christian se ha reencontrado con sus hijos.

Mía tiró su servilleta furiosa sobre su plato vacío. Dio un sorbo a su copa.

—Si la viera, con mis propias manos la estrangulo…—murmuró algo alto y furiosa.

—¡Mía Grey! —soltó Carrick mientras la regañaba con la mirada.

—Es verdad papá. Por su culpa mi hermano y Ana han estado alejados siete años, ¡Siete años! Y es algo que ni Christian, ni Ana y mucho menos los gemelos van a recuperar como familia. Se merece eso o algo peor.

—Calma Mía. —Elliot la abrazó hacía él.

Sentí el nudo en la garganta.

—La policía se tiene que hacer cargo de ello. Nosotros no. Podría ser peor. —dijo Carrick acariciando la mano de Grace que estaba a su lado.

—Es cierto, hay que esperar que Christian hable con la policía o algo que puedan hacer para que la alejen de nuestras vidas.

Dijo Grace mirando a Carrick. Esther se acercó a nosotros.

—Anny, ha llegado una visita. Y me ha preguntado por ti.

—¿Visita?—pregunté con el temor de que fuese Elena y que Christian no estuviese aquí o le haya pasado algo, me levanté rápidamente, Carrick y Elliot dijeron algo que no presté atención. Llegué al lugar del jardín donde los niños estaban jugando. —Necesito que vayan con los abuelos, y no se muevan de ahí.

Salieron corriendo hasta ellos al ver mi rostro de preocupación. Entré a la casa, y me encaminé hasta la puerta principal, escuché la voz de Elliot a mis espaldas, pero antes de que me alcanzara, vi a una mujer rubia de espaldas acompañada de una maleta.

Era una silueta familiar. Miraba las fotos que estaban sobre la chimenea. Elliot llegó a mi lado, y se quedó congelado, lo miré y luego a la rubia.

—¿Kate?

La mujer se volvió hacía nosotros y mi corazón se aceleró al ver a mi mejor amiga. Estaba cubierta con una gabardina larga en color gris, y traía a la vista unos botines bajos. El cabello rubio y suelto en ondas. Su mirada estaba mezclada de felicidad, y de tristeza. No lo pensé dos veces cuando me abracé a ella bruscamente.

—¡Ana!—y comenzó a llorar en nuestro abrazo. Elliot la alejó de mí con un agarre en su brazo.

—¡Elliot!—le llamé furiosa cuando la alejaba para salir de la casa. Kate le decía algo en voz baja.

—No te metas, Ana, es un asunto entre nosotros dos.

Y salieron de la casa dejándome parada en medio de la sala. Salí en su búsqueda, y para mi sorpresa estaban discutiendo en voz alta.

—¡Tu sabías donde estaban! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo quieres que vuelva a confiar en ti, en nosotros?—gritó Elliot a Kate, quien limpiaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—¡Sabes bien por qué! ¡Era una promesa que le había hecho a mi mejor amiga! ¡Tienes que entenderme Elliot!

Carrick y Grace salieron y se quedaron a mis espaldas. Escuché murmurar a Carrick a Grace.

—Es Kate.

Kate intentó tocar a Elliot pero este se alejó como si le quemara.

—Elliot….por favor.

Estaba teniendo una discusión por mi culpa. Así que yo también tenía que arreglar eso. Me acerqué y me puse frente a Kate para enfrentar a Elliot.

—No tienes por qué hablarle así a Kate. Ella solo ocultó mi paradero por qué le hice jurar que a nadie le diría, antes de ser tu novia, es mi mejor amiga, tienes que entenderlo Elliot, ella fue uno de mis apoyos cuando más la necesitaba. La situación era delicada…

Los dientes me tiritaban de la furia. Elliot se volvió hacía mí.

—¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ella después de eso? No puedo. —me esquiva con la mirada para mirar a Kate—Y la boda por supuesto se ha cancelado.

—Elliot, por favor—dijo Grace deteniéndolo del brazo antes de entrar a la casa.

—Madre, por favor. Tú sabes muy bien como sufrimos por ver a tu hijo desesperado, como iba a las cantinas en media noche a ser golpeado nomás porque quería morir. Tu sabes las noches que Christian lloraba por la ausencia, por no saber el paradero de ellos, y la mujer que estaba a mi lado…—miró hacía Kate—…sabía esa respuesta. No me pidas que vuelva a confiar en alguien que me ha decepcionado.

Esquivó a Carrick y entró a la casa.

Nos quedamos en silencio, el sollozo de Kate era lo único que se escuchaba. Abracé a Kate quien terminó por romperse en mi abrazo.

—Esto se va arreglar. Yo tengo que arreglarlo…—susurré en su oído mientras intentaba calmarla. Carrick se acercó poniendo una mano en su hombro, y Grace acariciaba su cabello.

—Él va a entender, y espero que no sea demasiado tarde... —murmuró Grace a Carrick.

Ese comentario, me hizo erizar la piel. Por algo sentí que no lo decía por Kate. Algo más había…


	23. Chapter 23

Cap23 Buscando la felicidad.

Entraba a la habitación de huéspedes, y arrastré la maleta a un lado del sillón individual que estaba en el rincón. Kate estaba aún de pie en la entrada de la habitación.

—Entra, estás en tu casa. —intenté tranquilizarla, pero sé que aún seguía pensando en las palabras de Elliot.

—Gracias amiga. Creo que…—comenzó a llorar y se llevó ambas manos a su rostro para ocultarse en ellas.

—Kate…—me acerqué a ella, y la guíe a la cama. Intenté dejarla llorar para que se desahogara. En cierto caso me sentí la culpable de su rompimiento. Y peor aún, el haber sido la causante de la cancelación de su boda.

—Disculpa, es que…—sus ojos rojizos se detuvieron en mi mirada. Había algo, no sé, intuición quizás. Bajé lentamente mi mirada a su mano que cubría su vientre. Mi mirada subió bruscamente a la suya.

—¿Estás…?—me interrumpió cubriendo con su mano mi boca. Abrió sus ojos y señaló con el dedo índice que no dijera nada.

Miró hacía la puerta, y luego la bajó.

—Si. Estoy embarazada, estoy… recién lo he descubierto. Y no he podido hablarlo con nadie… he estado toda llorona—comienza a mover las manos en el aire—toda sentimental, odiosa, irritante, y he estado comiendo demasiado, antes de viajar fui con mi ginecóloga, y me ha confirmado que estoy embarazada de cuatro meses. No sé en qué momento, si nos cuidamos demasiado, no se me había notado hasta hace unas semanas que Elliot estaba de viaje en Australia, los conjuntos para ir a trabajar no me cerraban, juro por dios que creí que estaba engordando por la nueva cocinera que contratamos para nuestro departamento, le pedí que nada de grasas… hasta que mi madre mencionó algo de niños, y algo vago, así que fue esa noche que Elliot descubrió que yo sabía de tu paradero. Pidió un registro de llamadas de mi línea privada de la oficina, y ya Christian había descubierto donde estabas, comprobó por Christian que era la misma ubicación tuya, y me llamó diciéndome de cosas…. —las lágrimas comenzaron aparecer de nueva cuenta— no me dejó explicar, me llevó directamente a la guillotina, y por más que quiero contarle… explota. Carrick me dijo que podía venir… me dio valor que tenía que enfrentarlo, luchar por él. Hacerle entender, y si ya de plano no reaccionaba, podía irme tranquila de haber hecho el intento…y aquí estoy, escuchando por tercera vez que la boda se ha cancelado, ¡Me importa un pepino la boda! ¡Quiero decirle que vamos a ser padres! Pero es un gilipollas por no escucharme…

Y rompe en llanto desconsoladamente. La abrazo y media hora después ha quedado dormida, la cubro con la manta y le quito las botas. Eso era, las botas de tacón pequeño. Ella odiaba las botas de tacón bajo, recuerdo escucharla que eran su muerte usar ese tipo de tacón, pero ahora por su embarazo las usaba. Sonreí al verla acurrucada con las manos en su vientre que empieza a notarse. Salí de la puerta sin hacer algún ruido, cuando me giro doy un salto y mi mano se va a mi pecho.

Elliot está sentado a un lado de la puerta. Tiene las piernas levantadas a su pecho y su cabeza enterrada entre ella con sus brazos. Al verme se pone de pie, y puedo confirmar que ha escuchado todo. Sus ojos están rojos por el llanto.

—Ana yo…—pongo una mano en su hombro.

—No digas nada. Solo entra y haz las paces, no puedes culparla por algo que me hizo jurar, ahí es cuando tienes que darte cuenta de que es fiel a sus promesas.

—Ella…mi hijo…ella…—balbucea algo que no entiendo, solo algunas palabras y sé que está conmocionado por la noticia.

—Deja que descanse por el viaje, y luego hablan.

—¿Qué hago…?—se limpia bruscamente los ojos con sus manos.

—Puedes acurrucarte con ellos. Darle un buen desayuno, mimarla, y hablar tranquilos…

El asiente repetidamente. Me abraza y le correspondo.

—Gracias Ana. Por cierto, ha llegado mi hermano, están en la mesa del jardín. —asiento a sus palabras, y entra a la habitación.

El corazón se tranquiliza al saber que todo se ha podido arreglar.

Bajo las escaleras y cruzo el pasillo que me lleva al jardín. Salgo y puedo ver a Christian de pie cruzado de brazos y Taylor a un lado de él. Está hablando de algo ya que todos le prestan atención, los niños siguen jugando divertidos ahora con Mía quien les enseña a pilotear el dron.

Voy llegando cuando Christian se percata de mi presencia. Se acerca a paso veloz y me abraza toscamente.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo está Kate? ¿Elliot?—pregunta cerca de mi oído mientras sigue abrazándome a su pecho con fuerza.

—Bien, esperemos que mañana hablen más tranquilos. ¿Dónde has estado? Desde hace horas que te has ido.

Sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba.

—Necesitamos hablar. ¿Podemos ir a tu despacho? —me separo de él preocupada, asiento. Se vuelve hacía Taylor y le hace señas para que nos siga. —Madre ¿Puedes cuidar de los niños?

Grace asiente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Entramos al despacho. Me vuelvo hacía el en espera de que hable. Taylor entra y Christian le hace sentarse.

—Ana necesito que tomes asiento.

—No. Estoy preocupada, habla. Me tienes ansiosa.

—Tengo que pedirte algo por la seguridad de nuestros hijos.

—Todo lo que sea por protegerlos.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Eso no se pregunta! ¡Son nuestros hijos! ¡Habla, Christian!

Christian mira a Taylor y asiente.

—Necesitamos irnos a Seattle cuanto antes.

 _Sus palabras me golpean. ¿Es tanto el peligro que corren?_


	24. Chapter 24

Cap24 Buscando la felicidad.

—¿Irnos? ¿Pero…?—balbuceo las palabras. Miles de cosas pasan por mi cabeza.

—Tengo más poder en Seattle. Aquí no…—niega.

—¿Acaso viene con un revolver o qué?—su rostro permaneció frío. Esa era una respuesta.

—No los voy arriesgar. Puedo protegerlos en Seattle, en nuestra casa. No aquí, hay muchos puntos ciegos llenos de peligro. Sea o no que venga con un revolver no pienso arriesgarme.

—¡Puedes contratar gente! ¿Cómo vamos a dejar todo por ella? ¿Otra vez? ¡No! Contrataré personal de seguridad inclusive si tengo que poner guardaespaldas, lo hago, pero no pienso correr a esconderme por ella.

—¡Esto es por su seguridad, Anastasia! ¡Deja de ser egoísta! ¡Deja de pensar todo lo que vas a dejar aquí en lugar de pensar por la seguridad de nuestros hijos!—ese fue un golpe en el centro de mi estómago. ¿Acaso era una egoísta por dejar de esconderme de una maldita pedófila? ¡Estaba harta de esconderme! ¡De esconderlos!

—Contrataré el mejor personal calificado para esto. No me importa gastar mi dinero en protegerlos, ¡Pero no les voy arrebatar lo que aman por una maldita pedófila!

Salí del despacho hecha una furia. A la mejor estaba equivocada. Pero lo que si estaba segura era que no iba a correr a esconderme por una pedófila. Si me iba a buscar, me iba a encontrar, e iba a estar preparada.

 _Pero correr, no más._

—Mami, ¿Y los abuelos nos llevarán a la escuela?—asentí con una sonrisa en mis labios. Su rostro se iluminaba.

—Tienen que portarse bien, ¿Está bien? En la tarde nos reuniremos para comer todos juntos.—Phoebe aplaudía emocionada.

—¡Me encanta estar con mis nuevos abuelos! —dijo Phoebe esperando a Teddy que acomodaba sus palillos de la batería en su pequeña maleta.

—Quiero que hagan caso a los abuelos, ya saben sus horarios para dormir, no quiero saber que se han desvelado. Su tía Mía los cuidará junto con los abuelos.

—¿Y la tía Katy se queda aquí?—preguntó curioso Teddy.

—No amor, se va a ir con tío Elliot al hotel.

—¿Y papi donde se va a quedar?—Phoebe me miró en espera de una respuesta.

—Se quedará aquí mi amor.

Ellos aplaudieron de nueva cuenta emocionados.

—¿Y papi ya se va a quedar con nosotros?—preguntó Teddy mientras se acomodaba su mochila en su espalda.

—Si amor. Papi se quedará con nosotros.

Besé la frente de Teddy y luego la de Phoebe. Me abracé a mí misma mientras Christian se despedía de ellos. Taylor y Christian se miraron detenidamente, como si con la mirada se estaban diciendo algo. Grace, Carrick, Mía, Elliot y Kate iban dentro junto a mis hijos. Todos sonreían emocionados después de escuchar la noticia de Kate y el embarazo. Ya eran más de las diez de la noche cuando se estaban marchando al hotel.

Christian se paró a mi lado mientras miraba marcharse el auto donde se llevaban a mis pequeños. Hasta que las luces del Audi desaparecieron al final del sendero. Mañana era lunes, y no podía creer que todo esto había sucedido a paso veloz.

—Vamos adentro, hace frío. —Christian miró a su alrededor y después pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros.

—Si. —Entramos y cuando Christian cerró la puerta detrás de él, tomó mi brazo bruscamente haciéndome soltar un jadeo. Cubrió mi boca con sus labios y me apretó a su cuerpo. Mi espalda estaba contra la puerta de madera. Sus manos buscaron debajo de mi camisa y con desesperación buscó mis pezones erectos bajo la tela de mi sostén de encaje. Sus pulgares hicieron magia, haciéndome retorcer. Los labios de Christian se deslizaron por mi cuello.

—Arriba.

Sus manos se fueron a mi trasero y me levantó de un movimiento, apenas alcancé a rodearlo por el cuello para no perder el equilibrio.

—Arriba. —murmuré contra sus labios. Él sonrió.

Después de unas horas intensas de sexo quedé exhausta. El sonido de un móvil me hizo despertarme. Apenas podía abrir los ojos, extendí mi mano en búsqueda de mi móvil, no recordaba en ciencia cierta si era la alarma, o puede que Christian al llevárselo con Taylor le haya modificado algo. Cuando giré mi rostro para ver el reloj de la mesa de noche del lado de Christian, eran las 4: 45 am. Para mi sorpresa Christian no estaba. Pasé mi mano por su lugar, y estaba tibio, señal que se acaba de levantar. El sonido volvió a sonar. Me senté bruscamente. Con la sabana me cubrí mis pechos desnudos.

—¿Christian?

Pero nada. Busqué mi bata rápidamente y salí de la habitación mientras ajustaba mi cinturón. Escuché voces cuando llegué al comienzo de la escalera. Bajé hasta quedar a la mitad de terminarlas. Christian estaba de pie dando instrucciones a cuatro hombres vestidos de traje.

—¿Pero qué…?—Taylor se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Le hizo señas a Christian que estaba de espaldas a mí. El levantó la mirada hacía las escaleras.

—Ana. —no dijo más miró a Taylor—Taylor dales las instrucciones correspondientes y explícales. En unos momentos regreso.

Taylor asintió esperando a que me marchara para hablar. Christian subió las escaleras, y al llegar a mi lado, besó mi frente y con un brazo me rodeó.

—Vamos a la cama.

—Espera. ¿Qué hacen esos tipos de traje en mi sala? ¿Qué está pasando Christian? Dime la verdad.

El pánico me embargó por completo.

—Subamos, en la habitación te explico.

Subimos en total silencio. Tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas se volvió hacía mí. Me senté en la orilla de la cama.

—Es gente de confianza, entrenados para situaciones extremas.

La boca se me ha secado.

—¿Situaciones extremas?—mi mano tembló cuando se deslizó por mi cuello.

—Si. Vamos a la cama.

—Espera, espera. ¿Es todo lo que me vas a decir? ¿Por qué situaciones extremas? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo Christian?

Se pasó la mano entre su cabello rebelde de recién levantado. Podía ver frustración y miedo en su rostro plasmado.

—Ana…

Me puse de pie al ver el miedo en su rostro.

—Dime. Puedo soportar todo pero el ocultarme las cosas ya no. No quiero mentiras ni falta de comunicación entre nosotros. ¿Recuerdas? —Levanté mi dedo anular frente a él mostrando los anillos de boda—Un nuevo comienzo. Transparencias. Comunicación. Cero mentiras.

El dudó por segundos hablar. Se volvió y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

—El mensaje que recibiste hace unas horas, fue rastreado por Barney. Esta codificado en un nivel superior. Taylor se encargó de traer al mejor personal de seguridad para protegernos, y a mi familia. Son dos grupos. Hace media hora Barney llamó para avisar que…

Se volvió a mirarme. Su mirada mostraba furia.

—¿Qué?

—Elena ha llegado a Londres en el avión privado de su ex—esposo. Y sé que no viene a disculparse.

El corazón se aceleró al escuchar sus últimas palabras.

—Pero… ¿En realidad viene para hacernos algo?

—No quiero arriesgarme.

—¿No se puede hablar con la policía y decirles todo lo sucedido?

—Welch está en eso. Las órdenes de restricción estarán en proceso en unas horas. Pero en lo que sucede quiero crear una red de protección alrededor de todos. No quiero que los toque…—caminó de un lado a otro— ¡La mato con mis propias manos si les llega a tocar si quiera un cabello! ¡No me importa llegar a la cárcel con tal de que no les haga daño!

Me levanté como un resorte de mi lugar y me abracé a él con todas las fuerzas. Mi oído quedaba en su corazón que palpitaba acelerado, mi mejilla quedaba contra su pecho. El imaginar separado de nosotros por ella de nuevo me aterraba como al mismo tiempo me daba rabia.

—No digas eso. Tienes que estar a nuestro lado. Con tus hijos. Conmigo, con tu familia. —sentí como su cuerpo se apretaba más al mío.

—Quiero protegerlos de todo lo malo y contra todos los que quieras hacerles daño.

—Si crees que llevarnos a Seattle es la solución, llévanos. —eso había salido sin filtro de mi boca. Ahora lo miraba de otro ángulo. A donde fuésemos ella nos seguiría. ¿Y si en Seattle Christian tiene más armas para protegernos? Aquí estábamos rodeados de la naturaleza, y podría entrar cualquiera por varios caminos, eso nos expondría demasiado. No había muros altos que nos separara de la maldad. El terror invadió mi cuerpo. En cualquier momento cualquiera podía entrar y llevarse a mis hijos. Christian se separó de mí bruscamente, pensando lo mismo que yo. Sus manos tomaron mi pálido rostro. Mis manos se agarraron de sus muñecas para mantenerme de pie.

—Haré unas llamadas, y nos iremos. —beso mi frente y salió de la habitación.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama. El corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad. Tomé mi móvil que estaba sobre el tocador y le mandé mensaje a Esther. Me la iba a llevar, no la dejaría por nada del mundo aquí sola. No tenía a nadie, más que a nosotros. Los niños la adoraban. Tragué saliva forzosamente.

—Piensa Anastasia, piensa.

No contestaba. Era demasiado temprano, miré el reloj que marcaba las 5:10 am. Ya debería estar levantada. Me incliné por la llamada.

Un tono. Dos tonos. Tres tonos.

—¿Si, Anny? ¿Está todo bien?

—Esther, ha pasado una situación del cual tenemos que viajar a E.U. ¿Puedes venir con nosotros? ¿Tienes tu pasaporte a la mano?

—¿E.U.? Mi pasaporte está vigente pero no tengo la visa para entrar…—eso podría arreglarlo Christian sin duda.

—No tenemos un tiempo definido para regresar, ¿Está bien eso?—hubo silencio antes de contestar.

—A donde vayan y me necesiten estaré Anny. Sabes que son los únicos que considero mi familia.

Me emocioné.

—Lista en una hora, te mando mensaje cuando vayamos por ti, lleva tus papeles y una maleta básica. Allá te compraré lo que necesites.

—Está bien, Anny.

Colgamos. Saqué una maleta y puse lo más importante de documentos de los niños y míos. Hablé con mi asistente y le informé que trabajaría desde casa, Christian había dicho cuando entró a la habitación que entre menos demos información mejor. Cancelé mis citas, y todo lo trabajaría desde la portátil, tenía personal calificado para hacer mi trabajo en lo que estaba ausente. Las llamadas de la casa las cancelé. Ya estaba lista en la entrada de la puerta. Christian observaba las fotos de los gemelos que estaban adornando la chimenea.

—¿No te llevarás éstas fotos?—tomó una foto donde estábamos posando sonriente los tres. La sacó del marco y la metió dentro de su gabardina. —Ésta me la llevo para adornar mi escritorio.

Sonreímos.

—Esther ya está lista. ¿Podrá entrar a E.U. con lo que te dijo tu abogado?

—Sí, no te preocupes por eso. —se acercó a mí y dejó un beso en mis labios. Sonó su móvil y contestó inmediatamente.

—Si. Estamos listos. ¿Están todos? ¿También lo que te encargué?—esperó la respuesta—Esta bien. Gracias.

Colgó.

Me miró detenidamente.

—¿Qué le has encargado?—sonrió.

—Es una sorpresa.

Llegamos al aeropuerto privado una hora después. Los demás ya tenían tiempo esperándonos. Bajé con mi bolsa, mientras Christian apretaba mi mano cuando caminábamos hacía las escaleras para subir al avión privado.

El nombre de GREY ENTERPRISES del avión, me hizo recordar nuestra luna de miel. Christian se detuvo para ayudarme a subir el primer escalón.

—Cuidado con tus zapatillas.

—Gracias.

Elliot nos esperaba en la entrada del avión.

Al entrar al avión me quedé sorprendida. Mis padres estaban sentados en los primeros sillones. El solo verme se pusieron de pie, y nos abrazamos. Ya estaban al tanto de la situación, mi padre Ray estaba ayudando al equipo de seguridad, aconsejando, como dice él es para protegernos.

El avión empezó a moverse, apreté la mano de Christian. Los niños estaban dormidos en los sillones frente a nosotros. Con su cinturón de seguridad. Los contemplé por varias horas mientras Christian estaba en reunión con el personal de seguridad. Escuché que Elena no se ha movido de Londres. Señal de que estamos siendo demasiado cuidadosos. Christian optó por cerrar mi negocio hasta nuevo aviso. Así que se ha liquidado al personal a primera hora por gente de él que tiene instalado en el pueblo. Todo era inesperado.

Dejar todo por protegerlos de las manos cargadas de maldad de Elena Lincoln.


	25. Chapter 25

Cap25 Buscando la felicidad.

El roce de los labios de Christian me despertó. Por el momento nadie sabría que hemos entrado a E.U. El avión había tocado piso en Seattle hace casi una hora. Christian para mantenernos aún en el anonimato en la ciudad, hizo que se usara un juego de autos del mismo color, en unas se envió a los niños junto con mis padres al Escala. Otro a los padres de Christian a su mansión en Bellevue. Y otro para Elliot, Kate y Mía para el departamento de soltero de Elliot. Así nos mantendríamos hasta solucionar cuanto antes lo de Elena.

Las últimas noticias nos informaron que Elena seguía en Londres, y el equipo de Taylor había confirmado personal de ella rondando por el pueblo. Los nervios eran grandes. Temía que en cualquier momento dieran la noticia de que Elena había regresado a Seattle. Christian al ver mi rostro pensativo, aprieta mi mano suavemente.

—Están protegidos aquí. Se han cambiado todo los códigos de accesos, nadie sabe que hemos regresado.

Asentí a sus palabras, pero la preocupación aún era fuerte.

Subimos por el elevador privado hasta llegar al escala. Mis padres esperaban sentados en la barra mientras comían algo, Gail se giró hacía nosotros y al verme dejó lo que estaba haciendo para correr a abrazarme, y yo sin duda la abracé correspondiendo la bienvenida.

—¡Señora Grey! ¡Bendito Dios que ya está en casa!—nos fundimos en un abrazo sincero. Las lágrimas nos ganaron a ambas.

Nuestros padres se fueron a descansar en la habitación de huéspedes en la planta baja, y los niños estaban dormidos en una habitación enseguida de la principal. Christian me llevaba de la mano mientras nos diríamos a nuestra habitación. El nudo seguía en el centro de mi estómago.

—¿Estás bien?—su voz susurrante cerca de mi oído me erizó la piel. Volví hacía su mirada.

—Sí, ¿Podría ver a los niños? —se detuvo frente a una puerta que recuerdo haber sido un cuarto donde guardaban los muebles. Hizo señas con el dedo en su boca para que no hiciera ruido. Y al abrir la puerta casi se cae mi boca hasta el suelo. La habitación estaba iluminada levemente, era demasiado amplia y una pared era de puro cristal blindado que daba a una hermosa vista al Sound. A lo lejos se veía un velero navegando, el sol estaba puesto en lo alto. Pero eso no se notaba dentro de la habitación. Los niños estaban en una cama individual, cada cama con su mesa de noche, las paredes en color crema y colgaban cuadros de colores, muebles caros, y en un espacio al fondo dos escritorios con computadoras. Puse los ojos en blanco. Lo había preparado todo antes de llegar. Podría oler "nuevo" en el ambiente.

—Señor Grey, siempre preparado.

—Siempre.

Salimos de la habitación en silencio y tomó mi mano para entrar en la que es nuestra habitación. Sus dedos acariciaron mis anillos de matrimonio.

—¿Lista?

—Nací siendo lista, Grey—le guiñé el ojo divertida. El soltó una risa mientras empujaba la puerta para entrar.

La habitación seguía siendo la misma. El corazón palpitó emocionado. Soltó nuestro agarre para dejarme ver con calma. La habitación lucía igual, las puertas de nuestro armario me hicieron querer entrar. Mi mano se fue a mi pecho al mirar los mismos vestidos colgados. Mi mano se paseó para sentir las telas delicadas y finas. Abrí el cajón que se encontraba enseguida de los vestidos, y los conjuntos de ropa interior seguían impecables en su lugar. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero intenté contenerme. Era ridículo si me pusiera a llorar por ver las mismas cosas en su lugar después de siete años. ¿Increíble no?

Entré al cuarto de baño, y es ahí fue cuando mi mano cubrió mi boca para callar el jadeo de sorpresa.

—Todas tus cosas siguen en su mismo lugar, nena. Nada se ha movido, ni cambiado. Tal y como lo dejaste, así se ha permanecido. —dijo Christian mientras me rodeaba por detrás por mi espalda, dejó su barbilla encima de mi hombro.

—Christian…—un gemido de dolor salió de mi boca. Me volví hacía él y lloré contra su camisa. El dolor que había intentado ocultar, empezaba a salir a la superficie. El ver este tipo de detalle es tan conmovedor y doloroso al mismo tiempo.

—Tu cepillo de dientes, tu cepillo del cabello, tu crema corporal, las ligas de tu cabello, tu toalla…todo está en su lugar.

Rodeé con fuerza su cintura.

—No digas más, por favor. —dije entre sollozos.

—Nunca te he olvidado, Anastasia Grey. En mi mente imaginaba que estabas en casa de tus padres, inclusive envíe cada día un correo contándote mi día, como me sentía, la forma en que te extrañaba…cada día durante siete días. Debes de tener saturado tu correo sin duda nena…—Susurró en mi oído. Solté una risa mientras me limpiaba mis lágrimas.

—Te amo.

Levanté la mirada hacía él, y pude ver ese brillo en sus hermosos ojos grises. Levantó su mano hacía mi mejilla, pude sentir como temblaba.

—Yo te amo más, nena.


	26. Chapter 26

Cap26 Buscando la felicidad.

 **UN MES DESPUÉS,**

 **SEATTLE.**

 **CHRISTIAN PV**

Estaba contemplando a Teddy y a Phoebe dormir tranquilos. Tenía que protegerlos hasta con mi propia vida. Me repetí que no tenía que cometer ningún maldito error. Tenía que protegerlos de todos los que querían lastimarme. Elena sabe perfectamente que ellos son mi debilidad, que ellos son la luz de mi vida junto con la mujer que se encuentra dormida en la habitación de enseguida. Elena se había dado cuenta de la trampa. Y hace un par de noches había llegado a Seattle. Aunque cree que ha llegado de incognito, lo bueno de tener contactos y dinero, puedo seguir sus pasos desde aquí. Cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos. Tenía que viajar a África para cerrar un contrato de lo más importante para reponer las pérdidas de la empresa por la cual había sufrido hace unas semanas, sería estar una semana lejos de ellos. Estaba a punto de pedirle a Anastasia que hiciera maletas para llevarlos conmigo. Pero me era imposible. Era mucho riesgo, pero algo me daba mala espina al saber que Elena estaba en la misma ciudad que ellos.

La boca de Teddy estaba un poco entreabierta, y su mano estaba debajo de su mejilla sonrojada. Phoebe con un brazo sobre su cabeza y la otra en su estómago. Era reconfortante verlos dormir.

—¿No vas a dormir, cariño?—la voz de Anastasia me hice desviar mi mirada hacía la entrada de la habitación de los gemelos.

Le extendí la mano para que se acercara, la aceptó y la senté en mi regazo, su brazo me rodeó y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho. Solté un suspiro, y aspiré su olor. Era un bálsamo para calmar mi inquieto corazón.

—Te has despertado, nena. ¿Todo bien?—pregunté aun sabiendo su respuesta.

—Sentí muy fría la cama. Y me he despertado sin verte a mi lado, ¿Qué pasa? No es la primera noche que la pasas aquí, ¿algo te preocupa?

—No. Es solo que me encanta verlos dormir. Hace un mes que los he recuperado, y siento que aún me falta estar con ellos aunque sea verlos ahí, quietos, perdidos en sus sueños.

Solté una risa al escucharme decirlo en voz alta.

—Es normal después de lo que hemos vivido. ¿No has sabido del equipo que tienes en el pueblo?

Sé que ha estado preocupada.

—Si.

Ella se levanta de mi regazo y con su mano busca la mía y salimos de la habitación. Entramos a la nuestra y regresamos a la cama. Se recuesta en mi pecho y yo nos cubro con la sabana.

—Habla. Dime todo lo que te preocupa, no puedes cargar con eso tu solo.

Suspiré contra su cabello rebelde.

—No es momento, nena.

—¿Entonces cuando? Es ahora o nunca, Grey. No me hagas enfurecer…

Sonreí a su advertencia. Pongo las palabras finalmente en mi lengua.

—Elena ha regresado a Seattle. Pero ha regresado de incognito, según ella nadie sabe. He reforzado la seguridad. Sabe que estoy en Seattle pero tengo entendido que piensa que has vuelto a huir de mí. Y quiero que piense eso.

—Oh…

No dijo nada. Y eso me preocupó.

—Dime que piensas.

—¿Puede llegar a venir a cerciorarse si estamos contigo y hacernos algo?

La abracé a mi pecho, y el solo pensar en eso me hace hervir la sangre.

—No. No hará nada, ni se enterará de nada. Está todo cubierto y protegido. El edificio está constantemente vigilado. Hay controles de entrada y salida, y cada veinticuatro horas se cambian los códigos. Barney se encarga de ello. Welch y Taylor con apoyo de tu padre está ayudando a protegernos y al resto de la familia.

—Eso suena tranquilizador.

—¿Mañana, bueno hoy tienes la comida con mis padres?

—Sí, quiero llevar la lasaña que hace Esther. ¿Has visto que amigas se han hecho Gail y Esther?

—Si. Han hecho buena mancuerna.

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, cuando estuve a punto de hablar, Anastasia soltó un suspiro.

—Te amo, Christian Grey.

—Y yo, Anastasia Grey, duerme. Mañana seguimos platicando…

Y otros minutos más, Anastasia se había dormido abrazada a mí. La preocupación aún era parte de mi insomnio.

Tenía que estar alertas ante alguna jugada de Elena.

—Nos vemos luego, pequeños.

Se despedían de beso mis hijos antes de entrar corriendo dentro de la casa de mis padres.

—Qué tengas un buen día, amor—Anastasia dejaba un beso en mis labios, la abracé por la cintura e intensifiqué el beso. Aún seguía dejándome prendado de ella después de nuestra sesión mañanero. Se separó de mí con una sonrisa y negando divertida.

—Me llevo esa sonrisa para todo el día, nena.

—Eres un pervertido, Grey. ¿Vas a venir a cenar? —torcí mis labios, tenía la cena con Industrias Kong Inc. Negué mientras ponía detrás de su oreja una tira de cabello corto.

—No puedo. Ross y yo tenemos que reunirnos con Industrias Kong Inc. a las siete de la noche. Yo vendré a recogerlos al terminar. ¿Está bien si tienes todo el día sin verme?

Sonrió entrecerrando sus hermosos ojos azules.

—Espero sobrevivir. —dejó un beso rápido en mis labios sin dejar a responder, alcancé a darle un manotazo en su redondo trasero. Dio un brinco por la sorpresa de mi gesto.

—Cualquier cosa marcas manda mensaje, nena.

—Está bien, anda. No llegues tarde…—entró dejándome de pie frente a la puerta de madera.

Solté un suspiro y entré al auto. Al salir pude ver que había un poco más de personal de incognito alrededor. Así no llamarían la atención.

—Taylor, ¿Está todo seguro aquí?—Taylor encontró mi mirada a través del retrovisor.

—Sí, señor Grey. Está todo monitoreado junto con las nuevas cámaras que se instalaron.

Eso me dejó un poco tranquilo. Pero había algo dentro de mí que se aferraba a que faltaba algo. Llegamos a la autopista principal.

—Siento que algo falta, Taylor. Pero no sé qué puede ser.


	27. Chapter 27

Cap27 Buscando la felicidad.

—Me encanta como ha quedado el pastel. —sonrió Mía al cumplido de Esther que se encontraba emocionada por el enorme pastel.

—Gracias, Esther. —Se notaba la emoción en su rostro.

—¿Y Grace?—pregunté un rato después.

—Ella ha ido… ¿Con Greene?—preguntó Elliot dudoso.

Mía movió sus hombros sin poder dar una respuesta a su hermano quien se estaba comiendo el betún del resto del pastel. Tocó un poco con el dedo y les puso a Teddy y a Phoebe en la nariz, estos dos soltaron la risa. Kate llegó a la cocina donde nos encontrábamos todos.

—Hola, he despertado después de mil años.

La panza de cinco meses de Kate se veía demasiado grande, se veía hermosa en su overol de marca.

—Es normal durante el embarazo, y deberías de aprovechar en dormir, por qué naciendo Ava, no volverás a dormir hasta dentro de veinte años.

Todos rieron. Elliot se inclinó para hablarle a la panza.

—Hola mi amor, ¿Dormiste juguetona?

Kate brincó en su lugar al sentir una patada. Tiró un manotazo a la cabeza de Elliot, este soltó la risa.

—Eso me ha dolido…

—Y a mí la patada, mi amor—dijo sonriendo Kate—tengo el pretexto perfecto para golpearlo, ¿Vistes Ana?

Soltamos la risa.

—Hemos llegado. ¿Empezamos a preparar la cena?—Grace entraba sonriendo a la cocina. Pude notar un poco rojos sus ojos, como si hubiese llorado. Carrick se notaba algo serio, se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir al despacho a trabajar.

—¿Todo bien?—pregunté preocupada mientras acariciaba el hombro de Grace.

—Si hija, claro.

Miré a Mía quien pareciere que estuviera conteniéndose, tiró la pala con la que estaba terminando de decorar el pastel y salió de la cocina sin decir nada.

Estaba pasando algo. El ambiente se tornó a tenso.

—Iré a llevar a los niños a la planta alta para que miren TV un rato en lo que está la cena—soltó a toda prisa Esther. Elliot seguía observando detenidamente a su madre. Curioso. Kate estaba aún adormilada por su larga siesta de la tarde.

—¿Vamos a ver TV con los niños?—Dijo Kate al ver que Grace estaba sería observando la pala de pastel a un lado de este.

—Vamos, las dejamos para que hablen. —soltó Elliot mientras rodeaba a Kate por los hombros.

Nos quedamos solas en la gran cocina. Grace tomó asiento en la isla de granito que adornaba el centro de la cocina.

—¿Estás bien?—pregunté intentando no sonar alarmada.

—No. ¿Podemos hablar en mi habitación?

Asentí. Subimos a su habitación y me invitó a tomar asiento en su sillón victoriano que se encontraba a pie de su cama grande.

—Hija, quiero contarte algo. Solo Carrick lo sabe…pero siento que Mía sospecha algo.

—Puedes contar conmigo, Grace.

Se sentó en el pequeño buró que era parte de su tocador color gris plata. Tomó un pañuelo de una caja, e intentó contenerse cuando vi sus lágrimas caer lentamente por sus mejillas.

Me acerqué a ella inmediatamente poniendo mis rodillas en el suelo, y tomé sus manos temblorosas que estaban sobre su regazo.

—Me estás preocupando, Grace.

—Hija, hace un año me han detectado cáncer de mama.

El corazón me dio un vuelco.

—¿Cáncer de mama?—ella asintió. —Dios mío…

—Está muy avanzado. Las quimioterapias no me funcionan, así que hoy me he metido a una medicina experimental. Quiero probar por última vez…si no funciona, solo viviré lo que tenga que vivir. A lado de ustedes, ver y disfrutar a mis nietos, y a todos. Espero, y ruego a Dios llegar a conocer a la pequeña Ava…

Las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas. Esto era duro, verla así, al mejor ser humano que he conocido, estaba luchando por sobrevivir al cáncer de mama.

—No llores, hija. Solo Carrick y tú saben de esto, creo que Mía sospecha que está pasando algo, y necesito confirmarlo. Te tiene confianza y te quiere como no tienes idea. Si solo pudieras hablar con ella…

—No es necesario que hable conmigo.

La voz de Mía me hizo girar hacía la entrada de la habitación. Grace soltó un jadeo de sorpresa.

—Hija…—Grace no podía hablar por el llanto. Mía se acercó rápidamente a abrazarla por la espalda.

—Debiste- hablarlo-conmigo—Mía apenas hablaba.

—Tengo miedo hija de cómo lo fueses a tomar…—dijo Grace limpiando sus mejillas.

Mía se puso a mi lado de la misma formar frente a Grace, puso sus manos sobre las mías que sostenían las de Grace.

—Tienes que hablarlo, tu misma has dicho que no puedes tragarte todo, el alma lo resiente, mami…

Lloramos abrazadas a Grace. Y parte de mi dolor era que Christian le pegaría duro la noticia.

Estábamos todos reunidos en la sala para tomar el café. Christian se había comunicado para escuchar a sus hijos y saber si habían cenado. Los niños estaban felices. El ambiente se aligeró un poco. Había sin duda nostalgia en el aire, pero teníamos que demostrarte solidaridad. Después de estar las tres en la habitación de Grace, intentamos calmarnos para que Elliot y Kate no sospecharan. Había decidido Grace hablarlo en unos días más. Elliot salió a comprar los antojos de Kate, Carrick estaba acurrucado al lado de Grace, frente a la chimenea. Kate se había quedado en el cuarto con Mía viendo ropa que escoger para mañana, ya que Mía tenía una cita.

—Que silencio… ¿Ya reportaron el cambio de seguridad?—preguntó Carrick a Grace. Ella pensó por unos segundos y negó.

—Ya son las nueve y cuarto, deberían de haber comunicado el cambio de guardia. —comentó Grace. Carrick se quedó extrañado.

—Iré a revisar a los niños—sentí el nudo en medio de mi estómago. Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a la habitación.

 **GRACE PV.**

El timbre sonó.

—Gretchel. —dije en voz alta al tercer sonido del timbre.

—Ha de ser el de seguridad, voy yo, amor.

Carrick se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta principal. El dolor de cabeza había aumentado, esperaré a Carrick para marcharme a la habitación. Miré el reloj que estaba arriba de la chimenea, y marcaba las 9:25 pm.

No escuché voces ni nada.

—Buenas noches, querida. —Me quedé congelada en mi lugar. Apreté con furia el cojín que estaba en mi regazo.

 _Elena Lincoln._

Me levanté de un solo movimiento y me giré hacía ella. Vestía como siempre de negro, impecable, con su melena platinada. Arqueaba una ceja.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa?—dije apretando furiosa mi mandíbula intentando controlarme.

—Vengo por un asunto pendiente, querida.

—¡Carrick!—grité sin dejar de mirarla—¡Carrick!—pero él no respondía.—¿Qué le has hecho a mi marido, maldita pedófila?

Ella sonrió malévolamente.

—Solo usé esto…—sacó una pistola eléctrica. Sentí como todo empezaba a moverse a mi alrededor, el solo pensar que Carrick estaba herido o…cerré los ojos para evitar pensar que estaba muerto.

—¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate cuanto antes de que te saque con mis propias manos!

—Querida, el asunto principal es la caza fortunas con la que se casó tu hijo, y esos bastardos.

Escuché unos tacones bajar a toda prisa las escaleras.

—¡Madre!—la voz chirriante de Mía me aceleró el corazón. Pedí fuerza internamente para poder evitar que lastime a mi familia. Extendí un brazo a mis espaldas para que no se acercara.

—¡No te acerques! ¡Quédate donde estás, hija!—no dejé por un segundo a Elena. Ella acariciaba su pistola.

—¿Por qué no llamas a Anastasia, Mía?—lo dijo en un tono burlesco.

—¡MALDITA ZORRA! ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!—Mía intentó abalanzarse sobre Elena, pero mi cuerpo la bloqueó, haciendo que la pistola quedará frente a mí.

—¡NO! ¡NO LE HAGAS NADA!—mis manos estaban extendida a mis lados protegiendo a mi hija.

La ira corría por mis venas.

—Quiero a Anastasia y a sus bastardos. Es todo…—apreté los dientes.

—No. Solo márchate y te daré tiempo para que puedas esconderte antes de que Christian te encuentre y te despelleje viva por lo que estás haciendo.

Un hombre apareció detrás de ella. Elena se volvió unos segundos para confirmar la presencia del hombre.

—Están todos liquidados, señora Lincoln.

—Gracias, Josh. Sube y busca a Anastasia y a los niños.

—¡NOOOO! —Anastasia se encontraba al pie de las escaleras. —¡SOBRE MI CADAVER, HIJA DE PUTA!

—Oh vaya, ha llegado a la que ansiosamente he estado buscando desde que llegué de Inglaterra. Buena trampa. Buena jugada, espero poder felicitar a mi querido Christian después…

Elena caminó cerca de nosotras. Mi respiración se agitó, tenía temor de caer desmayada y no poder defenderlas.

Tenía que defender a mis nietos.

—Llévate a estas dos. Tenemos poco tiempo, Josh.

El hombre se acercó a nosotras y cuando Mía intenta defenderme de las manos del hombre, este la golpea con su pistola en la cabeza, tirándola sobre el sillón.

—¡Nooo! ¡Maldito!—me abalanzó sobre él con uñas y dientes.

—Josh, deja de jugar y llévatelas. —se quejó Elena mientras apuntaba con la pistola a Anastasia.

—¡Mía! ¡Mía! ¡Despierta!—alcanzó a ver a Kate que regresa corriendo a la habitación sin ser vista por Elena. Ruego a dios que llegue pronto la policía.

Cuando menos espero, el sonido de la pistola inunda el lugar. Cuando Mía se pone de pie a jalones por el hombre el grito que estalla hace que me encoja de hombros.

—¡NOOOOO! ¡ANAAAAA!—siento cada parte de mi piel erizarse al grito de mi hija. Puedo alcanzar a ver como Anastasia cae de espaldas al pie de la escalera, Elena sonríe. Siento como empieza la adrenalina a correr por mis venas. Esquivo al hombre que tiene del brazo a mi hija, intenta soltarse de su agarre cuando da una patada en sus partes íntimas. Rodeo el sillón y me abalanzo sobre Elena quien aún sostiene la pistola y mira caer a Anastasia al suelo. Caemos, la pistola cae cerca del pasillo. Intenta alcanzarla, pero soy rápida. La tomó y cuando se alcanza a poner de pie para abalanzarse sobre mí, cierro los ojos cuando aprieto el gatillo.

El sonido del disparo suena de nueva cuenta. Siento como cae encima de mí. La empujo y está convulsionando. La bala había atravesado su cuello. Su mano intentó evitar la hemorragia.

Sus ojos me buscaron.

—Yo…solo…quería…—se detuvo cuando la sangre salía a brotones por su boca. Se quedó viéndome. Sus ojos abiertos sin vida.

Escuchaba a lo lejos la policía, el sonido de la ambulancia, gritos de Mía, mi nombre en la boca de Carrick. El sonido del disparo me había bloqueado.

—¡Grace! ¿Estás bien, amor?—las manos de Carrick me buscaban alguna herida, negué mientras intentaba recomponerme.

Carrick me abrazó con fuerza a su pecho, hasta que el grito desgarrador de Christian inundó el lugar.

Carrick me ayudó a levantarme y nos quedamos congelados en el lugar. Christian abrazaba a Anastasia que yacía en sus brazos con los ojos abiertos en un charco de sangre al pie de la escalera. El jadeo de terror salió de mis labios. Carrick me abrazó con fuerza a su pecho.

—¡NOOOO! ¡ANA NO! ¡CARRICK!


	28. Chapter 28

Cap28 Buscando la felicidad.

Todo se volvió en cámara lenta. Los labios de la mujer que más odiaba en el mundo, se le formaba una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro. Brevemente cerró los ojos al jalar el gatillo. La bala atravesó mi pecho. Sentí como mi cuerpo era lanzado sobre el aire, hasta caer al pie de las escaleras. Sentí como me desangraba lentamente. Mi vista estaba fija en el techo y parte de la escalera hasta el final de ella. Tenía la esperanza de que lo último que viese antes de morir fuera el rostro de mis hijos y el de Christian.

Pero no. Sería el de la maldita pedófila jalando el gatillo.

Sentí como el calor de mi cuerpo se extinguía. Rogaba por que llegara Christian. Podría terminar por perderme en sus hermosos ojos grises. No en los de ella.

—Chris-tian—susurré antes de seguir intentando no ahogarme con mi propia sangre.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir deliberadamente. Sin permiso, sin avisar. El dolor empezaba a ser desgarrante. Una mezcla de miedo, pánico, y desesperación.

El grito de Mía era aterrador. Después sonidos de sirenas, y voces ajenas. Hasta que escuché a Christian. Cerré los ojos al sentir cansancio y el dolor se evaporaba lentamente.

—¡NOOOOO! ¡NOOO ANA, NOOOOO! —y ahí estaba. Esos hermosos ojos grises, al final nuestros hijos están a salvo. Con él. Con su papi. Juntos. Como siempre debió ser. —¡ANAAAA! ¡ESPERA, ESPERA POR FAVOR NENA! ¡ESPERA NO TE VAYAS! ¡NO NOS ABANDONES! ¡OTRA VEZ NOOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR!—me abrazó a su pecho como si fuese una tabla de salvación. Pero no lo era. Intenté hablar, decirle unas palabras, pero había algo que me lo impedía. Sentí como mi cuerpo poco a poco se quedó sin fuerzas.

—¡AYUDA! ¡ANAAAAA! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡POR FAVOR NENA! ¡MIRAME! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! ¡NO CIERRES TUS OJOS! —apenas pude sonreír.

—T-e…. a-m-o…—Susurré. Y dejé de moverme. Me quedé observando sin poder decir más, sin fuerza entre sus brazos…su imagen se iba borrando lentamente y la sustituía por la obscuridad…hasta que su imagen y el grito desgarrador se perdieron en algún lejano momento sin retorno.

El frío y la obscuridad invadieron mi alma…. Y no sentí más dolor.

 **CHRISTIAN PV.**

El nudo en mi estómago crecía conforme nos acercábamos a la casa de mis padres. El móvil de Taylor sonó, contestó y pude ver su palidez. A lo lejos vi la policía y ambulancias, aún no se detenía el auto cuando bajé de él, corrí con todas las fuerzas, Elliot corría en mi misma dirección cargado de pánico, una mujer y un hombre policía intentaba sacar a Mía que estaba en un estado de histeria.

—¡NOOO! ¡SUELTENME! ¡NECESITO ENTRARRRR!—Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos—¡CHRISTIAAAAN, LE DISPARÓ A ANAAAAA! ¡ELLA LE DISPARÓ A ANNAAA! ¡MI MADRE!—gritaba histérica y llorando. Sentí como la sangre se drenaba de mi cuerpo.

—¡Quédate con Mía!—le ordené a Elliot quien se abrazaba a Mía y esta lloraba.

Entré y había gente por toda la casa, corrí en búsqueda de Ana y los niños, pero mi alma cayó a mis pies al ver a mi Anastasia tirada al pie de la escalera en un charco de sangre. Derrapé y la tomé entre mis brazos, la policía intentaba separarme de ella.

—¡NOOOOO! ¡NOOO ANA, NOOOOO!—estaba apenas respirando, su palidez era extrema, sus ojos me miraron por breves momentos, el terror inundó mi cuerpo. —¡ANAAAA! ¡ESPERA, ESPERA POR FAVOR NENA! ¡ESPERA NO TE VAYAS! ¡NO NOS ABANDONES! ¡OTRA VEZ NOOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR!—la abracé a mi pecho intentando darle calor, y evitar que se fuese de nuestras vidas, no la quería perder de nuevo y esta vez para siempre. Ella tenía que ver a nuestros hijos crecer, yendo a la universidad, casándose, y teniendo a nuestros nietos, envejeceríamos juntos, como siempre estuvo en nuestros planes originales. Me separé de ella y pude ver como apenas podía sonreír.

—T-e…. a-m-o…—y sin más el brillo de esos hermosos ojos azules se esfumó.

—¿ANA? ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOO! ¡ANAAAA, AMOR! —me había dejado, nos había dejado. No podría ver su rostro cada mañana, cada noche al cerrar los ojos, no podría besarla, ni acariciarla, ni reír. La abracé con fuerzas a mi cuerpo, mientras ella miraba en algún punto del techo. Perdida para siempre. —¡Nooo! ¡Por favor nena! ¡No nos abandones!

No dije más nada, seguí meciendo el cuerpo de Ana entre mis brazos, lloré como nunca en mi vida había hecho.

—Hijo…—la voz de mi madre a mis espaldas.—Sé que te duele, a todos nos duele, pero tienen que llevarse…—se detuvo y el sollozo inundó el lugar— a Ana…tienes que ser fuerte por los niños…no tienen que ver a su madre así…

—Hijo…—la voz de mi padre.

—¡DEJENME! ¡ELLA TIENE QUE REGRESAR! ¡ELLA TIENE QUE REGRESAR MADRE! ¡ELLA DESPERTARÁ EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO! ¡SOLO ESTÁ CANSADA! ¿AMOR? ¿ANA? ¿Recuerdas lo que prometiste? Juntos, juntos para siempre….

—Señor Grey…

—¡Por favor déjenme con mi esposa!—miré sus hermosos ojos azules, besé su frente, cada mejilla, y al final pasé la mano por sus ojos para cerrarlos. El dolor se expandió por mi pecho, desgarrando cada vez más cada fibra de mi cuerpo, cada sentimiento…—Te amo, siempre te amado…cuidaré de nuestros hijos, sé qué estarás ahí, cerca siempre de ellos…siempre.—mis pulgares acariciaron sus mejillas sin color.

La abracé por última vez, rompiendo en un llanto de despedida, cargado de más dolor, de agonía, de miedo al saber que ya no estaríamos juntos. A menos que en algún momento de la vida, llegase el tiempo de regresar a ella de nueva cuenta, en otra vida, en otro momento, y me prometí, me juré a mí mismo que ese día, no volvería a soltar su mano, por nada del mundo, aunque el mismísimo infierno se congelara.

—Mi Ana, mi amor, mi todo. Adiós nena…


	29. Chapter 29 FINAL

FINAL de Buscando la felicidad.

— _Gracias por venir. —escuché la voz de Christian._

— _Lo siento, señor Grey. Mi sentido pésame. — ¿pésame?_

— _Gracias…—su voz estaba cargada de dolor._

— _Hijo, deberías de acercarte a tus hijos, siguen sentados en el sillón de la sala, no han hablado. Siguen…—la voz de Grace se cortó por el dolor en sus palabras._

— _Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer más, no quieren hablar conmigo, ¿Siguen tomados de la mano?_

— _Sí, no se han separado en todo el día, y no quieren comer. Teddy solo pide ver a su mami…se me parte el corazón…Phoebe lo abraza, y le susurra algo al oído. Si solo tú…_

— _No quieren hablar conmigo, madre. ¿Cómo puedo llegar a ellos? Anastasia estuviera furiosa por no poder encontrar algo para consolarlos. No seré un buen padre…._

 _Oh Christian, serás un excelente padre, dios mío. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no puedo verlos? ¿Por qué solo la obscuridad está a mí alrededor?_

 _¡Christian! ¡Aquí estoy amor! ¡Teddy, Phoebe! ¡Aquí esta mami!_

 _Después el silencio._

— _Ana…— ¿Christian?—…ella era mi alma gemela. Era mi todo, mi esposa, mi amiga, mi cómplice, la madre de mis hermosos hijos, y una luchadora. Había defendido con el alma y el cuerpo a nuestros hijos. Dio su vida para protegerlos, ella…—su voz se cortó—…ella era la otra mitad de mi corazón. Y hoy lo entierro con todo el dolor de mi alma. Ana, cuidaré de nuestros hijos como tú hubieses querido que lo hiciera. Con amor, con cariño, paciencia, tolerancia, con mi propia vida y con mi alma. Algún día volveremos a estar juntos, esto no es un adiós, este es un hasta pronto amor._

 _Te amo Anastasia._

 _¡Aquí estoy, Christian! ¡Christian! ¡Phoebe! ¡Teddy! ¡Mami está aquí! ¡Mami está aquí!_

 _¡Nooooo! ¡Porfavor! ¡Mírenme!_

—Mi… yo…

—¿Ana?—de nuevo la voz de Christian.

—Yo…aquí….aquí—apenas pude balbucear.

—¿Nena? ¿Estás despierta?—el sonido de la maquina pitaba demasiado fuerte en mis oídos. —¿Anastasia? Habla amor…

Abrí los ojos lentamente, adoloridos, cansados, esperando que todo fuese un maldito sueño.

—Chris…—pude ver a Christian con una barba abundante cubriendo la mitad de su rostro. Es como si hubiese pasado muchos años sin verlo, sus ojos grises volvían a tener ese brillo como cada vez que me miraba.

—No desgastes tu poca energía, amor. —un sollozo salió de sus labios, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

—Chris…—susurró algo antes de volver a ver su rostro. Sus lágrimas caen por sus mejillas, apenas puede hablar.

—Amor… cuando sepan nuestros hijos que has despertado, tengo que ir por una enfermera, espera no cierres tus ojos…

Se levantó a toda prisa saliendo de la habitación. El cuerpo lo sentía muy adolorido, tenía tanta sed, tenía tanto sueño, pero tenía miedo de cerrar mis ojos y no volver a despertar.

Las imágenes comenzaron a desfilar por mi mente. Abrumada apenas podía prestar atención.

La enfermera y un doctor entraron a la habitación, revisaron mis signos vitales y entre otras cosas.

—Bienvenida señora Grey. —el doctor soltó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una hora después, Christian entraba en la habitación acompañado de nuestros dos hijos. Aún necesitaba respuestas, no entendía si lo que había pasado fue solo una pesadilla, o realmente ha pasado.

Después de una sesión de abrazos y besos por parte de Teddy y Phoebe, me sentí muy cansada.

Finalmente los niños fueron llevados por Mía y Kate.

—Necesito respuestas…

—Y te las daré, pero necesitas estar tranquila.

—Estoy tranquila, necesito saber…—la voz se me cortó—…realmente necesito respuestas Christian.

Christian me contempló con amor.

—Elena ha muerto. La bala perforó tu caja toráxica. Por unos momentos…—se quedó callado, su mirada fija en algún punto de la cama— te perdí. Cubrí tu herida con mi americana, intenté mantenerte despierta, balbuceabas algo, no recuerdo mucho de eso, llegaron los paramédicos, te trajimos al hospital y tuviste un paro cardiaco. Te revivieron y entraste en estado de coma, y desde un mes has estado así, hasta hace unas horas que has regresado a nosotros…

Su rostro palidecía.

—Tu…—moví mis manos intentando acariciar sus dedos. Bajó su mirada a nuestras manos. —estabas en mi oscuridad…. Tú me llamabas… dabas un discurso…

Sus ojos me encontraron.

—" _Eres mi alma gemela, eres mi todo_ , _mi esposa, mi amiga, mi cómplice, la madre de mis hermosos hijos, y una luchadora. Haz defendido con el alma y el cuerpo a nuestros hijos. Darías tú vida para protegerlos, eres…—hizo una pausa—…eres la otra mitad de mi corazón"_

Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas mientras lo escuchaba.

—Son…hermosas palabras.

Dejó un beso en mi frente.

—Pero más hermosa eres tú. Te amo, gracias por regresar con nosotros. He encontrado, la felicidad a tu lado y la de mis hijos. Te amo, nena. Siempre lo haré.


	30. Chapter 30 EPÍLOGO

EPÍLOGO Buscando la felicidad.

 _ **CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS.**_

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!—gritamos al unísono.

Christian estaba en el centro de la mesa frente a un gran pastel de cumpleaños hecho por Mía.

—¡Mordida! ¡Mordidaaaaaa!—gritó emocionado Elliot al lado de Kate quien tenía a la pequeña Ava, y le enseñaba aplaudir.

—¡Elliot! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me llevó haciendo el pastel? No vas a estropearlo, no nada de eso.

Espetó irritada Mía. Varios soltaron la risa. Christian sopló las velas, y todos aplaudimos. Estábamos en nuestra nueva casa, a orillas del lago Sound. Quité las velas del pastel con todo el cuidado de no estropearlo, podía sentir la mirada de aguja de mi cuñada.

Christian sonrió melancólico. Sabía por qué. Extrañaba a Grace. Carrick iba llegando con un regalo en sus manos, lo recibí con un abrazo.

—Disculpen la hora, hay mucho tráfico.

Christian lo abrazó por unos minutos mientras le susurró algo en el oído.

—Gracias hijo, sé que así lo quería.

Mi mano se fue a mi pecho, mi mirada se posó en el cuadro de Grace que adornaba una pared del comedor, esa pared se había nombrado: FELICIDAD. En ella estaba Christian festejando los anteriores cumpleaños, en cuatro años salía Grace junto a todos, Kate con su panza de embaraza, Elliot cargando a Ava, Teddy vestido de vaquero en un evento del colegio y Phoebe de princesa abrazados de Grace. Mía sorprendida cuando el hermano de Kate, Ethan le entregaba el anillo de compromiso, el día de la boda de Kate y la de Mía, cenas familiares junto a mis padres en varias ocasiones, sonrisas, rostros alegres, y esa última foto de navidad donde estábamos todos. La nueva integrante la cargaba Grace en su regazo con una sonrisa expandida por su delicado pálido rostro: a la pequeña rubia Mía Kavanagh Grey.

Hace un año se había marchado de nuestro lado. Y aún duele, duele como el mismísimo infierno. Aún recuerdo nuestros últimos momentos juntas. Y el deseo de que le diera otro nieto. Que Christian tuviera la oportunidad de saber cómo era cambiar pañales, desvelarse, dar biberón, y acunar a un hijo en sus brazos. Y después de varios meses de no cuidarme, hace una semana había tenido una noticia. Estaba embarazada.

Pasé mi dedo por la última foto que nos habíamos tomado juntas en mi cumpleaños. Ese día me había entregado una caja con un pequeño zapato de bebe. Era el zapato de Christian. Quería que lo conservara. Recuerdo haber llorado abrazada a ella.

—¡Ahora los regalos!—gritó Elliot mientras le entregaba una caja con moño azul a Christian, y así fue con el resto de la familia. Mis padres le habían regalado una caña de pescar, Carrick un juego de gemelos con las iniciales de Teddy y Phoebe en oro, Mía y Ethan un juego de corbatas con sus iniciales que trajeron de Italia, Teddy una carta, y Phoebe otra. Las leyó en voz alta, y cuando terminó de leer lo abrazaron. Ahora faltaba yo. Estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros de él.

Su mirada me buscó ansioso. Sonreí cuando por fin dio conmigo.

—Ahora toca el mío, señor Grey.

Todos hicieron comentarios cómicos. Entre ellos Elliot murmurando algo de una correa para sacarlo a pasear, recibió un golpe de Kate, y todos eran risas.

Me acerqué hasta él, le dejé la caja frente a él.

—No necesito más. Tengo todo lo que quiero, nena—susurró cerca de mí cuando se inclinó a darme un beso.

—Tú ábrelo.

Sus dedos impacientes y emocionados con todo el cuidado de no romper el empaque. Al abrirlo era un pequeño cofre. Todos murmuraban que era un misterio.

(Dar clic en el video principal)

—¿Te hace falta un cofre hermano?—le saqué la lengua a Elliot quien me regresaba el gesto.

Al abrirlo, sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el contenido. Su frente se arrugó, su mirada me buscó, y luego al cofre.

—¿Qué es?—dijeron varios.

Christian tomó el pequeño calcetín con su nombre grabado. Y se los mostró al resto de los demás.

—¿Un calcetín? Un…—se escucharon los jadeos de sorpresa, pero pareciera que Christian era algo lento.

—Sigue buscando más adentro…—susurré cerca de su oído.

Y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Sacó la prueba de embarazo, y la ecografía. Todos gritaron de felicidad mientras aplaudían.

—¡Felicidades hermano!—Christian se levantó de su silla y me levantó de un movimiento, enterró su rostro en mi cuello y pude sentir como convulsionaba de llanto, todos callaron. Estaban conmovidos por la noticia y por la reacción de Christian. Lo rodeé por el cuello, y susurré:

—No tienes por qué seguir buscando la felicidad, cada despertar, cada risa de tus hijos, cada palpitar de nuestro bebe, es vivir ese sentimiento día a día, minuto a minuto. Estamos rodeados de ella, hay que disfrutarla mientras respiremos. Siempre juntos hasta la eternidad.

—Te amo, Anastasia.

—Te amo, Christian. —y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de más felicidad.


End file.
